


My Girlfriend's Boyfriend

by callmeakumatized



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, But...yeah..., Confusion, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just Some Fun/Fluff Stuff (3, Make-outs, Misconceptions, Seriously That's The Only Reason It's Rated "T", Some kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, aged-up, cute angst, hehe, no sin, no swearing/cursing - clean, sfw, sort of...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeakumatized/pseuds/callmeakumatized
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug have been together for two out of the three years they have been fighting alongside for Paris, Chat finally securing his fair lady's heart!When Adrien finds out a secret, though, and finds that a certain Marinette Dupain-Chengmay or may notbe in on that secret, how will this affect his already established relationship with his superhero partner?





	1. Sweet Like Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> *has multiple stories going*  
> *has several drafts of stories to simply type out and edit*  
> *has a chapter for _AM_ to write*  
>  *writes this instead because it won't leave my head*

Something about being with your superhero girlfriend at the top of the Eiffel Tower just makes you want to have a bubblegum bubble-blowing contest.

Three pieces of the thickest gum he could find and Chat was still able to smile widely while chewing. He couldn't help it. His Lady was amazing in all things awesome, and that, unfortunately for him, included mad skills in bubble-blowing. He was losing –  _horribly_ – but he didn't even care. Every time she poked out her lips and the pink started poking through her cute little "o" shape before growing into the biggest, stickiest monstrosity he had ever seen, he fell in love with her a little more. It seemed like a strange thing to be attracted to, sure; the cute, everyday things seemed to continually charm the pants off of them in a mutual way, things that they could do or see out of uniform. It wouldn't appear normal to anyone else, but the fact that they were different than normal couples didn't surprise him. They were both superheroes, after all. What could possibly be labeled "normal" from their relationship to begin with?

"That sound is  _disgusting!_ " Ladybug chided the loudly chewing cat-boy when he slipped in his fourth piece of the super-gum. "Can you at least  _try_ to chew with your mouth closed?"

Chat only grinned and leaned down to rest his chin on the top of Ladybug's head, making sure to chew with his trap  _wide_ open and chomp down so she could feel every motion of it. With a burst of withheld laughter, Ladybug reached behind her and pushed Chat's chin away from her hair before settling back to sitting on the beam just below him. She leaned back into him again, this time propping an arm up on each of his wide-spread legs. The simple feel of her still caused fluttering in his stomach, despite the un-newness of their relationship; for the three years they had been working together, they had been exclusive with each other for the last two.

Chat leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. With a flick of her long, midnight hair, Ladybug tipped her head up to look at Chat. He looked down at this and marveled once again at how comfortable they had become. The intimacy did not come only from "dating" (or whatever it was that superheroes did to go on "dates"), or from merely being friends. They  _fought_ together. They  _relied_ on one another. It was one of the reasons Ladybug had finally noticed Chat for more than a friend:

_"There's no one else who could ever take your place, Chat. You're literally a piece of me."_

Even remembering those words – and the lip-to-lip action that had followed them – caused a warmth to pour into Chat's cheeks. Pausing momentarily, he was lost in the blue sea that was His Lady's eyes once again as she looked fondly up to him. He started to lean down to catch her bubblegum-flavored lips with his own, though his descent was still as slow as it was the first time.

There was no need for hesitation now, really, but Chat continued to feel nervous every time he kissed Ladybug. It wasn't that he thought she didn't want it (she was the one who initiated the contact the first time). It was more that he couldn't believe that this girl, this wonderful girl, was really so exclusively  _his_ that he could kiss her anytime he wanted to  _just because_ he wanted to.

When his eyes started to close, and he expected the soft warmth of Ladybug's lips, he was met instead with a sticky, almost dry feeling pressing into his lips, then onto his face. When the bubble popped, he froze, trying  _so hard_ not to join in Ladybug's laughter at his thwarted show of affection. Before even ten seconds could pass, however, the quiet giggles and shaking of her body against his own broke him down. As he laughed, though, he reached down to her and nuzzled her face with his sticky residue, causing her to squeal under him.

It was comfortable. It was reassuring. It was just what Chat – as Adrien Agreste, the affection-starved shut-in of his own home – needed the most in his life. Even if it meant occasionally missing a kiss and having bubblegum covering his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha...wait...what!?

It was a simple, offhand comment. It was spoken between friends – between  _more_  than friends – and really shouldn't have mattered. But it did. And in a big way.

"Of course I think it's funny! I _do_ live in a bakery!" Ladybug had laughed. Her arm wove through the air absentmindedly toward the direction of a very familiar bakery. The box sitting in between them was emblazoned with a "TS" symbol Chat had seen many times.

The girl had  _blue_  hair.

Really…it shouldn't have been too hard to piece together. In other words, it shouldn't have taken this long to note that when Marinette Dupain-Cheng looks in a mirror, Ladybug would be staring back. In Chat's defense, however, he had stopped trying to figure out His Lady's identity. Sure, accidents happen, and Chat would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. But Ladybug was his girlfriend now, and she really didn't want to divulge their identities. So he had stopped even asking, even for vague particulars about her life. Now, at her own unwitting admittance, his garbled chuckle (he always scarfed down sweets so fast he hardly chewed his food, let alone waited to speak or laugh until he had swallowed) turned into a coughing fit that had tears stinging his eyes.

He couldn't even eke out the "WAIT WHAT NOW" that was begging to slip form the tip of his tongue.

With a huge slap on his back that maybe shot out some A.B.C. tart onto the rooftop, Ladybug continued to laugh uproariously at Chat's coughing fit. Before he could recover fully – physically or mentally – Ladybug was packing up, shoving the box lid closed and putting it into her canvas bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow,  _chaton_ ," she said breathily while wiping a tear from her eye. "Honestly! 'Loaf or death situation', haha!"

Ladybug bent to nuzzle into Chat's hair, giggling. It almost sent him toppling over once more, and he hurriedly shooed her away with one clawed hand. He couldn't look at her face. He didn't dare look at her face. She didn't seem to mind, though. When she kissed his cheek, he could feel the smile on her lips. A moment later, the telltale sound of a magical yo-yo zipped through the night, and Chat was left alone with his newest revelation. With a mighty groan, he collapsed fully onto the roof and laid there, staring up into the starry sky.

A moment later, another zipping sound was heard, and a croissant landed smack on his face.

"One for the road,  _minou_!"

Ladybug's giggle could be heard for the next five minutes.  _She_  had long gone; but Chat, along with his croissant, could still hear the sounds of the bakers' daughter through the lacey tones of his Lady Luck.

qpqpqpqpqp

If finding out Marinette was Ladybug was bad, making eye-contact with the girl in question was quite possibly the worse decision of Adrien's life.

It took all of five seconds for Adrien to point her out in the crowd. She was in the locker room, surrounded by Rose, Juleka, and Max, laughing about something. Adrien could do nothing but stand and gape awkwardly. It was Ladybug's laugh. When her blue eyes flicked to his – when she caught him  _blatantly staring_  – and that shy smile and those now-pink cheeks turned away from him so abashedly…he about died.

The questions he had asked himself over and over again the night before still plagued him.

_Had she say that on purpose?_

_Does she know his secret identity?_

_Does she think he knows who her alter ego is?_

_Is there a reason Marinette acts so shy around Adrien?_

The last question was the one Adrien had the most trouble with. An obvious answer to the others only added more fodder to this most puzzling one: Ladybug must not know who Chat Noir was as a civilian, because she  _definitely_  wouldn't act this  _shy_  around  _him_! Right? And why wouldn't she "come clean" if she did know who he was? It didn't make sense.

And he had now completed his loop of mental anguish for the fifty-seventh time in the last ten hours.

Closing his locker, Adrien shook his head, trying to look anywhere but at his blue-haired classmate again. He was no closer to solving the mystery that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng than he was last night, and asking himself these questions was pointless when he didn't know  _Marinette_  well enough to answer them. What he needed was someone who  _could_  answer these questions.

Adrien paused for just a moment, his bag halfway up to his shoulder.

_Where's Alya!?_

In a final effort to try to make sense of her behavior, Adrien ducked out of the locker room where he had (not) been ogling Marinette and fished out his phone to text Alya. Two minutes later saw him and Alya huddled under the main staircase while students milled around, enjoying the five minutes before they were due to be in their classrooms.

"Alright, Agreste," Alya started, folding her arms in a business-like manner than could rival Nathalie's. "What's the emergency?"

Suddenly, under Alya's intense stare, Adrien seemed to forget words in general. And also began to wonder why he hadn't sought out Nino first.

Too late now.

"Eh hem, yes, well…" Great start, Agreste. He cleared his throat, hoping for a bit more strength in his voice on the next try. "Alya, why is Marinette so shy around me?"

He decided blatant honesty would be the best. Alya didn't dropped her severe, calculating gaze from his face, but Adrien watched as it seemed to morph into an appraising onceover.

" _LAHIFFE!_ "

Both Nino, who was a good twenty feet away talking to a group of teens, along with Adrien, jumped at the sudden outburst from Alya. Nino, however, not only seemed ok with it, but dropped from his conversation immediately to jog up to his lady friend and best bro.

"Yeah?" Nino grinned, sticking his phone back into his pocket. The boy's eyes flitted between Adrien and Alya. Adrien, not for the first time, was thankful for his friend and his ever-present, unrestrained chill attitude. The atmosphere immediately became less…thick.

Alya cleared her throat before she closed her eyes and started to speak to seemingly no one in particular.

"There are certain things that girls swear to their best friends they will never reveal, especially to certain people in particular. When those 'certain people,'" – here, Alya's eyes opened and she looked at Adrien before closing her eyes again – "ask decidedly pointed questions that would betray the respect and 'girl code' of said best friends, I can only say to those 'certain people' that I have a sworn an oath and cannot say a word on the subject." Alya cleared her throat before opening her eyes again and looking meaningfully to Nino. Nino only blinked for a moment. As understanding seemed to dawn on Nino that seemed to be completely over Adrien's head, Nino suddenly nodded solemnly. Alya smiled at him before kissing his cheek. She turned to go to their classroom, sparing Adrien a last glance over her shoulder and a small wave.

When she was gone, a confused Adrien turned to Nino.

"What – ?"

"Marinette has a crush on you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, the plan is to upload a new chapter of this every day this week (and maybe into next week) until it's done! It's just something short, sweet, and fun. n.n
> 
> The title is from a really, REALLY cute movie of the same name. Kinda the same premise…it definitely was the inspiration for this, but definitely not the same.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I've gotten so much positive feedback about my works lately, and it does a soul good. If you like to write, KEEP WRITING! If you like to draw, KEEP DRAWING! Like singing, SING! Dancing? DANCE! YOU are awesome. Don't forget that, K? (3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this would have been out sooner. Like, HOURS sooner, but the HUGE update that my computer was supposed to do ALL NIGHT LAST NIGHT failed without me knowing and decided that it would do it tonight. So yeah. But here it is as promised! I hope you enjoy. (3

_Huh. Well, that’s cool._

_Wait…what!?_

Adrien could only blink. Nino chuckled and shook his head before patting his friend on the shoulder and walking away. Adrien reached a hand out for support as he leaned against the stairway above him.

Thoughts warred inside Adrien’s head. While Marinette’s crush on him had always been a suspicion of his, Adrien had given up trying to pursue anything with his classmate when Ladybug had started to reciprocate his feelings. The fact that Marinette _still_  had a crush on his civilian self, even after three years of knowing him and two years of having a super-hot, superhero secret boyfriend (he honestly had wondered why a girl like that always refused to go on dates), left Adrien in a state of mental and emotional limbo. He wasn’t sure whether he should be angry or extremely flattered. On the one hand, Ladybug liked both sides of him.  _That_  fact alone was enough to force spontaneous heart bubbles to pop out of his eyeballs. But on the other hand…Marinette seemed to still harbor feelings for someone else while she was already  _dating him_. The fact that that person was also him was, in this case, quite irrelevant.

The pictures of Adrien Agreste plastered all over her wall for “inspiration purposes” suddenly made Adrien a little more embarrassed thinking about them now than when he had first teased her about the photos while Chat Noir.

_“Inspiration purposes” my butt,_ Adrien inwardly grumbled to himself.

While there were a lot of serious decisions to be made that Adrien couldn’t come to a conclusion on, the warning bell urged him from his rooted spot. His feet marched the familiar path of their own volition, cutting their way through the crowds to a classroom he did not want to go to, where he  _still_  sat in front of a certain blue-haired class mate who, he just now realized, had continuous staring access to the back of his head for the next two and a half hours.

He was, admittedly, quite jealous of this predicament.

What he wouldn’t give to be able to stare at Marinette for the next two hours.

Goodness knows he sure enjoyed doing it when she was Ladybug. Now, having the girl of his dreams wrapped in the nice, cute package that was the essence of Marinette Dupain-Cheng gave Ladybug a realness quality to her. She already had been attainable to Chat – though he still felt like he didn’t deserve her – but now she was literally in reach of Adrien as well. It didn’t help the combatting feelings already warring in his mind.

Sighing heavily, Adrien turned around the doorframe of the classroom just as the tardy bell rang. As usual, Mlle Bustier merely scowled lightly to show her disapproval before turning her back on the class to give the students one more minute to settle in. Instinct and routine led Adrien through the motions. A fist bump as he past Nino, a sheepish grin to Alya, a friendly wave to Chloé and Sabrina, and a kiss on the cheek for Ladybug.

Completely normal.

Which was why he didn’t understand why there was sudden giggling behind him, accompanied by a cat-call whistle from the back.

Adrien leaned his head on one hand, sighing again, before Nino punched him hard in the arm. Sparing a harsh look to the DJ, he spotted something else on the table: a small piece of ripped-off notebook paper with Nino’s untidy scrawl.

_**You do realize you just kissed Marinette, right?** _

Ah, GEEZ.

qpqpqpqpqp

The day did  _not_  improve from there. Adrien’s impromptu kiss had made it difficult for the entire class to pay attention to anything Mlle Bustier was saying, but this was especially more difficult for Adrien himself. Everyone else may just be enjoying a real-life soap opera, but Adrien was trying not to die of self-induced heat exhaustion. He didn’t know it was possible for someone to be able to harbor so much blush in their cheeks, ears, and, for the last fifteen minutes, the back of his neck.

Because of  _course_  they had to be discussing Shakespeare for the duration of class today. And of course they had to have an in-depth discussion on  _The Comedy of Errors._

_Please,_  Adrien mused to himself.  _Please, go on about how Adriana is married to Antipholus of Syracuse and mistakes his long-lost twin Antipholus of Ephesus for her husband and how he falls for her sister Luciana who thinks he is her brother-in-law. Because I am_ living _this mess._

“…'How many fond fools serve mad jealousy'…”

“How many indeed,” Adrien scoffed to himself.

It was too late to rescind his second faux pas of the day. The only sign he had that something had even happened was Nino’s snort. Adrien looked toward his friend, but Nino only shook his head and covered his face with his hat in embarrassment through association.

….He had said that out loud, hadn’t he?

qpqpqpqpqp

Lunch couldn’t come soon enough.

Except, when it did come, Adrien spent the first half of it just trying to  _cool off._

The classroom he had picked was small, but it was empty and large enough to pace in. And pace he did, much to Plagg’s annoyance, though the Kwami said nothing (the fourth cheese wedge in his mouth may have helped with this).

After trying so hard to block out his memories of the morning, and not look at Marinette’s face (or any other part of her, for that matter),  _and_  hurry out of the classroom before anyone could razz him about his multiple flubs, Adrien had only succeeded in further losing his grip.  _Literally_. In a mix of nerves and rushing, Adrien had tried to grab his tablet’s stylus to shove it into his bag. The pen did not cooperate. Instead, it was sent flying through the air. Cat-like reflexes made way for a cat-like spaz attack; arms flailing, Adrien missed catching the stylus altogether, but did manage to somehow slip out of his bench and onto the ground in a way that was anything but model-worthy. Grumbling, his own eyes were suddenly met by a familiar pair of big blue ones staring at him passed blushing cheeks.

"Uh, h-here you go, Adrien,” Marinette said with a wavering, glowing smile as she reached a hand out to help him to his feet.

“Curgonewheya,” Adrien muttered in a sad attempt at a response. There was no reason for this. He didn’t know what he was even saying anymore. Unfortunately, because of this, neither did anyone else. The class started to laugh heartily at the so,  _so_  awkward exchange. Marinette tried to keep her calm smile, but Adrien noticed the mirth-filled twitch at the corners of her mouth. 

Mumbling a legitimate thanks to Marinette, Adrien grabbed her hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The touch of her skin did something to him that caused a serious lack of equilibrium. When he hurriedly turned away from her without another glance, he promptly tripped over the last stair.

Which eventually brought him here, silently suffering in an empty classroom. And of course, his thoughts could only focus on Marinette.

There was…skin. This fact swam through Adrien’s mind in dousing waves. Ladybug really did have lovely, tangible  _skin_  that he could see and actually  _touch_. This wasn’t really a revelation, and it definitely wasn’t a hormonal thought process. It was a realization that there might actually exist a close future where he could hold Ladybug’s hand without the inhibitions of suits between them. And sure, maybe Adrien didn’t exactly know how he felt about Marinette having a crush on Adrien while still dating him as Chat Noir, but the fact that this woman actually existed in a world where she was covered in pink skin and soft fabrics rather than a tough-shelled supersuit definitely was a swaying factor in the “I forgive you” category.

_This_  is what spurred Adrien on to find Marinette after he had finished pacing in the abandoned classroom. He would find her, he would confess, and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to touch those delicate-looking, skin-covered fingers once more. And while the thought made him want to start planning a wedding while simultaneously making him sick enough to almost blow chunks, Adrien pushed on.

Now or never.

qpqpqpqpqp

It was cliché. It was so cliché that it hurt.

Although that could just be because Marinette had full-on  _ran into him_. But Adrien had caught the bluenette in his arms. Self-control was faltering. This was his girlfriend! He’d kissed her a thousand times! And she was  _here_! He was  _holding_ her! She needed to know…she needed to know who he was; he needed to be able to really  _date_  this wonderful woman!

_I see you’re falling for me again, M'Lady._

That’s what he had planned to say.

Instead, what came out was, “I want to date you.”

A heartbeat passed where the two teens could only stare at each other.

Then the shy, puce-faced girl replied. 

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m failing to see where any of this is going to go wrong?  
> Oh, what’s that?  
> It already has?  
> Oh. Ok. Carry on. (8  
> ...  
> Dare I say it? I don’t think this chapter was very good. And I’m sorry. It was better in my head? Oh well. Let’s just keep going, right!? Heh… ._.;;   
> ...  
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette date? Sure!  
> Who's that sitting in the back of the theater? Are they...kissing!?  
> ...  
> Since when is Plagg the voice of reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Puh-huh…this was NOT edited. Hehe. And there may be a little OOC Gabriel Agreste, but…oh well. (8 Enjoy! ))

Adrien seemed to be in a perpetual state of bad idea-making.

He could blame this on Plagg, on the bad luck brought on by wielding the Miraculous of Destruction. But Adrien knew better. This current situation was entirely his own fault.

In all respects, it was an ideal first date for this particular couple, Adrien thought. Sitting in a dark cinema for a few hours and then going home? Safe. Easy. Minimal. There was little cause for actual communication, and he could further practice his skin-to-skin abstinence. Since that day when he had – good gracious – accidentally  _kissed her on the cheek what was he thinking_ , Adrien had deemed it important to avoid any and all  _touching_ of Marinette's gosh darn  _dermis_. The less-extreme part of him offered her a smile while shoving his hands as deep as his 3-inch pockets would allow. The more-extreme part of him took to hiding in empty closets on particularly tempting days.

So taking Marinette to the arcade? Out of the question. What if she suggestion a two-player game?

And a walk in the park?  _Way_ too risky – if their shoulders so much as brushed, Adrien would be a goner.

The cinema provided perfect cover in this way…as well as giving him a safe haven to watch Marinette a little more closely. Though his blue-haired classmate was still akin to shy stuttering around him, Adrien began to notice a rather Ladybug-esque smile when she thought he wasn't looking.

Or did she know he was looking and trying to not look like he was looking so she looked at him with that  _look_ and put all his looking like he wasn't looking to a pointless point?

Because that would also be a very Ladybug thing to do.

Adrien had still not solved his current conundrum. He  _should_ come clean, really. The thought had even crossed his mind to show up on her balcony the night before and whisk her away to their favorite spot and confess everything. But something still held him back. It was a feeling  _like_ jealousy, but it mixed with something like…self-satisfaction. Yeah,  _maybe_ Marinette was – gulp – dating both him and Chat without telling either one. And he  _did not_ like that or would approve of it if it was  _anyone_ else. But…it was  _him_. She had fallen for both sides of him. And Adrien found that he  _liked_ the feeling of…one-upping himself? Maybe. Eventually he would confess. Or she would find out and it would all come crashing down  _stupendously_  – but Adrien wouldn't let him think about that right now.

Because right now he was leading Marinette Dupain-Cheng to his car. A very,  _very_ pretty and done-up Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien had been around fashion and modeling his entire life. His days and weeks were spent around heavily made-up precocious boys and girls, men and women, with nary a hair out of place. Which was perhaps why Marinette's low-key make-up and natural-looking pink lips made his heart skip more than if she had painted herself with smoky eyes and red cheeks.

Seeing Ladybug wearing a  _dress_  was definitely playing a part in his rapidly beating heart as well.

He closed the car door after seeing Marinette snugly in the passenger seat before going around to the other side.

Now, Adrien did  _not_ gloat about his father's company, his money, or his empire. He did  _not_ take advantage of people, especially his father. But when his father had blatantly missed his 17th birthday by booking a trip halfway around the world, and didn't even notice until a  _month_ later, and  _then_ tried to get back into Adrien's good graces by buying him a  _car_ , who was Adrien to say no to his father's poor attempt at retribution? It was, truly, the best present his father had ever given him, though the blue scarf would always be a significant favorite of his. The freedom this vehicle afforded him was stilted; he was allowed out with in minimally, but, when he was allowed out  _this_ night, for a  _date_ , he could take the 98% of the time it had to sit prettily in the mansion's garage for these sparse moments. Alone. In a car. With Marinette. And  _not chaperoned_.

It was this last thought that flooded Adrien's thoughts and flushed his cheeks as he slipped familiarly into the driver's seat (so he couldn't  _drive_ it that often, but that didn't mean he couldn't  _hang out_ in it every once in a while). When he glanced casually to Marinette while putting the key into the car, he couldn't stop the wide grin that spread onto his face at the saucer-sized eyes staring back at him.

"What?" he asked, tone light.

"Is this  _yours_?" Marinette asked, voice just above a whisper.

In response, Adrien only revved the engine, grin turning sly. Marinette's cheeks flushed to a pink that matched the color of her dress  _perfectly_.

"You know…." Adrien purred, and was satisfied by the wary look Marinette suddenly shot him…as if she  _knew_ what was coming. "I feel like there's a joke here, but I won't get into that. Car puns are so  _exhaust_ -ing."

And  _there_ it was. The Ladybug eyeroll.

qpqpqpqpqp

The following hour was, as planned by Adrien, relatively uneventful. Adrien was polite, paid for the tickets, got them some popcorn (Marinette had insisted on buying her own Cookie Dough Bites, though they disappeared as soon as she had acquired the box), and led them to their seats in what he hoped was politeness and  _comfortable_ silence. Everything was going  _great_. There was an armrest between them, and Adrien even leaned the other way for maximum no-touchy evasiveness. And the movie…

Adrien had done well, all things considering. It was a rom-com, picked by Marinette (and readily agreed to by Adrien, who had wanted to see this movie since it first came out), and had all the best parts to any classic: strong characters, secrets, mutual pining, and rain scenes. A cocktail of tear-jerking happiness, and Adrien had held it in. Until the main characters kissed for the first time.

Adrien sighed wistfully.

A moment later, Adrien whipped his head around at the sound of a snort. What he saw was a wide-eyes Marinette covering her mouth as if she had just been the one to  _laugh_ at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Adrien leaned over to whisper to her, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth and chewing it disdainfully.

"I was just – I mean – I was…no?" Marinette…asked.

"And now you're lying to me."

"No! I mean, well…." Her voice trailed off, the fingers that had been covering her mouth dropping a little to tap on her chin as she turned away. A smile tugged at her lips and Adrien found himself swallowing hard at the sight. "I've never seen you like…this."

Adrien blinked. "Like  _what_ exactly?"

He might be thoroughly enjoying himself at the moment. And maybe forgetting about his no touch barrier. Especially when Marinette lifted her mirth-filled eyes up to look at him again.

" _Such_ a  _hopeless_ romantic. I mean, I always could tell you were kind of…soft-hearted? But, I mean, you're really into this, right?" She gestured lightly to the screen.

"Well, yeah!" Adrien exclaimed. "Aren't you?"

"I mean, well, I  _like_ it, but I'm not um… _enamored_ with it."

Adrien scoffed. "'Enamored', huh? Hmph. Well, I don't know about 'soft-hearted', but I'm certainly not  _heartless_. Unlike  _some_ people."

" _Rude_!"

Adrien, who had turned his head to watch the female protagonist's interaction with her friend, turned back to see his date wearing a particularly cheeky smile on her face. He grinned back at her before she reached over the armrest and slugged him.

Adrien yelped before dissolving into giggles at how absolutely  _adorable_ Marinette was when she punched somebody. The sound caused a few other theater patrons below their top row seats to turn around in wonder. Thankfully, the movie had been out for a few weeks and the crowd was sparse. But Adrien couldn't stop. Suddenly all he could picture in his mind was a tiny Ladybug looking so Kawaii-cute while give someone an utter beat-down.

It didn't help when she hit him again, though, he noted, she was trying to laugh herself.

"Help! Help! I'm being oppressed!" Adrien cried out quietly.

"Oh my  _gosh_ ," Marinette sighed, covering her face in renewed embarrassment. "Some  _prince_ you are! More like a royal  _pain_!

Prince, huh? He could play to that angle.

"Well, it seemed like the role of 'bumbling knight in, well… _somewhat_ shiny armor' role was already taken." Adrien looked pointedly up and down Marinette before waggling his eyebrows.

Marinette put a hand to her chest and gasped. " _'Bumbling_ '?"

"Well, if the helmet fits…"

"Why did I agree to this abuse?"

"No one could guess. Yet agree to it you did."

"Hmph. Well, I do make a point to do at least  _one_ service project a week. I thought this was safe."

This time was Adrien's turn to fake looking affronted. "So a  _charity case_ now am I?"

"Well, if the  _glass slipper_ fits, Princess…."

"Did you just." Adrien shook his head before shoving more popcorn into his mouth and turning back to the movie. "See if I ever ask  _you_ out again."

Adrien would. He would ask her out every day for the rest of his life if she would let him. And when she started giggling at his comment, it only further cemented this fact.

The bantering was cut off when the music of the movie reached a crescendo. The incognito heroes were suddenly  _both_ "enamored" with the love story, hearts racing as the climax came and all resolutions reached. When the final kiss became a little… _heated_ , Adrien saw Marinette turn her head away from the screen. He looked over to her and she looked up at him sheepishly.

"It's weird watching people kiss…" she said softly.

Adrien could only look at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"What!?" Marinette replied to his reaction hotly. "A  _peck_ or  _maybe_ something a little more is fine, but they only put in all that…that  _making out_ stuff to get the people watching to want to do the same! And then they'll associate the movie with those good feelings, and…and…."

Marinette's voice faltered. Adrien didn't know why, but it could possibly be due to the fact that watching his secret girlfriend talking about wanting to make out  _may_ have caused his jaw to go slack and his eyes to stare back at her longingly. Maybe. After a heartbeat, Adrien whispered his inward thoughts.

"Is it working?"

Marinette was pink-cheeked again, and, although she looked as open-mouthed shocked as Adrien felt, she never dropped her gaze from his.

"Yes."

The credits were rolling. People were leaving, and Adrien Agreste was forgetting all his rules and thoughts that this might be a bad idea. Instead, he was brushing his  _ungloved_ fingers on  _His Lady's_ jawline, almost shuddering at the feel of her, before leaning down and catching her lips with his.

He had kissed her before, sure, but for some reason _Adrien_  kissing  _Marinette_ felt different. It felt new.

The kiss was tentative, light touches on tingling lips. Adrien pulled away each time before going back in for another, reveling in how every caress felt like the first time, over and over again. Marinette didn't seem to mind. Something in Adrien's brain told him that he should possibly be concerned about that. But then he felt her fingers reaching out to touch his arm, gentling stroking from his wrist upward. The sensation did  _nothing_ to pull Adrien back to reality.

When the lights flicked on, Adrien pulled away from Marinette reluctantly.

"You're softer than I thought."

Adrien opened his eyes and saw Marinette staring at him, a blush as red as her suit, but a shy smile regardless. She coughed before standing up and stretching. Adrien followed suit. He held out an arm to motion Marinette to proceed toward the aisle ahead of him. Because he was gentleman.

"Oh,  _no_ ," Marinette giggled. " _Princesses_ first." Marinette then mimicked his own gesture. Adrien wasted no time in sticking his nose in the air and marching past her.

They continued bantering this way to the car, and after the silent drive to Marinette's house. By then, the sun had set, throwing darkness over the bakery. The lights from the park illuminated the sidewalk to the bakery, the light from inside the apartment doorway casting a warm glow over Marinette's features. Adrien, after opening Marinette's car and handing her out, had chosen to stay by the car. It was a wise choice – probably the smartest choice he had made that evening – but Adrien was regretting being so far away from Marinette when her eyes were shining in the window light. When she turned and saw him leaning on his car (okay, okay,  _posing_ against his car), Adrien noted the very knowing smile playing on her lips. And then she was inside the door. He watched her for as long as he could, and stayed there for a moment afterward.

All he could think about now was  _how good_ she felt. It was annoying, really, seeing how the date was supposed to be something more of a reconnaissance mission and nothing more, and it had definitely turned into something  _more_. Adrien sighed. A light flicked on at the top of the building; Marinette must be in her room. Visiting her as Chat Noir was very tempting at the moment.

"Don't even  _think_ about it," a raspy voice said from his pocket.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about," Adrien pouted, kicking his toe against the ground and looking anywhere but at Plagg.

"Kid, you are already in a  _mess_ here. Chat Noir visiting Marinette will  _not_ make it better."

Adrien sighed again. "I know…I just want to go see Ladybug right now."

"You mean you want to mack on your girlfriend like you couldn't  _really_  do on your girlfriend because you're not sure if she actually knows she's your girlfriend. About right?"

The teenager shrugged. "More or less."

"And?"

Apparently Plagg could see the wheels turning in Adrien's head.

"And…remind her of who she's dealing with."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! And for all the feedback! EEEEEEEE. (8
> 
> So, I know I said every day, but…I didn't get home until almost midnight last night so I didn't see a reason to stay up late when it would just get posted today anyway, and I won't post tomorrow. I might – MIGHT – be able to squeeze in the next chapter tonight…but…probably not.
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS/REVIEWS HAVE MADE MY DAY. Thank you! n.n And Monday I will be replying to everything I can get my little fingers on. I really do this for you as much as I do it for me. I know these stories bring a smile to my bad days, and I always hope they can do the same for someone else. You guys are AWESOME. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir competes against Adrien Agreste _mano a mano_!  
>  Or, well, movie date vs. movie date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick write, quick edit. Let me know if there are any mistakes! :)

Chat Noir was late for the "patrol" that he had invited Ladybug to that night. When he arrived at the meeting place at the banks of the Seine (there was a specific bench there that held a special memory), he wasn't even able to wipe the smile off his face long enough to look remotely guilty about his lack of punctuality. Instead, as soon as Ladybug laid eyes on his bounding form, he literally pounced on her in happiness.

"Cha – !"

Ladybug's cry was smothered by a certain superhero who was equal parts loving, over-eager, and over-zealous to prove himself the alpha male to his counterpart. Counterpart, here, meaning his own alter-ego. This girl had kissed Adrien Agreste, and Chat Noir was determined to make her forget all about him.

When their lips touched, Chat didn't even bother being soft with her. One hand firmly but gently held her at the base of her neck, one hand wrapped securely around her waist. He pulled her close, trying to maintain his composure when he was trying so hard not to melt into the aggressive atmosphere he had created between them. The contact was vital. He needed this reassurance. He needed to be able to know that she was his, as much as she would let him. He only pulled away when he felt her fingers lace into his hair; he wouldn't recover from that, and he still needed to take her to their little surprise.

Leaning his forehead on hers, he breathed out a laugh.

"Geez, kitty…" Ladybug panted lightly. "It hadn't been that long, has it?"

"Long enough," Chat answered her, equally cryptic in his reply as she had been in her question.

"You didn't call me to our secret spot just for this, though, did you?"

"If I did, would you really mind?"

Ladybug only offered a coy smile, eyebrow raised. Chat grinned in return.

"C'mon, M'lady," Chat said, whipping from his spot and pulling her along with him. "I have a surprise." She yelped when he swung her in close to him and vaulted up with his baton in one fluid motion.

The city lights blazed in whirring swirls and patterns around them. For all the stars they were missing due to the Parisian air, Chat really couldn't be disappointed. Paris legendarily held a certain charm; through the ages that charm hadn't left. Instead, it had only evolved, and Chat loved more and more each day he had with his own Lady Luck in the City of Love.

The minutes lengthened – the right spot hadn't been easy to fight – but the trip ended when Chat's baton hit the top of a large, triangular-shaped apartment complex. The landing with his lady was gentler than how they had traveled, Chat gingerly pawing the ground with his boots first before staring into Ladybug's eyes as he gently lowered her the rest of the way. She exhaled loudly, and the fact that she had been holding her breath made Chat a little giddy inside. He watched her for a moment more, the yellowy lights of the Palais Garnier Opera House glistening behind her, lighting up her face just enough that his night vision was not needed.

He had wanted to be on the roof of the Opera House itself, but the sharp edges across the surface made it nearly impossible to execute his plan to one-up, well, himself.

"What?" Ladybug said at last, a hand reaching up to her face in a gesture that was both bashful and adorable.

"Do you know how tempting it is to kiss you just, well, all the time?"

Ladybug giggled. "I may have some sort of idea, chaton, but I literally cannot say that I completely understand the desire."

Chat palmed the sides of her face and pulled her forehead to his own as before, chuckling.

"It's a shame, really," he whispered back playfully. "You're missing out. Maybe I'll have to don some spots one day so you can see how attractive you are."

"So, it's the spots, then?" Ladybug replied, pushing his hands from her face, an arch look crossing her features. "And here I thought you just liked me for my body."

"A plus, to be sure, but really…it's the spots that do me in."

Ladybug shook her head, entirely bemused. The expression on her face was one he had seen earlier that day in the darkness of a movie theater, and he felt his lips twitch in an almost irritated manner. He turned before she could notice his own feelings his face was surely betraying at that moment. Clawed fingers fiddled with his little DIY project. He pulled up the lock screen features on his phone, wishing that he had prepped a little more of this with his actual fingers and not the super claws.

While in his kitty crouch, his cat ears twitched at the sound of Ladybug padding her way over to him.

"And did you just say 'don some spots'?" she said in a teasing tone. "Wait…are you secretly an 80-year-old man that just morphs into a hot young cat with the powers of the Miraculous!?"

Though her tone was playful, and Chat laughed aloud at the supposition, the joking question gave him pause. He was reminded, again, of his girlfriend's boyfriend, and the little interlude they had had earlier that day.

Boyfriend? What was Adrien to Marinette? He'd have to ask that later.

…Without the cat ears, of course.

"Chaton?" Ladybug's questioning voice pulled him out of his temporary daze.

"'Hot young cat', huh?" Chat answered hurriedly, trying to get back into his smooth groove. He stood abruptly, causing Ladybug's eyes to shoot straight up to look into his face. He loved doing this to her, catching her off guard. Every minute of every day, she held him tied to her little finger, and he absolutely loved it; but he also loved to throw her off balance every once in a while. Call it a guilty pleasure, but seeing Ladybug not know exactly what to do in every situation, specifically where he was concerned, made him nothing short of happy.

Not in a Marinette to Adrien way, though. Not yet at least…he hadn't really had time to process that.

"Y-Yeah," Ladybug stammered, and Chat grinned at the blush crossing her cheeks on his behalf. Evidence was good that this would play out similarly in their civilian forms then as well. She took a step back from him then, eyeing him from his head to his toes. "Good gall, Chat…you've definitely been eating your Wheaties lately, haven't you?"

Chat merely put one hand on his hip and ghosted his fingers under her chin. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ladybug scoffed at this.

"Like cheese you don't. Are you going to tell me why you brought me here? Or are you just going to stand in front of your little box there all night like a creeper?"

"Ooo, such the flatterer, M'Lady." Chat grabbed Ladybug by the shoulders suddenly and whipped her around. With a very Chat-like flourish, he pulled a black blanket off a pile he was sure Ladybug had missed before. Under the cover were a few plush pillows atop a fluffy-looking, open sleeping bag.

"What…?" Ladybug started. Chat finally moved from in front of the small box he had been fiddling with. A light blasted through the darkness. Ladybug blinked a few times before she seemed to adjust to the light. When it seemed to click what was happening, Chat turned on the Bluetooth speaker he had brought along.

"Which pet's address in the finest in Paris? Which pets possess the finest pedigree…"

Playful sketches of kittens danced on the wall of the apartment building where the light was shining, playing along to the classic song. Ladybug gaped for a moment before turning back to him.

"Oh, Chat…"

With a hand on his shoulder for support, Ladybug pushed herself up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Though he had literally just made-out with her fifteen minutes prior, the brushed contact made the heat come up to his cheeks. He watched Ladybug as she giddily planted herself onto the pile of pillows and pulled the blanket up around her. Chat put down the small speaker and raked a clawed hand through the back of his hair.

There was still more to say, but he wasn't sure how to say it.

Does this blow the date earlier today out of the water?

Agreste wouldn't know how to make his own phone projector screen, would he?

You prefer me to him, right?

Ladybug looked up at him again, he tried to smile as broadly in return.

He settled on a safer question.

"Better than a movie theater, huh?"

Ladybug squinted questioningly at him before giggling and shaking her head.

"Like there was any competition?"

Chat felt a yank on his arm before he was pulled down next to his Lady.

It wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. In his mind, he replied, Yes, actually, and I want to know that I won big time. But the words still wouldn't come. It was ridiculous, really. He needed to just ask, to just say something. Why couldn't he just say something!?

Ladybug started singing along with the French words and Chat felt himself fall for her a little more.

That was why. She was why.

He loved this girl. And she loved him. But what if…what if she didn't want them to be the same person? The thought seemed crazy as she obviously liked both sides of him…but for as well as Chat knew Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was still something of a mystery to him.

(Apparently, part of the reason for this was a big fat crush on him she had harbored for who knows how long.)

And while Chat was constantly able to talk with Ladybug, one can only get so far in conversations when you're trying to maintain secret identities.

Chat could tell anyone that Ladybug had a weak left block but a mean right hook. He could recite her favorite one-liners and playful quips. He knew how many spots were on her costume (87, including the mask) and where they all were located. But he hadn't been able to know her favorite color, or if she prefers lilies to daffodils, or how she likes to eat her croissants in the morning (does she even eat croissants in the morning!? She lives in a bakery…Chat knew he would eat croissants every morning….)

At these thoughts, a deflated sigh passed through Chat's lips. The sound drew the attention of Ladybug.

"What's wrong, minou?"

Chat shook his head and smiled down at her before pulling her closer to him.

"Nothing you can't fix, M'Lady." To dispel any more questions from his girlfriend, Chat nuzzled into Ladybug's cheek until she was laughing and trying to push him away. The resulting wrestling match ended with Chat lying completely on top of Ladybug as she laid on her side, her small frame completely squished under his own wider one. The contact was comfortable, at least for him. While he was mentally continuing to sweep his current problems under the rug, having Ladybug there with him now, being able to touch her in this moment, was bliss.

Without warning, he started to purr.

"Nooooo, Chaaaaat!" Ladybug whined from under him. Chat smiled to himself while she tried to wiggle out from under him again (she really had tried to escape earlier, but it was simply not happening). "Chaaaat, you're like a giant purr generator! I can't even hear the show anymore! Get o – NO STOP LAUGHING YOU'RE MAKING MY FACE SMACK INTO THE GROUND!"

Bliss. However temporary it might prove to be…this was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I…know I said I'd update every day until this was done, buuuuut…apparently I lied. Sorry! I'm trying. (3 Thanks for all the comments, favs, and views! I purromise I'll get to replying ASAP, but when I have an hour to be able to reply, or an hour to write another chapter…well…yeah. Hehe.  
> ...  
> BUT OKAY I PUT TOGETHER A FLUFFMAS LIST. IT'S ON TUMBLR, AND YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY TUMBLR PAGE OR LOOKING UP "25 DAYS OF FLUFFMAS"!  
> I have my own personal prompt list, but it'll be based off of the Fluffmas countdown calendar. THANK YOU to everyone who helped make this possible! The support from y'all is just awesome sauce. Thanks a bunch. *hugs for all!*  
> ...  
> Also…who's ready for some MariChat? (8


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwami talks and...and...what the heck, Marinette?

_36\. Going to the Louvre after midnight_

_37\. Walk in the park after midnight (again)_

_38\. Picnic on top of at the Trocodero_

_39\. Kissing her over and over and over and over and ov_

" _Adrien!_ "

Plagg's voice startled Adrien out of his momentary daydream. He blinked a few times before glancing down at what he had written before hurriedly erasing it, a warmth blooming in his cheeks. Plagg only shook his head, a low hiss making his disapproval known.

" _Why_ are you doing this again?" the small black Kwami asked, his tone an indication of his want to knock realization into  _Adrien_  rather than actually searching for an explanation himself. Scowling at his companion, Adrien huffed.

" _When_ I finally reveal myself to Ladyb –  _Marinette_ ," he said, "and I can start actually dating her openly…and maybe if we are able to reveal ourselves to her parents or after we're  _married_ ," – Plagg snickered at this comment, Adrien gave him a dirty look – "I'm going to do the gentlemanly thing and ask permission." With a sure nod of his head, Adrien turned back to his paper, trying to remember what he had meant to write before his brain headed out on vacation to travel to his favorite daydream.

"You're going to ask permission for things you've already done." It wasn't a question, just a deadpanned statement that was so unbelieving, the sarcasm and teasing were dismissed in lieu of implied stupidity.

"I'm asking permission for things I  _would have_ asked permission for if I'd had the chance."

"So you're going to ask permission for things you've already done."

Adrien gave Plagg a little flick to the ear. The Kwami hissed again.

"Can I at least ask  _why_ you're being so… _you_?" Plagg chirped out, rubbing his ear with a tiny flipper-paw.

Adrien realized that he wasn't going to be able to finish his list with Plagg floating aimlessly over his shoulder, cynicism cutting into Adrien more harshly than paper cuts. But Adrien was more amusedly annoyed than actually put off. Sighing, he shoved the unfinished list into the recesses of his desk before pushing away from the wooden surface and spinning aimlessly in his office chair.

"I'm  _winning_."

Plagg just stared. "Come again?"

Adrien growled and pushed himself out of his chair to angrily begin pacing around his room. Out of habit, his fingers dragged across his face in exasperation.

"I'm  _winning_ , Plagg! Against myself! This should  _not_ be happening!"

Plagg lifted his paws in a  _what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about_ way and shook his head.

Adrien dropped his hands to one side, the gesture as if he were measuring something in the air in front of him. "Every date I take her on as Adrien I take her on," – his hands switched to the other side in the same gesture – " _Chat_ takes her on similar one. But a  _better_ one. At least, that's what I thought! But it's starting to seem like she is enjoying  _Adrien's_ ," – he sneered the name on his lips – "company better than  _mine_!"

Plagg let his charge's words float in the dead space for a moment before answering.

"You know you're being an  _idiot_ , right?" Plagg offered. Adrien only moaned in reply before walking to his bed and faceplanting into the mattress.

"I know," came his blanket-suppressed reply.

Plagg floated over to the blond-haired mess.

"Since when do you actually agree with me?"

Adrien turned his head to be heard better. "Uh, I  _always_ agree with you when you're right?"

"Psh, you've only agreed with me like,  _three_ times since you've known me."

"I believe that is more  _you're_ fault than mine, honestly."

" _Puh!_ Un _grateful_!" The kitty Kwami dove to the top of Adrien's head and circled a few times before nestling into the blond locks. Adrien rolled his eyes but resisted shaking his head. Plagg sighed before continuing the conversation. "So what now? You're just going to…what? Keep playing this little game with Ladybug?" A dark chuckled escaped Plagg.

" _Yes_ ," Adrien answered, hand coming up by Plagg to flail wildly in further exasperation at his Kwami's lack of being able to grasp the absolute seriousness of this delicate situation. "Because I'm  _winning_! And I should be  _losing_!" He sighed. "Because when I'm with her I'm not me, but I'm winning against myself, and  _I_  should be winning by a landslide!"

"If it makes you feel better, after listening to all this, I definitely see you as a loser."

" _Funny_. But that's the problem! I seem to be incapable of being a loser!"

" _Wow_. Humble much?"

Adrien waved him away as he turned and sat up on the bed. Plagg hissed in protest before flying over to the garbage can and diving in.

A thought pricked Adrien's mind as he sat and pondered his predicament. He could…but no…but would it work?

"That's it…" Adrien whispered to himself. "I need to  _be_ a loser!"

"Wish granted!" Plagg's voice rang from the metallic can by the desk.

Adrien ignored him. He pushed himself up from the bed and began pacing around again, one arm behind his back and one on his chin in a very Sherlock-esque pose.

"If I stop playing fair, if I start losing on purpose…"

" _Adrien_ ," Plagg's voice came out harshly. When Adrien looked to his Kwami, Plagg was poking his head out of his can with a very serious expression on his face. "That is a  _terrible_ idea."

Adrien huffed. "Well, what  _else_ am I supposed to do!?"

" _Oh I don't know talk to her or something!? Oh but what do I know I'm just a millenia-old fairy of destruction that's seen lots of relationships in his long, long life time!_ "

A scowl marked Adrien's features. He was about to retort with something about how it's not that  _simple_ , when a knock was suddenly heard on the other side of his door.

"Adrien?" Nathalie's voice rang out. "Is someone in there with you?"

"Uhhhhh!" Adrien intelligently replied. He began a frantic dance before the TV remote was thrown into his face. " _OW!_  I mean, uh, i-it's just the TV, Nathalie!" He clicked turned to click the button to turn it on, but Plagg had beat him to it. While normally Plagg was anything  _but_ helpful in day-to-day situations like this, Adrien had the distinct impression Plagg was trying to show that maybe he actually might know what he's talking about, that maybe Adrien should heed his advice.

The doorknob jiggled and Adrien vaulted himself over the edge of the couch, landing roughly on his face.

"Adrien," Nathalie said by way of asking permission to enter his room. Meaning, she was there, and he was going to have to talk to her whether he wanted to or not.

Adrien poked his head over the back of the sofa. "Hm?"

"You'll need to cancel your plans for Friday," Nathalie spoke to him while looking down at her tablet, as if she was already canceling plans and moving things around, which, admittedly, she probably was. "Your father changed his mind and wants you to come to the event at the Louvre with him.

The model used all his model-ness model training and did  _not_ roll his eyes. Instead, he asked a question.

"Can I bring someone with me?"

Nathalie finally looked at him.

"He said if you asked, the answer is yes."

"Ok…" Adrien answered automatically in a forlorn voice. Then he realized what Nathalie had actually said. "Wait…what?" There may or may not have been a flick of a smile on Nathalie's face.

"You're going to invite the Dupain-Cheng girl you have been seeing lately, correct?"

"I…well, yeah?"

"Good. Your father wants to get to know her better. I'll let him know you're bringing her."

"Uh, wha –? No, Nathalie, wait! I haven't asked her yet!"

Nathalie had been turning to leave but stopped midstep and looked over her shoulder at Adrien with a blank, knowing stare.

"I'll let your father know you're bringing Mlle Dupain-Cheng."

"Uh…yeah, okay. Thanks, Nathalie."

With a slight nod, Nathalie was gone.

Adrien stood there in the middle of his room digesting everything that had just happened. The event mulled over in his mind, mixing together like separate ingredients that needed a good bake to pop out with a well-based plan.

His father wanted to get to know Marinette better? This was…excellent? Right? Not…not scary?  _Right!?_

Images of the strong leader and representative Marinette was flashed through his brain. While he  _had_ seen her trip over her words or stutter around  _him_ , she had practically done it with  _no_ one else, including his father. And Adrien so much wanted his father to be involved in his life, and Marinette was a big part of that, so…this would work.

This. Would. Work…

A small smile started to spread onto Adrien's face. With the anxieties of the event quelled some, his thoughts drifted back to the discussion he and Plagg had been having (or, the thoughts Adrien was spouting out and the commentary Plagg was  _offering_ ).

Plagg suddenly appeared on the remote Adrien was still holding in his hand.

"I know where you're going with this," Plagg started, his tone not quite threatening, but certainly on its way there. "All I can say is this plan is  _stupid_."

"Oh, Plagg," Adrien purred at his little friend, drawing a finger down to scratch the little kitty head. "I think you have only a simple idea of what I'm thinking. My  _entire_ plan is a whole lot stupider than you yet realize."

qpqpqpqpqp

"Yeah, okay. Mm-hm." Marinette giggled. "Yes, Adrien. Mm-hm. Yeah, I'll see you then. Byyyeee…."

Marinette burst through the trapdoor to her balcony, pausing only to squeal very,  _very_ loudly. Tikki floated out by her face and giggled.

"Another date with Adrien?" Tikki asked, and Marinette suspected she already knew the answer. Pulling herself the rest of the way out, Marinette turned to close her hatch before doing a little dance on the balcony.

"Yeeeeessss! He's taking me to a business event with his father at the  _Louvre_ on Friday!" The answer to Tikki's question finally gushed out of the blue-eyed girl. Little red bug that she was, Tikki zoomed around and around Marinette, excited buzzing noises filling the air. "Tikki, did you know how  _awesome_ that's going to be? How did I get so lucky!?"

Tikki giggled again. "Well, Marinette, you  _are_ Ladybug!"

" _We_ are Ladybug," Marinette playfully corrected, tickling Tikki in the stomach as the two delved into another fit of titters. Breathing in the night air deeply, Marinette, with Tikki on her shoulder, walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the Seine. The wind whipped past her hair, bringing with it a pleasant chill from the river.

"But Marinette, didn't you have something planned with Chat Noir Friday night?"

Marinette blinked once before answering. "Yeah…"

With this thought, Marinette was lost into the normal daydreams involving her cat-like boyfriend. A smile tugged at her lips whenever her mind strayed to him. Despite the inordinate amount of dates she had been on lately, Marinette would be lying if she said she didn't indulge herself just a bit in the attention she was receiving. It was different, fun, and, dare she even  _think_ it, secretly rewarding. Being fawned over in her alternate life was gratifying…but she was Ladybug then. It was normal, natural even, for people, including Chat Noir, to idolize her, to look at her as some sort of Savior. It was a ruse, a mask, but the part of her that craved recognition was anything but humbled by the private and public acclaim.

And then there was Adrien. Adrien Agreste who had suddenly started lavishing her in attention out of nowhere, leaving her a stuttering mess when he dragged her into public just to hold her hand or mack on her like Chat Noir. It was a strange feeling, and she felt almost… _wrong_  in thinking her life was divided into two parts…but it wasn't like  _she_ was the same person in the suit and out of it. Not  _really_. Why shouldn't they – Ladybug  _and_ Marinette – be able to have some fun? Something about  _Adrien_ was new and exciting, the feelings for him she had repressed for so long finally being free and out in the open was like letting off steam she'd been holding onto for the last few  _years_. He was funny in a way she had  _only_ seen through Chat Noir; the similarities, now that she could see both of them up close, were astounding.

She imagined the face of the Agreste line in cat ears and winking behind a mask.

She imagined Cat Noir walking down a  _cat_ walk.

Another small giggle escaped at the silent pun, and she felt Tikki nuzzle her cheek affectionately. Marinette closed her eyes for a moment, imagining, not for the first time, strong hands holding her so securely, she knew he never wanted to let her go. She sighed. Leaning on the railing, she opened her eyes back to look over Paris. Her head came down to rest in her crossed arms as she thought, not for the first time, who her boyfriend really was under his façade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick write! Hopefully there aren't too many errors!  
> And I know I said MariChat this chapter but…it took off somewhere else first.  
> BUT NEXT TIME FOR SURE. AND IT WILL BE LIKE, "WHHHAAAAT!?"  
> Yeah. Ok. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/COMMENTS, FAVORITES/KUDOS, AND ALL-AROUND GOOD THOUGHTS FOR THIS! I just…I really…I mean…thank you. Sincerely. I mean…I love you guys. Y'all make me feel good. *n.n*  
> ...  
> Um…and the plan is to update this again today. So…look for that. :D  
> <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, you said _what_ now??

Had Adrien known Marinette was going to be in the locker room, he would have mentally prepared himself better. As it was, the clock said there were still ten minutes before school started, so he really hadn't expected her for another…ten minutes. At the sound of her pleasant voice coming out in a decidedly  _not_ -so-pleasant way, Adrien folded himself into the row on the other side. He was  _not_ eavesdropping. He was collecting information to better know how to help his girlfriend. And, depending on what the matter really  _was_ , he was saving himself from a "woman's scorn", or whatever that saying was.

"…told him about this? This is some deep stuff, Mari."

That was Alya's voice. Of course.

"No…we never talk about stuff like this. At least, not anymore." Marinette sighed, and Adrien placed his hand on his heart subconsciously. "He's still wearing that mask with me, Alya. I just want him to, to  _take off the mask_ and be  _real_ with me, you know?"

A locker closed.

"Hon, I get you," Adrien heard Alya reply. The voice was getting closer to where Adrien stood in the next aisle. "And all I can say is…I think it's time for a little chat, if you get what I mean."

There was silence for a moment before Marinette and Alya burst out in laughter. Adrien was too busy listening to the rich sounds of Marinette's laugh to register that they had turned out of their aisle. Skittering around the corner, Adrien barely missed an open locker with his face before dodging behind it. Above everything else now, he definitely did  _not_ want to get caught doing what he had been busy convincing himself he  _wasn't_ doing.

"I know, Alya," Marinette giggled through her words. "I just can't seem to  _cat-_ ch him at the right time."

The two girls pulled open the large locker room door and left with renewed laughter, Alya shaking her head at her best friend's word choice. The person with the open locker Adrien had just hid behind started to close it. Adrien couldn't stop him, couldn't  _move_.

Had she just…? Did she  _really_ just…?

Sure, he had suspected, but…it was just an empty supposition. He hadn't  _actually_ believed that she didn't know. Because she would never do that! It was all just a test…!

Oh, gosh, she actually doesn't  _know_.

Adrien raked his hands through his hair, his feet picking up a pace around the crowded locker area.

And then just to say those things to  _Alya_!? Did  _Alya_ know, then? They were obviously talking about  _him_! Or did Marinette have someone  _else_ entirely, another secret superhero boyfriend!?

No, she couldn't –  _didn't_. Adrien would be able to smell him on her.

Hm…was that a creepy thing to admit?

So it had to be him.

She wanted to see Chat Noir without the mask, huh?

Adrien had already planned for this date to go badly, but now…it was a personal challenge.

qpqpqpqpqp

It was hard to keep up appearances for the next two days and nights with Marinette and Ladybug. The task was made a little easier when Adrien blatantly cancelled everything up until Friday…and even then, he made sure he skipped school that day entirely (to help oversee things for the party, right?)

When Marinette – or Ladybug – would text him, though, he always made sure to respond.  _Texting_ was easy; the screen was another mask for his feelings, one that wouldn't betray him. Hopefully.

Despite his mixed emotions – ranging from anywhere around anxious to annoyed to love-crossed – Adrien was actually, well,  _excited_ about the idea of bringing Marinette somewhere fancy, somewhere very,  _very_ public. He was sure she would look beautiful – she looked beautiful in anything anyway – and he would be able to parade her around his father and all of his father's "friends". It was charming, and would bring a great relief to him to have somewhere there he knew and loved.

He  _almost_ regretted what he was about to do.

But Marinette had  _punned_ while talking about him. Something had to give.

This thoughts only entertained Adrien for the two minutes it literally took for him to drive to Marinette's house. The sleek silver of his car played with the lights of the bakery in the darkness. Breathe in…breathe out. As he stepped out of the car, he buttoned up his slim-fit suit jacket, momentarily distracted with straightening his suit to think about much else. When he was almost to the side door of the apartment building, Adrien finally lifted his eyes…and froze.

Marinette was closing the door behind her, seeming eager to get out of the house. (Her parents were, undoubtedly, right on the inside of the door, watching.) She turned, and Adrien felt his hand this time when it reached up to his racing heart. His fingers, needing something to latch onto, dug the tips into the fabric.

"Ah,  _cats_."

The expression came out breathless, surprised, awestruck. But it didn't come from him. It came from the doe-eyed beauty by the door.

Marinette blushed, but still didn't stop trailing her eyes all over Adrien's body. The sensation felt a little like an x-ray, and, well, a little like…maybe making out, but with her eyes. If  _that_ made any sense at all. It definitely gave him the same feeling in his gut. Especially when she bit her lip like that. Adrien gulped.

"You,  _ah_ …" Marinette tried again. "I mean, y-you look,  _gall you look ho –_ I mean! You look rrrrreally handsome, Adrien." She seemed to shiver and trip over the r's. It was completely adorable.

_Dang_.

He looked over Marinette again. Her pink, satiny dress was cocktail length, flaring out at the waist to full skirting underneath. The tights were sheer, but had a lacey pattern that was only distinguishable when the lights shone on them. And  _heels_. Gall, the girl was wearing  _heels_ for the first time ever, and if anyone ever told him that they were magic slippers, he would absolutely believe them…because heels should  _not_ be able to naturally do that to a girl's legs –  _posture_ , he meant  _posture_.

_DAAAANG._

Marinette finally looked away, her curled ringlets by her face bobbing against her cheeks. The rest of her hair was pinned up into a classy bun, tied with a matching pink ribbon, the tails of the satiny material floating down to almost her shoulders.

Too late, Adrien realized he hadn't said anything in response to Marinette's own admission. The toe of her heel skidded inward and her hands fidgeted unsurely in front of her, a little purse (just big enough for a Kwami) dangled from her wrist.

Without wasting any more time, Adrien rushed to Marinette. He pulled her hands up to his chest and kissed them both before looking down at her. Their eyes met for only a moment before he bent down and kissed her right on the lips. Her form relaxed immediately, a sigh pushing out from her mouth to his own. They stayed that way, Adrien pouring every compliment he couldn't voice into the movement of his lips, for a solid two minutes before he pulled away.

"You look  _stunning_ , Marinette."

"Th-Thanks, Adrien."

"Shall we," – Adrien cleared his throat – "get going then?"

"Uh, y-yeah, let's do that."

Adrien walked Marinette into the car, trying to calm his racing heart. This was  _not_ going as planned. At all.

_Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater. Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater. Cheater, cheater…_

The mantra repeated through Adrien's mind over and over to remind him of who he was with and what he was going to do. What he  _needed_ to do.

He needed to keep his eyes off those fancy-pants tights.

….And maybe try to keep his hands in his pockets.

qpqpqpqpqp

The party was going  _great_.

And by great, Adrien meant  _awful_.

But in the way that he planned, so… _great_.

So far, Adrien had managed to leave Marinette alone with the most boring, talkative people he knew, made sure she caught him picking his teeth, and introduced her as a friend to everyone in the room, including his father (who, admittedly, narrowed his eyes at his son, a look that was enough that Adrien knew he could see right through his lie but wasn't going to voice his opinion at the moment). They had enjoyed hors d'oeuvres while literally rubbing shoulders with people as Adrien dragged Marinette through the crammed event area, "accidentally" bumping her into people while she blushed madly. Adrien held in a smile and continued to play the oblivious innocent. It was the most fun he had ever had at an event, despite the looks he continually got from his father (surprising) and the side-glances he received from Marinette (expected).

It was nearing the time of the actual sit-down portion of the event. Tables were being called and groups of eight high-positioned people were led in while the rest of the guests waited for their turn. It was now or never.

Thank goodness Ladybug had, among other things, encouraged them to have a burping contest. And, upon discovering his shocking lack of belching experience (including the wide-eyed stare at seeing a  _lady_   _burp_ ), had taught him the ins and outs of developing an air bubble good enough to compete against his spotted partner. The irony that the skill set she had taught him was coming back to bite her in the you-know-where was almost enough to make Adrien choke from laughter as he sucked in air and swallowed it down. The feeling in his stomach bubbled somewhat unpleasantly, but not enough to keep him from his mission. Placing a hand on his stomach, he leaned toward Nathalie and put a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look at him, Adrien tried to put the most convincing, "Imma-gun-hurl" face on.

"Nathalie…" Adrien somewhat- _loudly_ mumbled. His voice drew the attention of some other members of their waiting group, including his father and Marinette. "I'm…I'm not feeling too well…"

Suddenly Adrien lurched forward a bit, as if he were trying to hold something back, and let out the loudest belch he had ever emitted in his life.

(Where the  _crap_ was  _that_ during their latest burping contest!?)

The effect was immediate, and Adrien had to lean on Nathalie and hide his face to keep the barking laugh schooled behind her shoulder. Because, honestly, Adrien had never known his father's eyes could blow so wide, or that his lips could pull so tight.

Next to him, Marinette seemed to be having a similar struggle. He could hear her coughing (laughing), the sound coming out muffled as though she had shoved her face into her handbag. Which, he supposed, she probably had.

Nathalie, meanwhile, had frozen under his weight. Now, though, she seemed to suddenly stir. And while Adrien had heard her use a stern or distressed voice a handful of times in his life, the strangled cry that came out of her throat to accompany her words was so foreign, Adrien almost broke through his reserve to collapse in unaffected titters.

" _Adrien! Let's get you out of here right. NOW._ "

And with that, Adrien was ushered from the hall.

He managed to glance backward and saw a stunned Marinette. A Marinette who just realized that her "friend" had essentially dumped their date and left her alone for the rest of the evening.

Darn that Adrien. Whatever was Marinette supposed to do?

qpqpqpqpqp

It was a little under twenty minutes before Adrien had been brought and successfully dumped into his bedroom. The Gorilla, though a dutiful bodyguard, had no desire or inclination to nursing  _or_ babysitting and had planted himself at the head of the house after seeing Adrien safely into his room (and at a safe distance, too). Adrien wasted no time. He knew Gorilla wouldn't check on him, that Nathalie or his father wouldn't call, and he had already sent an apology text to Marinette to explain what had happened.

**_A (8:59 pm): You, uh, don't have to stay with those guys the whole night if you don't want to._ **

**_A (8:59 pm): I'm really sorry I had to leave our date._ **

**_M (9:00 pm): It's fine, really._ **

**_M (9:17 pm): …_ **

**_M (9:23 pm): Ok, actually I think I'm going to head._ **

**_M (9:23 pm): Thanks again for inviting me, and I hope you feel better soon._ **

But Adrien didn't get the last few messages.

Because Chat Noir was about to make his appearance.

qpqpqpqpqp

The bright lights of the Louvre illuminated the figure of Marinette as she walked out of the pyramid structure. The dark of the night caused her shadow to appear with defined lines as it stretched across the lengths of concrete and stone, the stretched figure of a lithe girl with a poofy dress contrasting against the yellow glow splintering through the glass. Chat couldn't do anything but do what he does best when he sees his lady. He whistled at her. Marinette froze, a brief smile floating up to her face before her body turned toward the direction of his whistle. This time the smile met her eyes but quickly turned into a smirk. The entire picture of " _Really_?" came to life when she placed a hand on her hip.

" _Cat-_ calls?" she called out to him in the shadows.

Chat grinned. He vaulted with his baton, pushing himself into the air and deftly landing in a crouch right in front of Marinette. As he straightened, he grabbed her hand, placing a lingering kiss on her knuckles. He was gratified by the flush on her cheeks.

"I thought I might be seeing you tonight," Marinette whispered to him.

"I hope to see you  _every_  night," Chat replied easily, taking her other hand and kissing those knuckles too. Marinette didn't respond, and Chat could feel her pulse rise a bit.

"Want to get out of here?" he purred, bending to whisper the offer into her ear. He remained there, stroking her fingers with his thumb, waiting for an answer.

"Take me home?"

Ten minutes later found the duo landing in front of Marinette's side door. The arches and looming apartments by her own living area put the world into a blacker night than they had been experiencing before. Not for the first time, Chat was thankful for his night vision. Landing low so he could absorb all the of impact Chat gingerly deposited his precious cargo, unwinding his arms from around her so slowly, he wondered if everyone would be able to tell how much he just wanted to hold her like that forever.

"So, Princess…" Chat drawled out, resting an arm against the wall just above Marinette's head and leaning down into her personal space juuuust a bit. "Did you have a fun time tonight?"

Marinette could only give him a flat look.

"It could have been better."

Chat tsked, shaking his head theatrically and adding in an eye-roll for good measure. He leaned down to tickle her nose with his own. Marinette only giggled softly, the sound accompanied by a little puff of warm air on his lips. The feeling made him shiver, and he had to force out the next words through a hitched voice.

"I can fix that."

The clawed hand not supporting his weight on the wall slowly reached behind Marinette and rested on her neck. Before he could do anything more, though, Marinette, who was closer to his face than she normally was because of her heels, swayed forward and gently touched her lips to his in what could be considered a chaste kiss. But it was from  _Marinette_. And  _any_ touch from Marinette always  _burned_.

When Marinette pulled away slightly, her eyes were shut, and she seemed to be reveling in the feel of him close to her. The sight urge Chat closer, and he leaned into Marinette again, pushing on her mouth a little more forcefully than he had originally planned.

The burning continued. Marinette's responses, just like Ladybug's had always been, matched his perfectly. They  _always_ matched up perfectly with each other, and the way her lips moved with his own was no exception. But  _this_ was not necessarily part of his plan. His original plan, yes, was to get her to like his favorite side of himself more than the other. Tonight, though, had been more about getting the girl back who thought she had any right to two-time her two-year boyfriend. To play the girl who had played him.

So when Marinette sighed into his arms and spoke volumes of wanting a little more from him, Chat pulled away slightly.

"When are you going to learn to stick with the right guy in the first place?"

Marinette, who had ghosted her lips across Chat's while he spoke, went stiff at these words. Chat felt her pull back from him, and he opened his suddenly heavy-lidded eyes to see how his words had affected her. All he could see was a sea of shocked and curious blue. The look etched into her countenance was causing a certain itch to blister under his skin, like goosebumps, but fiery.

It was something that felt an awful lot like guilt.

Chat swallowed, the bitter taste in his mouth feeling thick as it traveled to his gut. Marinette's head tilted as she studied him, a statue giving a statue a stare-down. Because Chat was completely frozen under her scrutiny, and Marinette had yet to move anything but her eyes.

All at once, said eyes widened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( DUN DUN DUUNNN.
> 
> So…it's 2:00 am here. I was literally falling asleep while writing this (the last time this happened, I kept looking at my screen and seeing letters typed out like "hhhhhhhhhhhhh" and stuff…it was pretty bad), but I was so close to being done with this chapter that I kept going! I did a quick edit and found some mistakes, but I'll have to look over it more tomorrow for a better edit (if I remember).  
> ...  
> Thanks for everything, you guys! I've especially been enjoying the comments…and while I normally LOVE to answer them and give ideas or hints about things that might happen sooner or later in the fic, I strategically kept away from answering any of the last chapter's notes…because reasons. Reasons that will be revealed in due course.  
> ...  
> AND MY FLUFFMAS STUFF WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW! WOO! (YAY FOR FREE TIME).  
> ...  
> And if no one has reminded you today, remember that you are you, you're a wonderful you, and there is no one more you-ier than you, and we need a little more you around here, because YOU ARE AWESOME. Yay, you! I love you! Really. n.n ))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wanted Marinette's POV...here you go. 8)

"Inspirational purposes, huh?" Chat Noir asked with a mocking lilt to his voice.

"Oh, absolutely!" Marinette replied playfully, reaching out to flick her cat-boy counterpart's bell. "That's really  _all_ it is." There was a pointed stare at the end of this exchange. Marinette  _wished_ she knew for sure if Chat Noir could see through her mask…but she couldn't tell. Why he was here now seemed to offer this explanation. There was no other reason, no Akuma attack…just a surprise visit from her favorite superhero jumping through her window.

Okay, the rain could have played a part in why he was here, but…

Marinette watched Chat move curiously around her room, feeling a strange mixture of vulnerability and a sense of home. It was something she'd always wanted to share with her blond-haired boys, even before she knew their combined identities. It was personal, and she felt that, over the years, the need to share something special to her, to let them –  _him_ – into her life was becoming a basic need rather than just an eccentric desire.

Outside the open window, a bird chirped, the blue of its wings flitting by momentarily.

"Well, Milady," Chat said, looking away from her sketchbook pictures and straight into her eyes.

_Did he really just say that?_

"I guess this is the cue for your dashing knight to dash out."

Marinette was frozen in place watching him. He moved to her slowly before bending over and lifting her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mari."

With that, he was gone, and Marinette was no longer wondering  _if_ he knew, but  _how long_ he had known. A smirk grew on her face.

_Oh how he must have enjoyed that_.

qpqpqpqpqp

Ladybug sat on the bench by the Seine, mulling over her first date with Adrien.

_Adrien_.

She had waited  _so long_ for that moment, to just  _touch_ him. The last year had been a necessary torture, hiding her identity from him and knowing who he was. She thought back to the rainy day and her visit from Chat Noir the week before, and then Adrien's actions through the school day just yesterday. He had seemed…preoccupied. A smile grew on her face when she thought about the accidental kiss on her cheek and the ensuing giggling fit from the rest of the class. Sure, it had been embarrassing at the time, but to say that she wasn't one of the ones in titters at his expense would be a lie. It was  _adorable_ , and so very  _Chat Noir_ ; the kiss in public, the sentimentality, the adorable way he was flustered after the accidental delivery.

When she had gone to look for him during lunch (after he bolted out of the door faster than that  _Flash_  Akuma they had faced a few months back), she had been ready to tease him, to call him her kitty in public, to hopefully, well, do what they normally do but not with a suit on. But he had been gone. And when she had barreled into him unsuspectingly, and he was looking at her  _like that_ , and  _so close_ , she had frozen.

And then he asked her out. What else could she say?

The rom-com was her idea. It had been in the theater a while, so the theater wouldn't be packed (perfect for an Agreste outing). It had romance, which she wanted for, well, obvious reasons. And it was going to be  _dark_. The whole time she had planned to try to at least  _talk_ to him, but…that  _face_. Nerves were one thing, she was going crazy. And then he was angling  _away_ from her like if he touched her, she would burn him.

Marinette had seen immediately what was going on. Adrien must have only recently found out about her identity – possibly only that week before, when he had visited her as Chat – and was probably still suffering from the resulting whiplash. He needed space, and Marinette was only too ready to give it to him. Goodness knows it took her a while before she could fully acclimate to her long-time crush being her superhero boyfriend. After a week of screaming and crying into her pillow, she thought she was over the jitters. She should have known better, really. Even if she went by experience over personality, it was enough evidence to prove that she would be forever wracked with nervousness, especially around  _this_ boy.

So nerves? Sure. She was nervous. And he was  _really_ nervous. But…he had seemed to warm up to her. And then the cat had  _kissed_ her, and she couldn't help feeling his actual skin for the first time. There were goosebumps on her arms for the rest of the night.

Until she came here.

The text had appeared on her Ladybug compact:

**_Chat: meet me at "the bench". 22:00_ **

Ladybug wouldn't deny her boyfriend a meet-up. Not when they had a lot to talk about.

Ladybug ghosted her fingers over her lips, smiling. She thought of the first time they had met here, the kiss that brought them together.

There had been an Akuma…and Chat Noir, of course, had taken a bad hit. Cliché. Story of their lives. But he got up and kept going, brushing himself off, smirking at her…and she realized that every prince in the world would always fall flat to him. There  _was_ no one else. So afterward, she let him know in the only way she knew how: she kissed him.

_"I thought there was someone else_ ," he had said. Even then, he was saving her, giving her an escape, reminding her that she may just be caught up in the moment.

But she wasn't.

_"There's no one else who could ever take your place, Chat. You're literally a piece of me_."

Then here, this bench, the next day, they had decided. It wouldn't be easy. They couldn't really know about each other – not now at least – and they couldn't really go on "dates", at least not in a traditional sense. But they would make it work. They always did.

A huge black blur was the only warning Ladybug had before she could try to pull herself from her musings.

"Cha – !"

And then he was kissing her, and the bliss that filled her was enough to forget everything before.

qpqpqpqpqp

Marinette sat in her room, making a list. It had been weeks now, and while Marinette loved being romanced – in and out of the mask – she was growing weary of the sheer volume of dates.  _How_ Adrien had time for that was a mystery, and how  _she_ had time to get together with him was even more so. But it was exhausting, and it wasn't making their relationship any better. In fact, Marinette felt more distant from Adrien  _and_ Chat than ever before.

Her list was broken down into dates from Adrien and dates from Chat, because after the last one, she was starting to see a pattern. It was as if the cat was trying to one-up himself. For every date he asked her on as Adrien, Chat matched it. It seemed like something he would do, really, just to be funny. But neither Adrien nor Chat seemed to be truly enjoying themselves. Marinette was torn between thinking something was bothering him from home, and that  _she_ was the one growing bothersome to him. This latter thought tore at her heart almost as much as the first option.

Asking  _him_ out seemed to be her only option.

The date was planned for Friday night, late. There was an event at the Louvre beforehand, a big, fancy to-do if there ever was one, that Adrien said his father didn't ask him to attend, but Marinette had suspicions that he would be asked to go anyway. It happened all the time. Adrien  _hated_ it, and always thought that  _maybe_ this time he would get out of it. Marinette knew better.

If only he could take someone with him….

Marinette would say yes. Adrien thought these parties were boring, but…

A night with Gabriel Agreste, super awesome fashion designer?

An  _entire evening_ floating around making herself look good with her boyfriend in front of her future father-in-law?

Marinette would say yes.

She looked at her phone. There were no new messages, no alerts,  _nothing_. Marinette sighed.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked from her spot by her computer, nibbling on a cookie and doing a quiz out of Marinette's latest edition of some fashion magazine. When Marinette only looked at her sadly, she put down her snack and floated over to her ward, landing on her shoulder. It seemed to only take a moment of glancing at her T-chart of dates to decipher what was bothering Marinette. The look in her eyes was sad but comforting. Marinette took another deep breath, finally ready to voice the fears that had been tugging at the recesses of her brain.

"He's hiding something from me, Tikki," Marinette spoke softly after another moment of contemplation. "I don't know what bothers me about it more: that he won't tell me, or that I can't fix it."

"You can't take on everything Marinettte," Tikki said sagely. "Sometimes people have to work through things on their own. And it's okay to let them do that."

Marinette sighed again, leaning back in her chair and away from her desk.

_I don't_ want  _to let him work it out by himself_ , she thought with annoyance. Annoyance at him, annoyance at herself, annoyance at her own insecurities and frailties. She felt like she was failing him, but she also felt the truth in Tikki's words. She needed to let him do this, and if he needed her – or wanted her – she would be there for him.

Suddenly her phone rang.

Marinette had a relatively small spaz attack in surprise before flinging her phone around and looking at the screen.

It was Adrien.

"Hello?"

" _Marinette?_ " the voice on the other end said.

At the end of the conversation, Marinette felt more confused than ever. She thought she had already melded the two together, but the way he was acting now, something really was going on. She'd seen both his masks and thought she was finally seeing who was behind them. Instead, it was as if the two masks morphed into one; half was Chat Noir, and half was Model Agreste, and neither one was the real Adrien.

Marinette thought, not for the first time, who her boyfriend really was under his façade.

qpqpqpqpqp

Marinette found herself unable to get through the morning without her complete focus being on her newfound relationship problems. Not for the first time, she found a listening ear with Alya. She shared with her best friend her concerns the best she could, how she thought she knew Adrien, and then how she thought she knew him all over again after spending more time together, but felt like he was holding back from her and their relationship, or hiding something from her.

"I admit I don't really know what to say," Alya replied after a moment, shifting her bag from one arm to the other. "I can't say that I really know who Adrien is, and certainly not any better than you do. But have you told him about this? This is some deep stuff, Mari."

Marinette sighed deeply, her hand coming to a stop midway from her locker, book in hand.

"No…" she finally admitted. Her brain clicked back on and she finished pulling the book into her bag. "We never talk about stuff like this. At least, not anymore." Marinette sighed again. "He's still wearing that mask with me, Alya. I just want him to, to  _take off the mask_ , to be  _real_  with me, you know?" She closed her locker and hefted her now-laden bag onto her shoulder.

"Hon, I get you," Alya replied. A grin pulled onto her face as the two started to walk to the door. "And all I can say is…I think it's time for "a little chat", if you get what I mean." Alya made a kissy face and gave Marinette a pointed eyebrow waggle.

Marinette and Alya burst into laughter.

"A little chat" meant "a make-out". It was a long-standing joke between the two friends, one that was born out of an early recording of LadyNoir kissing that Marinette had tried to defend.

" _They're just having a little chat!"_ she had said, red-cheeked and embarrassed, for reasons her friend surely didn't understand.

_"You mean,_ she's  _having a little_ CHAT," Alya laughed in response. " _As in Chat Noir!"_

Marinette tried not to flush again at the reminder that many of her exploits with her boyfriend were recorded.

(They had tried to hide a lot more since that recording, although Chat didn't seem to mind being able to watch himself with his Lady.)

"I know, Alya," she finally responded, still giggling. And...should she? She couldn't resist… "I just can't seem to  _cat_ -ch him at the right time."

Alya's hand was on the large door's handle and Marinette reached a hand to help her. Together they laughed as they swung the door open, Alya shaking her head through her chuckles at her friend's use of  _pun_ -believable behavior.

"Seriously, though, girl…" Alya paused at the side of the main staircase, pulling Marinette to the side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should talk to him. If you can't find the right time, maybe you gotta  _make_ the right time, know what I'm sayin'?"

Marinette really tried not to sigh again. She seemed to be doing too much of that lately.

"We're going out again tonight. I'll talk to him then."

Alya beamed down at Marinette. The two linked arms and starting up to their classroom.

"Good on you, Mari," Alya said a moment later. "You two will work it out."

Marinette knew they would…but…to what extend would she have to endure the storm until it broke into a rainbow?

qpqpqpqpqp

If Marinette hadn't known her "date" was Chat Noir, she would have been absolutely floored by Adrien Watch-Me-Fake-Sickness-To-Get-Out-Of-This Agreste's lying capabilities. It was disgusting, and what added to the humiliation of laughing like a  _fool_ in front of Grabriel Agreste when Adrien had belched right in front of the mogul (GOSH his face was PR-ICE-LESS) was that Adrien I'm-Cheeky-And-I-Know-It Agreste was currently being whisked away by his caretaker, leaving Marinette in a sea of important rich people, totally lost.

She made sure to glare at him the entire time he was leaving the event area.

With a huff and a sigh, Marinette started mumbling to herself while wringing her hands together. Her group, consisting of, of  _course_ , Gabriel Agreste, because she  _had_ been seated with his son (though she wasn't a "date", just a "friend", apparently, Adrien had made sure to introduce her as to everyone), and other high-laced people of notoriety were making their way into the dimly lit banquet hall. Before they could get many steps into the place, though, Marinette felt a tapping on her arm. She whipped around and found herself confronted by a very disgruntled-looking Gabriel Agreste. He gestured for her to follow him. He walked briskly, Marinette huffing to stay caught up with him. They can to a halt alongside the high walls, cast in slight shadow.

"I see you too have been left in the wake of my son's…obstinate behavior."

Gabriel Agreste looked like he wanted to cross his arms and made a movement to do so before seeming to think better of it and decided to clasp his hands behind his back instead. Marinette didn't nod or reply…it wasn't really a question, and she was too shocked by all of this to trust herself at making coherent conversation.

"I apologize on his behalf," Gabriel continued after a brief moment. Marinette's eyes blew wide in further surprise. "There have been signs that perhaps homeschooling him for so long was a mistake, but I didn't think if would come back with such, eh,  _brutality_  one day." Marinette was struggling to keep in her laughter. "Especially to his girlfriend." Now Marinette looked up into the man's face. His lips twitched as if he was going to  _smile_. "Yes, I know what he  _said_ , but he hasn't exactly been quiet about your relationship while at home. Talking excessively about it to himself… _constantly_ …" M. Agreste actually  _rolled his eyes_. "Anyway, I am going to take care of things on this end. Seeing as how I believe he needs as much social interaction outside of home as possible, given his behavior, I don't want to ground him. Would you be interested, then, to take care of the punishment on your end?"

Marinette paused, taking in the full meaning of this conversation. Gabriel Agreste felt his son was lacking in social manners ( _pffft…he had no idea_ ) and was, essentially, making a business deal with Marinette to clean up the mess of…whatever was going on with him tonight. It was equal parts hilarious, surprising, and flattering. She tapped her fingers on her chin, contemplating the offer. A smile grew on her face. She was just given permission from his own father to prepare and enact retribution for this atrocity of an evening. What else could she say?

"It would be my pleasure, sir."

This time, Gabriel's lip  _did_ twitch up at the corner, just briefly.

"Excellent," he spoke again in his clipped tone, turning again to the tables and straightening his already immaculate ascot. "You are welcome to stay or leave at your leisure."

"I, uh, I think I'll go now, sir." Marinette bowed a little, a smile on her face. "Thank you, M. Agreste."

"My pleasure, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng."

As Marinette headed out of the room, she could have sworn she heard him say something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like, "Oh, she'll be good for him."

qpqpqpqpqp

"When are you going to learn to stick with the right guy in the first place?"

Marinette had been enjoying herself.

After that crap of an evening, and then planning to get back at her boyfriend at the bequest of his father, and then forgetting everything in lieu of the sheer  _feel_ of him…Marinette had been sinking into a good time.

And a good kiss or two.

At Chat's words, however, she froze up. Every good feeling seemed to pool away from her, sucked out from the tone of his voice, the stiffness of his arms. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Chat looking at her trough red cheeks but a steely gaze.

Why would he say that?

The right guy?

But…what… _what!?_

What….

Wait.

He was implying that  _he_ was the right guy, right? And he had been acting like he was…competing against himself. He, of course, knew that she was only seeing Adrien and Chat, right? He  _knew_ that she knew, so what was the problem?

Except…

Except that they had never actually talked about that.

_Oh my gosh_.

Marinette felt her eyes suddenly widen as she looked at her boyfriend.

_He didn't know…he doesn't know that I know…that I've known…Oh. My. GOSH._

Marinette pulled a little away from Chat, closing her eyes in muted anger.

_He thought I was cheating on him_.

"Adrien  _Agreste_ ," Marinette scolded quietly through clenched teeth. She opened her eyes. Her grip on his arms was tight, and she was glad to see the shocked look on his features mixed with a little fear. "Please tell me that you did  _not_ put me through all of  _this_ on  _purpose_."

It took a full two minutes of Marinette staring down Chat for him to respond.

"O-On  _porpoise_ , p-princess?" he said through a voice that shook more than hers. "O-Oh,  _d-d-dolphin_ -ately n-not!"

As if the puns weren't enough, the manic laughter that followed was only further incrimination.

He was backing up, and Marinette was prowling forward.

"Tikki,  _spots on!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8)  
> ...  
> Vote: should the next chapter have more angst (just a bit, you know) and continue for a while (and end with fluffness, etc), or just pack in the fluff and call it a wrap? I have plans both ways...but...I dunno. Do you want more?  
> (I'll still add humor in there, of course. At least to the best of my abilities, haha.)  
> ...  
> Thanks for all your support with this, guys. I _Lourve_ you all. n.n


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUN, CHAT! RUUUNNN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh...Hello there, old friends. 8)

"You  _punned_!"

Chat Noir sprinted a little faster. It was a close distance to his home, but it wasn't close enough. Not for this. Not for an angry Ladybug.

"I  _asked_ you a serious question," – a zip of her yo-yo – "and you  _punned_!"

Her feet landed squarely in front of him, causing the cat-boy to skid to a stop in front of her. His hands jumped out to catch himself, only to catch Ladybug's hands in his own. She pushed against him,  _hard._  His eyes flicked to the house –  _his_ house – right behind her. And the open window.

The house had never,  _ever_  looked so inviting.

Ladybug's eyes darted to the direction he was looking at.

"Adrien Agreste, I  _swear_ –"

"Really? I never took you for a potty mouth."

Maybe that was too much, "nail in the coffin" or whatever. Either way – whether the coffin was nailed shut or open for the world to see – he was a dead man. It really couldn't get much worse.

Right?

In one swift movement, Chat threw her hands to the ground, using the momentum to vault over her. His staff extended, the window of his bedroom closing in. Ten yards…five yards…ten feet…ten inches….

A zip of a yo-yo –

And the simultaneous slam of a window mixed with a slam  _on_ the window.

Chat panted heavily, and he was pretty sure it was not all from the short run over here. Part of it was from the exhileration he always felt when sparring against his Lady. Part of it was trying to keep at bay any and all emotions of or related to the last twenty minutes of his life.

Adrien tried to ignore it all, really, from the  _feelings_  he was busy locking away for later to the shadow lying across his room that was normally absent. There was no knock, no physical pressing for him to turn around…but Adrien couldn't stop himself. Slowly, he turned…and locked eyes with his girlfriend. Though it was already dark outside, Ladybug's form cast a further dimness across his face and darkened her own. Though he could see her features just fine as Chat Noir (angry as they appeared), a sudden blinding flash of green light momentarily lit up her features in an eerie way. Adrien gulped at the harsh glare he couldn't see as a harsh cackle started to fill the quiet, empty space.

"Oh my  _GOSH,_ kid!"

It was only then that Adrien realized Plagg had dropped his transformation. He suddenly felt exposed; he gripped his hands and arms across himself self-consciously before flicking his gaze to his Kwami to shot him a flat look. At the bang of a window, Adrien turned hesitatingly back to Ladybug. He gave her a weak smile and small wave.

She was not amused.

Her slender form hung unto the edges of the frame, but she was slowly slipping, like molasses in a bottle. It made a squeaky sound that Adrien did  _NOT_ think was even remotely funny, and he did  _NOT_ cover his mouth to hide his laughter...he had an, uh, itch. Besides, Plagg was still laughing enough for both of them.

Ladybug pointed to herself and then to Adrien before holding her hand up to her mouth and ear like she was on the phone.

Adrien shook his head so hard his stiff hair started to come ungelled. There was no way he was going to talk to her right now. Not like this. Not before she had had time to adjust to his idiocy. No,  _not_ idiocy….just…ignorance. Yes! That's what it was. Just pure, childlike ignorance!

Ladybug's eyes widened more at his gesture in straight-up incredulity. She then gave him a very pointed, very  _angry_ look, before nodding slowly. The message was clear:  _I will call you and you will pick up and this will be taken care of._

_Yeah. Right._

Adrien shook his head again, taking a step back into his room…and flicking the  _still_ chortling Plagg from his perch on the back of the couch, ignoring the indignant shout the Kwami gave when he did so.

Ladybug only stared, face completely contorted in rage. At least, what he could still see of her face. She was slowly slipping out of sight. Adrien took a tentative step forward to watch her descent. Ladybug's yo-yo zipped up to the top of his house. Instead of zipping off like he expected her to, Ladybug let the yo-yo pull her slowly up. As she passed his window slowly, she drew a dainty finger across her throat before pointed straight at him.  _Then_ she made her departure.

Not even Plagg was laughing anymore.

"Well," said Plagg shortly, floating up into his charge's hair and rubbing himself in it. "You're dead."

Adrien sighed. "This is a  _grave_ situation."

Plagg's groan would have made him smile…if his phone hadn't gone off at that moment.

"You see, it's stunts like that that get you into these situations."

Adrien pulled out his phone, trying to ignore the shake in his hands. Thankfully it wasn't a call…just a text.

"What, puns?" Adrien asked absentmindedly. He didn't move, rooted to the spot by the message that his phone contained. He unlocked the screen to read the foreboding message…

**Nino: Sweet pic dude when did u get that? ben holding out on me man**

_Wait, what?_

Adrien eyed the sender, and then noticed the previously attached photo of himself in front of his car, right before he had gone to get Marinette for their, uh, "date". At the sight of Nino's name, a huge breath had escaped from his lungs. He didn't necessarily like the hard-to-breathe feeling left in his chest afterward, but at least talking to Nino would maybe (probably not) take his mind off of  _things_.

"Well, they don't  _help_ ," Plagg continued on, clawing at Adrien's hair.

" _Stawp_." Adrien swatted at Plagg, but the little kitten creature only burrowed into the nest he had just made. Adrien rolled his eyes before remembering he was supposed to be answering his message. While he replied to Nino, his feet took him through his regular routine of getting ready for bed after a hard day: In three huge steps, he flopped straight onto his bed, enjoying the angry yelp as Plagg went flying from impact.

**Me: 17** **th** **bday. 2 months late.**

**Me: Will trade for available father.**

**Nino: Haha sry but no thanks dude**

**Nino: Tho u r givin me a ride asap**

**Nino: Now go to sleep flippin night owl wut is wrong with u**

**Me: Haha**

**Me:It's only 11:30, DJ.**

**Nino: Late enuf**

Adrien laughed to himself. How Nino expected to be able to DJ at clubs and whatnot and still complain about texting someone at 11:30 at night, he didn't know. Adrien rubbed a hand over his features, starting to physically feel the stress of the day. He flipped over to his back as another text came in.

**Marinette: Did you really think I'd cheat on you?**

Adrien sat up immediately. Gah, he had opened a message from Marinette by mistake! And now she knew he was still awake (like he'd be able to sleep tonight at all anyway) and had read her message.

_Crap. Stupid incriminating smart phone "message read" reports._

What could he say to that question? The obvious,  _truthful_ answer was…yes. That's exactly what he had thought. He had hoped otherwise, but if he was honest with himself…that's what he really thought. It was wrong, now that he looked back on it. Sure. And maybe he should have talked to her about it, but…

But he didn't.

And he couldn't change that now.

Dude had messed up. But…so had she? Maybe?

Adrien unlocked his screen and thumbed through his messages absentmindedly.

He was grasping at straws now, trying to deflect some of the blame from himself to her, to try to take the full weight of absolute guilt and distribute it. The pain in his chest spoke of a heart at war, Love vs. Justification. Or a heart attack. One of the two.

With a sigh, Adrien flipped open his last text box and quickly typed out a message.

**Me: Mari, I don't know what to tell you. Yeah, I totally**

**thought that you were cheating on me.**

**Should I have just asked you about it? Sure.**

**But I just couldn't. That might sound lame,**

**but that's all I got, Bug. And I really think that this**

**conversation should not be done over texting.**

His thumb pressed 'send' before his stupid brain could talk him out of it.

Plagg kept quiet as Adrien buried himself under the covers and groaned. A vice clenched his heart. He was sweating. It was completely uncomfortable in every way, and no matter how much Adrien thrashed around to get comfortable, nothing was able to take away the crawling feeling in his own skin. The question he had wanted to ask himself finally came, the words attacking and attaching to every inch of him with a force he couldn't shake.

_What was I thinking!?_

He really had made a serious mistake. There was only so much he could have done with the information he had had, and he had made  _all_ the wrong choices in regards to it. Would Marinette even want to talk to him anymore? Would  _Ladybug?_ Oh gosh, what if she broke up with him!? He hadn't thought that she might until that night – until that moment, really – and now he was cursing himself not reflecting on that sooner.

He couldn't stop the tears when they finally came, angry and hot. Funny enough, knowing that he had done this to himself did  _not_ make him feel any better about it.

The only comfort he received was when Plagg snuggled against him, settling in by his heart and providing warmth and a rare, comforting purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all had a great Christmas! And Happy New Year in a couple days! n.n  
> As always...THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. I WUV MEW ALL. <3  
> ...  
> (I will apologize for nothing...  
> ...except to say sorry this is so short, but...that's how long the chapters were supposed to be anyway. Y'all know how long my chapters tend to to run...heh heh. n.n;;; )


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, Monday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT!? TWO UPLOADS IN ONE DAY!? IT'S A NEW YEAR'S MIRACLE! X)  
> (That's a thing, right?)  
> ...  
> Lots of dialogue in this one. The two have got to talk it out, yeah?  
> Right.  
> Riiiiight.

 

Marinette had never responded to Adrien's message from Friday night, and she didn't try to call him, despite her threat to do so. Adrien both liked and disliked this development. While he hated  _not_ hearing about how she was feeling – because, really, he  _loved_ her, dang it – he desperately needed the time to quell his own feelings and decide what to do from here. Because he knew he needed to make the next move. He just didn't know if he was brave enough to do it, especially without the loving support he had come to rely on so heavily from Ladybug – Marinette…Maribug?

So he ignored Nino's small-talk texts. And Alya's Ladyblog update messages. Instead, he focused on what he could do for his Lady.

So far? He had a big dollop of Nuttin' atop a sundae of Diddly-Squat.

What could he say that he hadn't already said? 'Purr-pose' instead of 'Porpoise'?

(Yeah, he didn't think so either.)

Needless to say, the main sounds he heard throughout his weekend were cheese-eating (normal), Ladyblog update blips (normal), and a lot – a  _lot_ – of (maybe melodramatic, to a degree) sighing (not  _as_ normal).

When Monday came around, Adrien seriously considered telling Nathalie he was sick. Or running away. Or joining the circus. Anything to be anywhere but there was a viable option in his arsenal of excuses at this point. The Saturday evening Akuma was still fresh on his mind, and it had been especially nasty. It wasn't  _hard,_ per se, but Ladybug, while playing up a scary version of "Nothing's wrong why would anything be wrong!?" had taken turns roughly vaulting him toward the danger (grinning wickedly while she did so) and getting ridiculously close to him in very intimate ways (trying to maintain appearances, maybe, but running her fingers through his hair while there were explosions was toying with his brain  _and totally on purr-pose, don't try to tell him otherwise_ ).

And he was pretty sure the "mistake" where they went for a fist bump and she broke his nose was totally  _not_ the accident she had pretended it was. Especially because she had insisted on the fist bump before the Miraculous cure, which would, admittedly,  _fix_  it, but not completely. Which she, of course, knew.

Even thinking about it now, Adrien could feel the bruising.

The unexpected sloppy kiss she had planted on him and the desperate look in her eyes afterward did nothing –  _N-O-T-H-I-N-G_ – to help his hurting heart. Or his reeling emotions.

So when Adrien pulled up to the school, he already had expectations of what he would see, what he would find. A girl crushed under the weight of a broken heart? Maybe. A woman angry over her lover's quarrel? More likely. What Adrien expected to see when he walked into the school building was, perhaps, based on his own feelings.  _He_ felt down, and  _he_ felt confused, and  _he_ felt anxious, so maybe he assumed Marinette would feel the same way too.

He was SO. WRONG.

What he saw was Ladybug in fleshy form. A girl with a planned plan planned to planny precision. It was disgusting. And Adrien had to pick his school stuff and his jaw off the floor when he first saw her.

She looked gorgeous. Just enough make-up to keep it subtle. Just enough hairs coming loose from her up-do to keep it casual. Sneaker heels and a cute skirt instead of flats and pants. The girl was siphoning the oxygen straight out of his lungs, using it to fuel her full laughs and playful jabs at her classmates.

He first spotted her in the locker room where she was putting on red lipstick in the mirror of her locker, giggling with Alya, Rose, and Alix about something. As he gazed at the back of her head, he could have  _sworn_ she saw him reflected there.  _He_ definitely saw the flash of hard blue eyes before she leaned over, grabbing Alya's head and planting a puckering kiss onto her best friend's cheek. The girls all giggled, and she turned right to him and winked. Adrien gulped in response, reaching down to pick up the books he had dropped. He rubbed his still-sore nose self-consciously.

When he looked back up, Nino had joined Alya, and Marinette had put on his headphones to listen in on the music he were talking about.

The girls walked by a few minutes later, passing a statue-like Adrien who had frozen when Marinette had shown him how adorable she looked with red lipstick and headphones.

He was captivated by visions of dark lashes and red lips.

He was jealous of Alya's kissed cheek.

He was jealous of Nino, Alix, and Rose's close proximity.

He was terrified of Marinette.

As the girl walked up to him, Adrien tried to tighten his grip on his bag and his books, trying to not repeat the action for a third time that morning, but to no avail. They clattered everywhere, only accentuated by his efforts to keep himself upright. The familiar warmth of embarrassment manifested itself in his cheeks, neck, and ears, and Adrien concentrated heavily on picking up his stuff and  _not looking up._ Until Marinette's shoes paused in front of him.

When he had finished with his books, a hand shot out in front of his face. Adrien still didn't raise his eyes, but he was not one to turn away a hand offered to him…especially when this was the girl of your dreams (and maybe his nightmares the night before, but he didn't want to think about that). Marinette's grip was strong, and she pulled him up with ease. Then she paused for a moment before lifting up on of his hands and kissing his palm. Adrien  _might_ have made a whimpering sound at this.

Marinette only smiled, their eyes finally meeting…and then purposefully flicking him on the nose before sauntering off.

"Do you deserve it?"

"Huh?" Adrien's reply was about an octave higher than normal. He was too busy rubbing his throbbing nose and blinking the sudden tears of pain from his eyes.

Adrien's blurry vision finally started to focus. His best friend stood there looking at him, lips pursed but eyes twinkling.

"Do you deserve it?" the DJ repeated, slower this time.

Nino's voice was usually a welcomed anchor to this sea of chaos that was his life (though it was slowly turning into a hurricane of madness, a sharknado, a flippin' Bermuda triangle centered around him). The question, however, was  _not_  welcomed.

"Uh…" Adrien easily understood the meaning of the simple question. He just didn't know where to start.

"Just answer me, bro."

"Yes…?"

"That's the first step. How you gonna fix it?"

"I –  _what?_ How do you even know – ?"

Nino closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head and placing a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Dude, you are just  _lucky_ that it was  _me_ you sent that message to and not  _her_."

_…Wut._

"The girl is shooting daggers at you already. Have you talked to her since Friday at all?"

Talked with? Nah, not really. Fought with? Yeah, absolutely. And in more ways than one.

"No? What message?"

"You seriously thought that that girl –  _that_ girl – would cheat on  _you_?"

Oh. That message. How had he…? Nevermind. Whatever. WHAT. EVER.

"Nino…I…I don't know how to explain. But, yes?"

"You know that that girl has been in love with you since you started public school, right?"

" _WHAT?_ "

"The girl has your  _schedule_ memorized." Nino chuckled for a second before sobering instantly. "Do  _not_ tell her I told you that. Cause honestly, I do  _not_ want  _that,_ " – he motioned toward the direction Marinette had gone – "after  _me_. And you better figure this out soon. Mari is seriously ticked."

"I…but…"

Nino only shook his head and walked away, a salute and a smile his only departing graces.

Adrien blinked stupidly at nothing. Then he lost control of his books again. He couldn't help but see it as an awful metaphor for what his life was: a mess.

qpqpqpqpqp

Adrien could handle the cutesy gushing over hat designs with Myléne and the discussion of the new Jagged Stone/Zombie Skullcrushers duet with Ivan. Heck, he could even deal with hearing Marinette gush about LadyNoir with Alya, the conversation so close it was almost in his flippin' ear. But this? Ah nah. He drew the line at the "gun show" she started participating in with Kim and Alix during their lunch hour. Particularly when Kim started feeling her gorgeous, glittery (how is that possible?) muscles.

Not to sound like he was a masochist, or that he owned Maribug or anything attached to her, but…those muscles were  _his_.

Without warning, Adrien unceremoniously grabbed Marinette by the arm and dragged her away from the group of classmates, giving Kim the stink eye. They only made it a couple tables away before Marinette slipped her arm out from his grasp.

" _Excuse_ you!" she shot out, placing a hand on her hip and popping it out in such an adorablewayshewasgoingtokillhim.

"Excuse  _me_?" Adrien shot back, matching her quiet tone. "Excuse  _you!_  Letting him feel you up like that…"

"He was not  _feeling me up!_ "

"He might as well have been."

She snorted.

Adrien walked a step away, grabbing at his hair before going back to her and pointing a finger just passed her face. "Stop  _flirting_ with everyone! It's – It's  _killing_ me, Marinette! If you're going to touch anyone, or kiss anyone, or for goodness' sake  _share headphones_ with anyone, it should be with  _me!"_

Marinette stared blankly at him for a moment. "Huh. You'd think I would have seen this coming or something. I mean, you do tend to get jealous over the silliest things…like  _yourself_."

Adrien sat on the nearest table, covering his face with his hands and groaning loudly. This day didn't turn out how he imagined; it was  _worse_. Removing one hand from his face he reached out and caught hold of an escaping Marinette, pulling her to him again, but more gently. She came willingly and he pulled her into some semblance of an embrace. Mostly so he could continue the conversation through whispers in her ear. Mostly.

"I thought you didn't know, Mari."

"And I thought you  _did_ know."

This was something he had sorta figured out, but it still left questions.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Uh, er…well, you see…" Marinette pulled away a bit and Adrien saw the crack in her confident façade for the first time that day. It almost gave him confidence. But, since he didn't know  _why_ she was hesitating to answer, courage quickly dissolved into nervousness.

"You  _asked me out!_ " she finally whisper-yelled at him.

"You said 'yes'! Why –  _Why_ would you say 'yes' to that!?"

Marinette flushed before suddenly grabbing both sides of his face. "You just…you have that – that  _face!_ You shouldn't just  _walk_ around with th-that face and expect unsuspecting females to be able to answer, uh,  _logically_!"

Adrien couldn't help it. He knew he was in deep trouble, but…he snickered. Marinette immediately let go of him and flicked his nose again. With a cry, his hands grabbed her wrists to block off anymore attacks. She struggled against him, gritting her teeth.

"And you came to my  _house,_ and you called me  _MY NICKNAME!"_ Her voice was getting louder. "Or do you go to everyone's house and call them 'M'Lady' and say 'See you tomorrow' and KISS THEIR HAND!?"

Adrien froze. When had he…?

Oh. Oh gosh.

He…he  _had_ done that, hadn't he?

"Well, I-I-I, I mean, you're not  _wrong_ …" his voice drifted with his gaze as he thought back to that time with Marinette, poking around her room and flirting –  _teasing_ – her. Marinette stopped struggling, the lack of movement bringing Adrien's eyes back to his partner's. He was shocked to see them a little watery, and when she spoke, her voice was very small.

"You  _do_ do that to everyone?"

"WHAT? No!  _NO_ , Marinette, that's not –"

"I thought that that was just for me…"

"It IS! What I meant was that you're right, I did do that, but I don't do that to anyone else! I've  _never_ done that to anyone else!"

"Just to me? And well…me?"

There was a mixture of skepticism with hopefulness in her eyes. It was a fear for both of them: Marinette fearing Adrien's disloyalty, and Adrien facing the fear of letting her down. Again.

" _Yes,_ " Adrien said firmly, letting go of her wrists finally and placing them tentatively on either side of her face. "And I just, I didn't  _mean_ to those times with  _you-_ you either, it must have j-just slipped out, I-I mean, I didn't…" His face felt warm. Why…why had he done that? It had flowed so easily. Had he…but no, he couldn't have…?

He had had a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And Marinette seemed to have simultaneously reached this same conclusion.

"Oh my gosh, you filthy hypocrite!" she spat at him, pushing his hands away. "You were  _hitting_ on me!"

"WHAT! I was not –  _not –_ hitting on you!"

He was totally hitting on her.

"Oh,  _'Princess_ '," Marinette pulled away before adorning what he assumed was supposed to be a fake Chat Noir voice and a fake Chat Noir walk, twirling around and fluttering her lashes at him (even in pretend, Chat Noir still had swag). "Oh, it's  _raining_! Please,  _please_  let me in!  _EVEN THOUGH I LIVE A BLOCK AWAY_."

"I wasn't  _hitting_ on you! I was  _flirting_ , and that is not the same!"

HE WAS TOTALLY HITTING ON HER.

"You had a crush on me!  _ADMIT IT!_ "

"Says the girl who has more posters on her wall of me than  _La Mode_ magazine!"

Several gasps sounded throughout the cafeteria. One of them was Marinette's. One of them was also Adrien's.

That was a low blow, and they  _all_ knew it, even those in the unwitting audience.

The next thing Adrien knew, he was sprawled across one of the long lunch tables, Marinette shoving a thick slab of pudding into his face.

All he could do for a moment was blink stupidly at the ceiling. That is, until he heard the "Oooo's" coming from the kids around them. When he sat up, he saw a smug, red, and angry Marinette. But he was done playing around.

Adrien made a show of licking off what he could before looking around and making a grab for whatever was around him – mashed potatoes, perfect – and flicking it into her own face.

Or, he would have.

But she was Ladybug. The blithe girl deftly dodged the potato slop easily. Instead, the wad of starchy goodness landed in a young girl's hair. The young lady yelped at the surprising impact.

A stillness broke over the cafeteria…until a voice that sounded suspicious like Alya's yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

" _DETENTION!_ " a stronger voice rang out, bringing the lunch room into another quiet lull. Adrien and Marinette's gazes snapped to each other. Both their hands had more globs of food in them, aimed toward each other. Audible gulps sounded. They then looked to the person whose heels now clicked against the tiled floor in a heavy rhythm.

Ah. It looks like Principal Damocles decided to join them all for lunch today.

_Great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm…so…did it get a little…crack-ish? I dunno. I laughed. Ha! See? X) I sincerely hoped y'all enjoyed this latest installment. And THANK YOU for the comments I have received ALREADY from the last chapter! (WHAT!? I KNOW, RIGHT!?)  
> ...  
> There was…less editing on this chapter than the other(s). So if there are any mistakes, PLEASE tell me. n.n  
> ...  
> OH! And, um, I LOVE comments, you guys! Like, a LOT. I mean, heh, what author/artist/person doesn't!? Especially when they're good and nice and PUH I JUST LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL! But, um, if, uh, if you drop some words, you know, the big "f-bomb" or maybe sometimes using God or Jesus Christ without, well, referring to those actual WONDERFUL people...well, I-I can't let that pop up on my comments. Because of reasons. It's just a personal thing, you know? And there have been QUITE a few lately, so I just wanted to put this on here to, you know, let you know. Heh.... So, if you comment, please, PLEASE refrain from that stuff. I still read those comments, and sometimes even keep them in my inbox, but they won't show up on the public comments here. So if you've maybe commented before and said, you know, SOMETHING like that, I read it!! And I loved hearing from you!!!! But it won't be here. Yeah. This was a long note. Like a PSA, but hopefully better received than a normal PSA. Heh heh. (3  
> ...  
> You...You guys...You make me smile. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation:  
> Your principal is standing right there.  
> You're ready for him to _dish_ out your _pun_ ishment.  
> You're getting impatient.  
> What do you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally a filler chapter but…maybe? Just a little? ;D  
> ...  
> So… in France, they shorten Mlle for Mademoiselle, Mde for Madame, and M for Monsieur. But in American English, we put a period after our abbreviations for Mister (Mr.) and Misses (Mrs.). So I…compromised. And used the French abbreviations with a period. Because I couldn't decide what to do. After, what, 11 chapters in now? Yeah. So. There. Yeah.  
> Okay!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ...  
> And THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS, THE JUDOS, THE BOOKMARKS, ETC. Y'all are AWESOME. <3

 

"I hate you so much right now," Marniette mumbled angrily so only Adrien could hear it. The rest of the student body laughed quietly around them. A few camera flashes shown in the far outreaches of the lunch room.

Adrien, who was about to retort to Marinette's oral abuse, instead quickly slid off the table as M. Damocles with all his owlish-ness approached them.

"Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, M. Agreste, care to explain yourselves?"

What M. Damocles was really looking for by way of excuse, Adrien couldn't be sure. What could be said? What more reason did two people to throw food at each other if not out of some sort of confrontation?

While he searched for an answer, he heard an exasperated sigh. Looking at the source of the sound, Adrien scowled at Marinette's rolling eyes. The girl looked to M. Damocles, and, while she was in no position to argue at the obvious incrimination, her tone and stance made even M. Damocles avert his eyes momentarily under her own heat.

" _M. Agreste,_ " – the way she spat out his name made Adrien wince – "was annoying the crap out of me, so I threw pudding at him. Then he threw potatoes at me and," – she looked like she was trying not to smile (why did she look like she was trying not to smile!?) – "pegged that poor girl over there in the hair."

Adrien and M. Damocles looked in the direction Marinette indicated with an inclination of her head. For the second time in the last minute, Adrien winced. This time, though, it was followed by an uneasy grimace and a nervous hand scraping at the back of his neck.

"Whoops…" he said dumbly.

The girl was a little mopey, like she was trying not to cry. However, her big brown eyes, along with those of her two friends next to her, stared wide-eyed at Adrien.

"Smooth move."

The words were barely audible. M. Damocles was still looking at the girl and her friends before huffing at the whole situation. But Adrien heard those words. And when he looked to the source, Marinette only added, "Oh, and nice hair."

A hand instinctively went up to his hair at the same time M. Damocles whipped back around to the two teens. His expressions could be called humorous. The principal's golden eyes stayed focused mainly on Marinette but occasionally flicked to Adrien. It only took a moment for Adrien to realize that M. Damocles not only knew who he was but, more importantly, knew who his father was, and wasn't sure how Adrien or the actual  _M. Agreste_ would react to Adrien being sent to detention. While M. Damocles floundered for a moment, Adrien was slowly feeling the heat blossoming on his cheeks as the reality that he might actually get detention started to settle in.

Questions came from this realization.

Questions like,  _What was detention really like?_

And, more frightening,  _What am I going to tell Father!?_

Marinette groaned loudly, pulling Adrien's, M. Damocles', and the nearby students' attention to her.

"I started it, just give me two days of detention or something."

Adrien tried to hide a smile.

_Impatient as always_ , he thought. He put a hand up to cover his mouth and turned away from them, only to snap back to her at the sound of his name.

"Neither Adrien, nor his dad will  _really_ care that he got detention –  _trust_  me – so give him a day. Or two, if you're in good spirits." She heaved a great sigh. "But right now, I'm going to take this girl and get her cleaned up, if that's alright with you?"

It was only partially a question. M. Damocles was still glancing questioningly at Adrien, but he nodded and brought himself up to his full height as if to assert that he was in control of the entire situation from the get-go. Adrien knew better.

Wherever Ladybug was, she tended to take control.

"Right," M. Damocles started, voice authoritative again. "Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,  _one_ day of detention for the food fight and one for addressing me like, well,  _that_ ," he gestured dismissively toward Marinette. Marinette huffed and Adrien tried to hold in a chuckle. "And get that girl cleaned up. M. Agreste, help her, since those are your, uh, spuds."

Both Marinette and Adrien snickered quietly before both trying to cover it up by coughing.

"And, uh, only one day of detention for you, M. Agreste. But I expect you to clean up your act."

And with that, the principal sauntered away, pausing every once in a while to correct some random, unsuspecting student over something or other.

Adrien glanced over to Marinette and, when he caught her eye, wiggled his eyebrows.

" _Don't_ ," she said in warning.

Ah, so she  _had_ heard that wonderful pun.

"You really have to stop  _pudding_ me in these situations, Princess."

"No one is laughing."

"Really? Because I think M. Damocles is like me. I like puns from my head to-ma-toes."

"You're a  _mess_ from your head to your toes."

With another eyeroll, Marinette shook her head and walked away from him. He watched her go (he did NOT check her out at ALL), her lithe form meandering expertly through the students and the small crowd still gathered around them. Adrien, who may have started off his ogling –  _observation_ – with a smirk on his face slowly felt himself go slack jawed. While Adrien liked watching Marinette  _any_ time, what he was seeing right now seemed like something straight out of a documentary about the magic of a butterfly's metamorphosis. Marinette was changing in front of his eyes. Every step she took seemed to become more deliberate. As cliché as it sounded, Adrien felt time slow around him just from watching her. She took a deep breath in, the air itself suddenly electrified around her. Her shoulders rolled back and she stood straighter. And, suddenly, though the blue-haired girl was still Marinette Dupain-Cheng and completely deprived of her magical spots, there was no doubt that Ladybug had suddenly graced their lunch room with her presence.

He could see her now, the picture of confidence and easy smiles, kneeling in front of the smaller girl he had nailed with potatoes, immediately putting her and those around her at ease.

A hand on his jaw pushed upward to close his wide-open trap that he hadn't realized was still open.

"Man, you've got it bad," Alya's voice rang up from beside him. "Especially if all the girl has to do is walk across the lunchroom and you have to pick your tongue up off the floor."

Adrien didn't bother denying it. Instead, he only absently waved Alya away, then hurried after Marinette and the girl when they stood to leave the room.

He'd follow her wherever she went.

qpqpqpqpqp

Except for the girl's bathroom.

Adrien paced outside the restroom door, flustered, mulling over the whole situation. While he didn't technically  _start_ the fight, he couldn't deny that he had been the direct cause of this girl's particular plight. And he couldn't help her right now. He couldn't do  _anything_ except wait for the two girls to exit so he could properly apologize.

He leaned his ear up to the door again, just in time for a girl to pull open the door and Adrien nearly tumbled into the forbidden area. Luckily the girl that had opened the door seemed to know what had happened and why he was standing there (he hoped that no one thought he was a creeper…'cause he wasn't) and only giggled before walking passed him.

Or maybe she was just laughing at his burning face.

Or maybe she was just laughing at his pudding hair.

When the girl left – and no one passed by for another minute – Adrien put his ear up to the door again. Though he couldn't hear all the words being said, Marinette's melodic voice drifted through the wood like a siren's song. If sirens were magical beings that lured unsuspecting (or totally suspecting) people into random bathrooms. He didn't  _really_ mean to, but Adrien pushed the door open a little more.

"He really is nice, I promise," Marinette (the harpy herself) was saying. Her tone was apologetic. "This – guh! – this was really all my fault. I shouldn't have pelted him."

"I-I'm sure you must have had good reason to," the smaller girl replied shyly.

"Hm," Marinette replied simply, then giggled. Adrien pushed the door open a little more until he could see their faces as they leaned over one of the sinks. Marinette was gently scrubbing off the girl's mashed potato make-up and spud hair gel. Adrien grimaced. For a brief, frightening moment, Adrien thought that he might have been caught when Marinette's eyes flicked to the door. But she said nothing, just continued her angelic ministrations.

(This was ridiculous. They were fighting. He should  _not_ be so attracted to her while she washed some stranger's hair free of mashed potatoes. Ri-dic-u-lous.)

"I suppose I did," Marinette continued a moment later. "But I should have waited until we were alone before maybe, I don't know,  _talking_ to him. Without food involved, that is." Both the girls now giggled. Adrien leaned a little more. He just wanted a good shot of his lady's face. That's all.

He got a whole lot more.

With a thud, Adrien, who had misjudged his leaning position, suddenly pushed the bathroom door all the way open and toppled inside. A pudding smear appeared on the door as his face slid down before landing with a smack as his face connected with the floor.

"Adrien  _Agreste!_ " Marinette immediately scolded. But when Adrien's eyes snapped to her own, there was a glint that that told him he was right in his previous supposition that she had known he was there all along. Despite this, Adrien jumped to his feet and was out the door in a flash. There was a long pause, Adrien waiting with baited breath and a flaming face. Then a burst of intense giggles reverberated off the bathroom walls on the other side.

"We know you're still there, blondie!" Marinette called. Adrien scowled. Then he jumped when Marinette suddenly pulled the door open. It was only wide enough so he could see a thin sliver of her face, but it was sufficient to see the mirth dancing in her eyes as she looked up at him. "There's a very nice girl in here who you owe an apology to, M. Agreste." She turned her head to look at the girl in the bathroom again. "Sorry, he really stinks at apologies." Then she looked back at him. "Like, his apologies are really,  _really_ awful. Like,  _really, REALLY_ –"

" _Okay!_  I think she gets the picture," Adrien interrupted, face warming further and arms crossed over his chest indignantly. The two girls dissolved into giggles again.

After a moment, Marinette spoke once more.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Adrien replied. Marinette shot a pointed look to her new friend before rolling her eyes. The girl laughed again.

"Are you going to apologize?"

"O-Oh! Of course!" Adrien almost shouted. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh." Marinette looked surprised. "We just thought you liked hanging out around the girls' bathroom."

More titters.

Adrien was a fidgeting mess. He shoved his hands into his pockets so Marinette wouldn't have any more ammunition to poke fun at him.

"Sorry," he spoke over Marinette's head into the bathroom.

"Her name is Callee."

"Sorry, Callee."

"You can't even see her! That's no way to apologize."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I can see her just fine."

Marinette's voice dropped into a husky stage-whisper. "Did you bring flowers?"

"Wha –!?"

"'Cause that's really the only way to apologize."

Callee was lost in her laughter. Marinette was herself shaking from repressed jollity at Adrien's increasing uncomfortable-ness.

Adrien had had enough. With a forceful push down on Marinette's head, he stuck his own chocolate-covered face through the slim crack.

"Hey!" Marinette protested. But Adrien carried on.

"I'm really sorry, Callee," he said, cheeks slightly squished in the frame. Callee looked away shyly but smiled. "I promise, the next time I have mashed potatoes in my hand, I won't miss. I'll shove them straight into this girl's face, no throwing involved." With a rough shake, he ruffled Marinette's hair, much to her squeaking indignation. Then he winked back at Callee, and was relieved when she started to laugh  _with_ him now.

Something he had learned a long time ago with Chat Noir: his jokes may be annoying, but people were always more willing to excuse a jokester. If he could make them laugh, he could earn their forgiveness.

Adrien was suddenly shoved out of the doorway. He was still catching his footing a moment later when Callee walked out. Adrien waved abashedly at her as she headed back to the lunch room. He watched her go, still waving, until a quick tug on his arm brought him back into the girls' bathroom.

Although he had tried listening in and peeping in and  _going_ in earlier, Adrien was suddenly caught in embarrassment at actually  _being_  in the girls' bathroom. His eyes darted around, arms outstretched defensively as if the several stalls in front of him would attack at a moment's notice at the male intruder. There didn't seem to be anyone else there, however, and he didn't spontaneous combust like he had maybe previously believed. Before he could get comfortable in this new environment, however, an absurdly obnoxious scraping noise drew his attention to where Marinette stood by one of the mirrors. She was pulling a chair up to the sink there with her foot while looking into the mirror and trying to fix her ruffled hair.

"Adrien…" she huffed angrily without taking her eyes off of her reflection. "The hair?  _Really?_ "

Adrien only pointed to his face and his own hair. "'The hair?  _Really?_ '" he retorted, matching words and tone. Her reflection eyed him before pulling at one of her pigtails and fixing the band holding it there.

"So why am I in here?" Adrien asked, gingerly stepping toward the door. He did  _not_ want another girl to walk in and find him here.

"I have a brush," Marinette indicated the utensil on the sink. "I have a comb, and I have detanglers." With the last word she looked at him and wiggled all her fingers. Then she coughed awkwardly. "I, uh, I thought you'd might like some help with your, uh, mess,  _non_?"

Adrien stared at the girl wide-eyed.

Would she ever stop surprising him?

He seriously hoped not.

"O-Okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a little discouraged, so I went back and read all my comments for this and I…I just…I love you guys. You are all so lovely and say the loveliest things and I just want to thank you so much. <3 <3 <3  
> So…if you could pick ONE THING to have in this fic or any other, WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
> Because you deserve a GIFT, and I want to give it to you in the only way I know how.  
> Written. I-I'll write it. And hopefully you'll like it. n.n   
> ...  
> FYI, the next chapter(s) are already pretty much written…so I SHOULD BE posting them over the next two days. And maybe Monday. If it goes that long. I dunno. 8)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a step back. Get some perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little [piece of art](https://callmeakumatized.tumblr.com/post/169743487231/my-girlfriends-boyfriend-ch-12) to go with this chapter. :)

The form on the tower of Notre Dame was hunched forward, letting the light rainfall wash over him completely. If not for the black he wore, and the lightness in the air betraying the true hour of the day, one would not be able to tell the form apart from one of the many gargoyles or chimeras perched by the belfries. The locals loved the sight almost as much as the tourists. Even in the wet, the people still crowded to get a picture of a brooding superhero.

Chat Noir watched over the Seine unseeingly. He watched the exhaust from cars and barges swirl in the chilled are before dissipating in the mist. His nose tingled uncomfortably at the smell of murky river and upcoming winter, a change brought on by the supercharged weather around him. Everything became a hazy abstract of the City of Lights. However, though the clouds above did tinge the world in grey, the darkness that clouded his own vision came from inside.

He hurt. He hurt  _everywhere_.

_"You are the face of this company. You will do what I say!"_

_"I can't_ do  _this anymore! I didn't ask for this! Mom would_ never  _have let you get away with this!"_

His mother.

Chat stroked his wet locks out of his eyes. His cat ears, though drooping from the wet, flicked at the sounds around him. Tourists milled about below, either unperturbed by the downpour or insistent on getting their money's worth for their tickets to the timeless cathedral. Umbrellas dotted the crowds below and abroad. People rushed to and fro. Cars carried their passengers to who knows where. People with  _lives_. People who had somewhere to  _go_.

Four years.

It had been four years since he had last seen the green eyes that matched his own, the blond locks that flowed and danced around a kind face, reminiscent of her personality, of her  _love_.

Four years since Adrien Agreste had last laid eyes on his mother.

Four years since she had disappeared.

Four years since she had  _left him alone_.

It was four years today.

The two Agrestes still residing in the void that barely resembled a home had been on edge the entire month leading up to this point. Both were seeking each other's company, though once they had it, they hated the sight of the other. There was a need both hearts craved that neither could fulfill. The desperate search for memories and closure and just being  _happy_ again was fruitless, futile. A truth neither would except.

Which ultimately led to the fight that had Adrien bursting out the door before the Gorilla even had a chance to look his way.

Though he hadn't made it very far.

He could see his family's mansion from his place on Notre Dame. This building had been a favorite place of solitude for him since he became Chat Noir. Something was soothing about the architecture of the building; though it was grand, built in a period of stained glass and showy stonework, Chat never saw it as something ostentatious. He had been in the chapel before with his parents, had photoshoots outside with the spires in the background, and now he regularly haunted it as Chat Noir, finding some sort of solace in the arching maws of gargoyles and silent screeches of the chimeras.

In the grey blue of the rain around him, the river still flowed, the wind still blew, and, somewhere behind the clouds, the sun still shone. But Adrien Agreste, as always on this day, felt like he had died.

Over, and over, and over again.

_What is the point of it all?_

His thumb grazed over his baton as Chat toyed with the thought of calling Ladybug. Ladybug always helped him in every way. She would  _want_ to know about this, personal though it was. And, truthfully, she  _had_ been there with him the last two years, though she didn't know why he had craved her attention, had craved  _her_ , on those particular days or nights. She didn't know why he needed to see her, to joke with her, to curl into her lap or smell her familiar scent while they cuddled at the top of the Tower. He had called her those times. He had  _needed_ her smiles then. That part of him that always wanted just to see her still urged him to call now. But part of him, the part that had obviously been winning out today, fought tooth and nail to keep this tainted part of his life – of himself – away from her.

Ladybug was perfect to him, perfect  _for_ him. She always had been. And he wanted to always keep it that way. Sure, it seemed like a stupid thing to even  _think_ , like a thought that might cross your mind and is immediately thrown away. But right now, it didn't matter. Chat – Adrien – couldn't let his civilian side's tortured soul soil the last thing that was still precious and pure in his life. Not today.

Across the Seine, Chat, still lost in the myriad of dark thoughts, caught sight of a figure suddenly tripping around a corner, stumbling into the still-bustling sidewalk near the healer's place. A black umbrella covered most of the figure –  _How could she see?_ – but Chat could see, even through the rain how they were both expertly weaving through the small crowds of people and…stepping in sloshy puddles. The figure was causing a raucous; and, if Chat was being honest, a much-needed distraction. Their progress down the sidewalk became something welcome to preoccupy his burnt-out mind. The girl – he assumed it was a girl since what he could see of her was, eh-hem,  _curvy_ , and wore pink pants tucked into cute, chunky black rainboots – seemed a bit distracted. For every small puddle she dodged, her feet landed her in two larger ones.

Chat found himself with a real smile on his face for the first time in days.

And when a black cat ran right in front of her, causing her to stumble backward on her butt, Chat couldn't help laughing out loud. The girl stood gingerly, rubbing her hind quarters, then continued on her walk, albeit quite a bit slower. She finally stopped when she came to the crosswalk between the school and Tom and Sabine's Patisserie. (Chat noted the impatient tapping in her foot as she waited.)

Chat blinked as a drop dripped slowly from his scalp into his eyes. The tears had long since dried, and the pure water from the rain stung in a way that shouldn't have really made sense. Chat turned his gaze to the belfry of the tower behind him. The thoughts forming in his brain felt freed since their romp through the street with the girl. It gave Chat a chance to actually think about this beautiful building, and, perhaps for the first time, it's real purpose.

(Wait, it's  _not_ just a perch for strays and unwanted creatures?)

Arms resting on his knees, Chat bowed his head and clenched his clawed hands together. A shiver broke through his spine, though he didn't feel cold. He thought again about the bells behind him, the stone guardians beside him, and the giant hole in his heart.

_God? I just…I want to feel happy again…_

His eyes glanced up when his ears twitched at the sound of the crosswalk signal turning.

_…I just…_

He braced himself, along with the others around him, against the cold gust suddenly blowing against them all.

_…want – need – someone, somewhere…_

The girl across the Seine now stood in front of the patisserie. She backed against the door and brought the umbrella in front of her to shake the excess water off of it. The wind that had just blown against Chat suddenly assaulted her, swooping against her umbrella. It nearly tore out of her hands. She momentarily looked like a funky version of Mary Poppins… _Mari_ Poppins…

… _warm._

The umbrella suddenly sprung inside out. At the shocked look on Marinette's face and her frozen form, Chat couldn't stop the laughter that came pouring out from deep in his chest. It was big and free. His eyes closed against the rain when he swung his head back in mirth. The familiar sting of moisture in his eyes hit him again. This time, though, it was welcomed. Chat swiped one hand at his eyes and another at his hair. When his eyes had adjusted again, and he was able to subdue the laughter, he saw Marinette had made it to and stood at her bedroom window. The light that flooded out was…warm.

_She_ was… _she was warm…_ in every way.

And then Marinette opened her window, and Chat could feel the heat in his bones already. He glanced from the religious structure behind him and then slowly back to the open,  _inviting_ window.

_…That'll work._

"Er…" he said awkwardly, looking around him again as he stood, preparing to leave his post. "Thanks."

_I think._

qpqpqpqpqp

Marinette would be lying if she said she hadn't screamed just a little when Chat had jumped onto her window sill. In her disbelief at actually seeing the boy she had been searching for the last few hours, she nearly forgot some pretty basic facts.

Mainly that he might not actually know that she is Ladybug, Cat-boy's secret super-hero partner and girlfriend.

Because of this lapse of thought, she may have done what she had been thinking about doing all day and, well, pulled him into her room and hugged him tight enough to let him know how much she really cared for him. But, secret identity or not…Adrien Agreste needed a hug, and  _dang it, Marinette wasn't going to let a perfect opportunity to hug this boy pass through her fingertips!_

But as fast as she had literally latched onto him, Marinette jumped away.

Because this  _wasn't_  Adrien Agreste right now.  _This_ was Chat Noir. And she was Marinette… _not_ Ladybug.

But he was here now. He hadn't called, but apparently all she had to do was open her window and he had come to her.

He must know.

Right?

"Hey…Kitty," she tried tentatively.

Did it sound a little forced?

It might have sounded a little forced.

Chat Noir didn't seem to notice. In fact, he seemed incredibly distracted in general.

"Uh, heh…h-hey, Purrincess," he responded with a tongue-click and finger gun.

_Weak. That pun was weak._

"It's raining  _Chats_  and dogs out there!"

Marinette lifted an eyebrow at the sad attempt at a playful quip by her super secret partner.

"Mind if this stray stays until the rain stops? Kittens  _hate_ water, you know."

…He at least  _winked_ that time.

It was all the confirmation Marinette needed to prove her previous hypothesis: this boy was hurting. Which is why she searched all over Paris for him, including his house. She didn't realize all he needed was an open window.

As she watched him slowly paw around her room, looked through things, a thought crossed her mind unbidden.

_An open window…in more ways than one_.

So Marinette was just about to fire up the banter train and get this boy smiling again…when he suddenly stopped. In front of her wall. By her computer. Covered in…covered in pictures of… _him._

_Gosh, DANG IT._

_Well…there's more than one way to skin a cat. And apparently more than one way to put a smile on his face while simultaneously giving him an ego boost._

"Wow, princess…that's quite a collection you've got there."

The smile was so,  _so_ close…but…

"Ooohh, Kitten, those are just for, uh,  _inspirational_ purposes," Marinette purred back at him with a flirty wink. She stepped closer, hands behind her back, and looked up at him through her lashes.

And…there it was.

This time, when her  _chaton_ smiled, it reached his eyes.

And suddenly the whole room felt brighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy, remember when this was supposed to be a short little story?  
> Me neither. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wipes tears from eyes*  
> Eh-hem...Kay...Uh, where were we?  
> Bathroom?  
> The _girls'_ bathroom?  
>  Ah, that's right. 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUCKY 13!

Adrien tried not to physically move as he mentally shook himself from his straying thoughts. Though it was completely against his nature, he instead kept completely still, slightly entranced and not a little awestruck at Marinette's movements in working the wadded, wet paper towel across his face. (How did she manage to make everything seem softer?) It reminded him of the times she had  _lovingly_  doted on him after any number of Akuma battles of the more violent varieties: simple but calculated actions operated with a smile. It was something she tended to apply to everything in her life. Everything, that is, except maybe a simple walk down the hallway.

There were considerable differences between those times and now, however. For one, there was a serious lack of flirting, especially on his part. That was, admittedly, the biggest difference. Flirting aside, the banter they had always fallen so effortlessly into before was gone between them. No easy chatter, no miscellaneous ramblings filled the empty air time. The silence, however, though quite… _tense_ , was not necessarily uncomfortable. They had too much history between them to make anything truly awkward; at least, not in a "we'll never get past this" way.

(There had been a few times as Chat that he made have said something that went from flirting to possibly suggestive, unintentionally, before they had settled on liking each other.  _Those_ were awkward silences.)

The red blur that was Tikki zoomed around their heads chasing a snickering Plagg while Marinette performed her task unperturbed. Adrien continued to watch Marinette's face, thinking of how she really was always there for him, even when it was her that had caused the mess in the first place (…sort of). He could have pointed out a long time ago that he was perfectly able to do this on his own, but…with everything going on lately, he was going to take whatever positive attention he could get from this wonderful girl.

A pink blush tinged her cheeks as Marinette flicked her eyes to his own, and Adrien realized he's been staring pretty relentlessly at her. He also realized he was still unable to look away.

_"You had a crush on me! Admit it!"_  she had accused just a half hour before.

The blond boy in front of her had been thinking about it ever since.

Adrien thought back again to that rainy day in her – Marinette's – room. She had opened her window. She had let him in. He had gone to her because, somehow, he knew she wouldn't ever turn him away.

Crush on her? Nah.

He had been in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

A sudden warmth sunk into his cheeks, and Adrien fought not to run his hands across them to hide his newfound embarrassment. When Marinette reached over him to pull the now wet comb through his golden locks, she stopped abruptly. Confusion marked her features, evidentially confused at the sudden blush on his face. In reply, Adrien could only consciously purse his lips. His cheeks, neck, and ears, however, traitors that they were, were suddenly on fire.

Because  _holey cheese_ , Batman. He  _was_ a filthy hypocrite.

He didn't want to look. He didn't want her to see his fear, his admittance to his weakness. But he still couldn't pull his eyes away from hers. After another stressed moment – even the Kwamis had quieted down at the sudden heat tangible in the air – Marinette's expression, to Adrien's surprise (couldn't she always see right through him!?) softened.

"Adrien…" she started. "I –"

They both jumped (the Kwami's yelped) at the sudden sound of the warning bell.

"Oh, shoot!" they said together. Having already had detention administered to them already, they really,  _really_ couldn't take the chance at another one. Not if they wanted the consequences to compound exponentially. Marinette was already gathering up all her things, but before Adrien could even register what to do next, a hand reached over and dunked his head under the faucet, scrubbing his scalp with real fervor. He sputtered and struggled against her grip, but couldn't shake her strong hands off of him (because he was surprised…that's all). As fast as it had started, though, the pressure on his head was suddenly gone.

Adrien pulled his head out from under the water like a drowning man, jumping to his feet and staggering backward. Not unlike a cat, he started to shake his head vigorously, but froze when he heard squeals.

Several of them.

As in, from  _multiple_ girls.

His head was still bowed as he looked behind him, eyes peeking under his arm in the direction of the door nervously. At the sight before him, he stood model-straight and waved sheepishly before hurriedly making his way to the door.

"H-Hey, ladies!" he said brightly, passing through the gaggle of giggling girls as quickly as possible.

As soon as he was free from his most recent bought of utter mortification, he caught sight of a bluenette running out of the locker room. To his chagrin, she shot him a cheeky grin before fleeing out the door to the hall on the other side.

How can one girl be so completely hot and yet so  _mean_  at the same time!?

Adrien shook his head again while setting into a jog to his locker, ignoring the loud laughter now coming from the bathroom he had just vacated. A buzz sounded from his pocket, jarring his thoughts a little more into the real world. He didn't break his stride as he dug into his jeans for his phone, flipping it in his hand and unlocking the screen to check his messages.

**_Nathalie – Reminder: Chinese and Piano after school today._ **

Ah,  _crap_. Now was not a great time to remember that he hadn't notified Nathalie about detention yet. Not that any time would be a great time to let his father know he got detention, but…

_Me – Thank you, Nathalie. But I can't make it today. I have detention after school._

There wasn't an immediate response. This concerned Adrien in every way. There could only be two reasons for this. One: she was telling his father. Two: she was covering for him. Unfortunately, while Nathalie could be well counted on to cover for him in a number of ways, he wasn't sure if either of them – he or Nathalie – could keep the fact that Adrien had received his first detention from his father. For this reason, the question of whether they  _should_ didn't even cross his mind.

Adrien put in his combination before pulling open his locker. There was only about a minute –  _maybe_ – left before the class bell rang. Students were hurrying around him, the usual laughter and giggling filling the air from reenergized teenagers after a much-needed lunch period.

Just as Adrien had switched out his books and closed his locker, he felt another buzz…and a small wave of panic to go with it. He leaned against the locker, deciding to take whatever message he had received grounded to something solid instead of en route to class, though he would probably be late because of it.

He nearly choked on his own spit when he saw who the message was from.

**_Father – Mlle. Dupain-Cheng seems to be following my instructions with a vigor I find extremely refreshing. Invite her for dinner this evening. I wish to speak with your girlfriend, especially since our last attempt at spending time together ended so poorly._ **

Adrien stared blankly at his phone. A minute passed. The bell rang. Water was still dripping on his shoulders. The locker room emptied. He was left in silence. Still he stood there, confused beyond anything he had felt in his life. And, really, that was saying something, since he had had a magical being pop into his room through a ring to grant him mystical cat-themed superpowers.

It was only when Plagg poked his head out and read the message that Adrien even remembered where he was.

"What… _what_?"

"I have no idea," replied Plagg. "Well, I probably have more of a clue than you have, but still."

Adrien scowled at Plagg before deciding to respond to his father. He would have to think of his reply carefully, taking into account Marinette's feelings on attending dinner  _at his house, with his_ father, and the fact that she had detention as well.

_Me – Yes, Father._

That'll do.

But…really…Marinette probably wouldn't want to agree to this. Kind of. Especially with, as his father pointed out, how well the last attempt at a get-to-know-you went. He felt his cheeks warm again at this memory. How could he possibly get Marinette to come without her making any excuses to back out?

Adrien paused suddenly in his trek toward the classroom, standing alone in the middle of the common area between the stairs to his class and the front of the school. He blinked once. Then twice. Then smiled wickedly. A moment later and he was out the door. The next text that came in he dutifully ignored.

**_Nino – where r u dude?_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmkay. So this was going to be about 3x longer than it ended up being, but…this seemed like a good place to cut off. (3 The good news about this is…I have it written out already! This is what happens when there's a national holiday and I actually kinda GET A DAY OFF.  
> ...  
> Thank you, again, for all your wonderful feedback! I know the last chapter was a little different, but it was needed. Yeah, this story is all good and lighthearted and whatnot (crazy? Crackish at times? Fun? Silly?), but we needed to see Adrien with real feelings, you know?  
> ...  
> Thank you for leaving comments! I love them. I read them. I treasure them. I scrapbook them.  
> Wait, no…ignore that last sentence.  
> Seriously, though…thank you all. I just… I can't express what it means to a writer (artist of ANY kind) to receive feedback. It's validation. So, really, when I say thank you, I MEAN IT. n.n <3  
> ...  
> Tumblr: [callmeakumatized](https://callmeakumatized.tumblr.com) ("blog" is not spoiler-free – be warned) ))


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did you run off to, young M. Agreste?

"Do you realize what time it is, M. Agreste!?"

Marinette – along with half the class – jumped in their seats at the sudden outburst.

"Sorry, Mde. Mendeliev. I had an emergency to take care of."

Mde. Mendeliev narrowed her eyes at the boy that had just burst in through the door, seeming to be thinking about a suitable punishment for him. While she was most apt to send people to the principal's office, detention was a close second for the science teacher. Today, however, turned out to be a busy day for her. And while seeing her students groan at the pink slip shoved into their hands always seemed to put some semblance of a smile on her face, she seemed to not want to take the time to fill out the paperwork at the moment. That was fortunate for Adrien in one respect; two detentions in one day might cross the line into "unforgivable" territory for his father. However, said science teacher also enjoyed – too heavily to really be allowed – doling out her own versions of reprimands and consequences. The class, especially the very,  _very_ late arrival, waited quietly to see what Mde. Mendeliev would do with the delinquent.

At long last – and Marinette  _tried_ to tell herself afterward that her teacher's lips did  _not_ twitch with mirth and her eyes did  _not_ turn toward Marinette for a fraction of a second as she considered – her teacher delivered Adrien's punishment.

"Hmph. Very well. You'll be working with Mlle. Dupain-Cheng today."

Marinette pulled her head off her hand where she had been resting it and gave an offended look to no one in particular while the rest of the class laughed out loud. Mde. Mendeliev didn't even bother to silence them (it probably had something to do with the hole Marinette had somehow burned into the ceiling the week before. That was  _still_ a mystery to everyone, even Max, and Marinette doubted Mde. Mendeliev would ever forgive her for it.) Adrien himself seemed to snicker a bit as he walked to the seat by her. They were working with mixing chemicals in the lab today and Mde. Mendeliev always liked to keep a close watch on Marinette those days…hence the bluenette's seat in the front row. It became her regular seat on lab days. Especially when Mde. Mendeliev couldn't think of a special job for the young lady to do in lieu of the actual lab assignment.

(Alya had long since resigned sitting anywhere near her best friend on lab days; she and Nino were in the back of the class, having gotten here early for that express purpose.

_Rude._ )

As Adrien sat down, Marinette looked at the smug smile on his face, absorbed momentarily on the act of scowling at him…until she was affronted with a familiar scent. It was so shocking coming from him, yet so surprisingly familiar, that Marinette held no qualms in sniffing openly toward Adrien, her eyes screwing up in concentration. He had grabbed her notes from in front of her and a blank worksheet and was  _pretending_ to be engrossed in figuring out what they were up to that day, but Marinette knew better. She knew that he probably could already tell what the reactions would be without having to actually "do" the experiment and would be able to complete the project itself within five minutes, finishing the paperwork in ten. Therefore, she didn't mind using her extra minutes to sniff – where was it coming from?

_Sniff._

Ah, his hair.

Wait.

His…dry hair.

His dry,  _styled_ hair, that smelled…smelled  _exactly like her hairspray_.

"Adrien  _Agreste_ ," Marinette whispered harshly under her breath. "Where were you and  _what were you doing_?"

Adrien said nothing, and Marinette flushed angrily when she saw how his shoulders shook in quiet laughter.

" _Chaton, why do you smell like my hairspray!?_ "

He coughed after a minute, as if trying to keep his voice steady and unwavering.

"You know, Marinette," he finally whispered back, turning his head and leaning on his hand while he lazily looked in her direction. "When your parents saw me come in the bakery with soaked hair and then found out that  _you_ were the one to dunk my head under the faucet, they  _insisted_ that I use your bathroom and your hair dryer to fix my hair. The hairspray was just a bonus." He completed the whole "gotcha" speech with a solid, model-esque flip of his hair.

(Marinette tried to focus and not go slack-jawed.)

"Nice brand, by the way. It really does smell nice."

Marinette stared at him in shock. There were too many things, too many  _thoughts_ running through her brain for anything reasonable to surface to the top.  _Why was he in the bakery? What did he touch? What did he_ see!?

_Oh, CATS! Did I clean up all my dirty clothes this morning!?_

The warmth in her cheeks was all too familiar, but the more she thought about everything this boy had just said, the further the heat raced across her body. In a moment, she had flushed down her neck and onto her arms, making her feel fevered to the point of passing out.

Meanwhile, Cheery-Cheeks next to her was silently laughing again.

When Mde. Mendeliev turned, Marinette slugged Adrien in the arm.  _Hard_.

And at the end of class – a class where she ignored him in every way, to the point that he filled out her paper for her (thank goodness) – she hurried out of the classroom in a huff, feet stomping and fists clenched at her sides.

(She may have shoved Adrien out of his chair before she left, but she would never admit that to anyone else. Probably.)

qpqpqpqpqp

Marinette unsuccessfully stifled a yawn. The school day was winding down, and Mlle. Bustier, bless her heart, had lost them all on another off-topic Shakespearean monologue (something about Benedick and Beatrice?) While their teacher's eyes were filled with hearts, Marinette's were only full of unshed tears from sheer tiredness.

When the bell finally rang, Marinette stretched her wearied limbs, looking forward to an afternoon at home,  _sleeping_.

"Hey, Adrikins!"

Marinette started to pack up her bag a little faster. While Chloé wasn't nearly  _as bad_ (a term used lightly) as they were at age 14, age 17  _still_ didn't make her sane enough for Marinette to stomach.

"Hey, Chlo," Adrien responded automatically, a smile curling onto his face as she gave him a quick side-hug.

"Adrien, Daddy's been gone  _all week_ at some stupid House of Whatever thingy, and he  _still_ won't be back until dinner tonight. Wanna go shopping or something to kill time and then come over for dinner?"

Marinette did  _not_ care. She didn't want to hear this. If she was honest, this was one of the biggest things she had to "work through" when she had figured out Chat's identity – his "friendship" with one Mlle. Bourgeois.

Marinette was about out the door when Adrien's reply came.

"Eh, Chlo, I, uh, I can't today. I've got detention."

Marinette performed a clumsy pirouette in the doorway, clutching her head and letting out a long,  _loud_ groan. One the whole class would have been able to hear if not for the loud exclamation that came at the same time from Chloé.

" _WHAT!?_ "

Adrien only grinned sheepishly, but Chloé knew – she always  _knew_ , gosh dang it – who had to be the one to "blame" for this. The incriminating glare she shot at Marinette almost made up for Marinette accidentally forgetting about detention in the first place. Marinette grinned cheekily, waving innocently at the blonde chick. She was still reveling in her little victory of making Chloé upset that she didn't notice at first the girl's male counterpart waving goodbye to his friend until he walked past her, grabbing her arm and tugging her the rest of the way out the doorway.

"C'mon, Mari, dear. We have a date."

_Haha…wait, what?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW: DETENTION [Dun, Dun, DUUUUNNN]
> 
> And there's a little Chloé for those of you who asked for it. And, well, she might make another appearance. We'll see. n.n
> 
> Tumblr: [callmeakumatized](https://callmeakumatized.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DETENTION!  
> DETENTION FOR YOU, DETENTION FOR YOUR COW, DETENTION FOR -  
> Wait. I already used that Mulan reference.  
> Dang it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fluff. Here. No, HERE - HERE TAKE IT JUST TAKE THE FLUFF DANG IT I CAN'T HOLD IT ALL IN ANYMORE.

 

It only took Adrien about three full minutes to realize that he had no idea where he was going. It took Marinette about the same amount of time to stop laughing at him.

Detention was held in M. Jemenfous's classroom that afternoon. After checking in and finding seats, Marinette settled in a huff, pulling out her sketchbook. Though she voluntarily sat by Adrien, she made sure to purposefully angle herself  _away_ from him. (Her  _hairspray_.  _Her. HAIRSPRAY._ ) She ignored his bag hitting the ground. She ignored the familiar sound of him settling into his chair. And she really  _tried_ to ignore the way he  _chuckled_ at her, the turd. As much as she wanted to turn around and smack him, Marinette refused to give her  _boyfriend_  the satisfaction of looking his way. Instead, she enjoyed the obnoxious scraping sound as she scooted her chair away from him. The gesture, however, had the opposite effect on him than she had hoped; instead of putting a stop to the titters, they were only exacerbated. Marinette blushed despite herself.

The heavy door of the basement classroom slammed shut and M. Jemenfous walked to the front of the classroom. "NO TALKING" was written on the board. The letters were huge and intimidating, but the teacher standing before them seemed to lack the exertion needed to follow through with the  _unwritten_ threat that went along with the message.

"Just…" M. Jemenfous started, his lazy drawl ridiculously monotone and…bored. "No talking," – he indicated the board – "and stay in here until 5:00. Then you can sign out, be on your way, yadda-yadda." A small giggle went through the eight or so students there. "Just be quiet, and I don't care what you do, ok?"

There were no more words from then on. The teacher settled into his desk chair with a sigh. A moment later he had pulled out a comic book and was lost inside its colorful pages. Though the teacher seemed relaxed enough, it was still detention. No music played, no whispers sounded…nothing but the ticking of the clock saved the room from dead silence. It was dull enough to suck all the inspiration out of Marinette and she resigned to tapping her pen on her notebook, taking turns counting the ticks of the clock and thinking about her superhero boyfriend.

_Gall,_ he had messed up. Can she just reiterate that for the 427th time!? The look on his face when he thought he had just…had just  _won_ something over her, had  _caught_ her or something. In was, in short, absolutely  _infuriating_.

However…Marinette couldn't fault him 100%.

If she was honest with herself…

Like… _really_ honest…

She would have to admit that,  _honestly_ , a "lack of communication" was to blame for the brick wall they had metaphorically smashed into. And communication was, as cliché as it sounded, a two-way road. There were  _things_ that should have been said that just  _weren't_. Yeah, she had a bad date, and maybe been put through the ringer by her best friend, but…she had also withheld the knowledge that she knew his identity for…well, a  _long_ time.

It was just to keep him and  _his_  identity safe.

…Right?

Marinette sighed. She never wanted to be one of those women who said things like, "You're so stupid!" or "You'll pay for this!" to her companion – boyfriend, friend, husband (future… _that_ dream never wavered), etc. That always had seemed a little cruel to her, and that was  _not_ who she wanted to be. She loved and respected her partner and, while he  _did_ make mistakes, she wasn't stupid enough to think that she  _didn't_. So yeah, she was  _mad_. But she wasn't going to call him names, assert her pretended dominance, or make it seem like she was the one in control, that she "wore the pants" in this relationship. They  _both_ did. They  _both_ wore the pants.

(She snorted at the mental image.)

But that left the question of how to actually react. There weren't handbooks for this. Marinette really couldn't talk to her mother about it, her Kwami was sick of it (she wouldn't even  _try_ to talk to Plagg – just…no way), and she doubted Master Fu would want to hear about it, patient though he was. She had tried, subtly, to talk to Alya about it, but one can only get so far when talking in all metaphors and secrets.

There was also the little fact that Marinette was still hopelessly and completely in love with Chadrien. And while she was confident in who she was and her abilities as a person and as a superhero, she did  _not_ want to mess this thing up by doing or saying the wrong thing. So…she waited. What she was waiting for, she really couldn't say. Her feelings to work themselves out? Time to rewind so they could have a do-over?

Another five minutes in this string of unfriendly thoughts lead to a wearier state than what she had started out in. Marinette folded her arms over her sketchbook and slumped her head down into the squishy mass.

She…still hurt. There was no getting around that. Her boyfriend  _thought she would cheat on him_ , and then had proceeded to  _test_ her, or something. Thinking about it, even now, made her insides twist painfully. She didn't trust herself to talk to him yet like a normal human being, but,  _boy_ , did she miss  _him,_  and their shared closeness.

A few minutes later, while she was deep in her third hypothesized conversation – this one a chat with, well,  _Chat_ instead of  _Adrien,_ and for some reason they were talking on the school roof – she felt something tap her elbow. Her head popped up automatically, and she saw a pair of green eyes looking at over from their buried position in their own set of arms. Marinette quirked her brow at him but looked down again when she felt the thing poke her again. It was a notebook, and on it was written (in the neatest, tiniest scrawl she had ever seen):

_-I've never been to detention before._

Nope. She was not going to have a conversation with him like this before they had a  _real_ conversation. One that preferably didn't involve yelling, pudding, mashed potatoes, bad dates, being sprawled on a window (that had hurt, by the way),  _or_  detention. With this resolve, Marinette roughly slid the notebook back to Adrien without an answer. Not even five seconds later, she felt the notebook poke her again, and when she looked over to reprimand the culprit with her deadpan look, she was met with –

_GAAAAHHH NOT THE KITTEN EYES…!_

The resigned sigh came out easily. The annoyed groan was almost painful to keep inside. Rolling her eyes, Marinette moved to pull the notebook over to her. What she had expected to touch was a papery texture, maybe metal spirals…which is why she almost jumped when she felt something much,  _much_ softer – and warmer – under her fingertips. Heat burst into Marinette's cheeks, a silly schoolgirl blush over the chaste touch cat-boy gave her in the notebook exchange. Really, she should have known he'd pull something like that.

_Darn him._

Immediately, Marinette hoped that their needed conversation would happen much,  _much_ sooner than later, and resisted fanning her suddenly flaming face at the thought of getting back to, well, what they once were. All the, uh, well,  _easy touches_.

**-Lucky you.**

Marinette wrote the small reply, not really able to come up with anything else in her current state of unrest, and slid the notebook back to her kitten. The thought of "her kitten" made her smile. She missed him, despite everything, and secretly longed for the time when he would be all hers again. Adrien was writing something in reply, and Marinette snuck a glance at him, admiring his handsome (pretty) handwriting.

_-Wait…have you had detention before?_

She scoffed at this.

**-Of COURSE I have. It's what happens when you're late. I'm wondering, really, how you HAVEN'T.**

Adrien chuckled lightly at her reply. M. Jemenfous looked above his comic book but said nothing. Marinette openly turned to Adrien now and rested her non-writing hand on the desk to hold up her lazing head.

_-Is that the only reason you've been to detention?_

Marinette thought about this for a second, chewing on the end of her pen.

(She didn't notice her boyfriend having to look away from her at this action.)

**-No. I've been before. I got caught "cheating". Someone thought they caught be at it, but I actually wasn't cheating at all.**

It was a complete lie, but Marinette hoped Adrien would catch her drift. When he looked her way after reading the message, Marinette cocked a brow, giving just a small twist to her lips – not quite a smile, but not a smirk. Adrien cleared his throat before writing his reply. When she saw it, she knew that he knew what she was actually alluding to.

_-It's hard when someone comes to a conclusion when they don't have all the facts. I'm sorry you had to go to detention for their mistake. That wasn't fair._

Marinette smiled despite herself. They were having  _the_ conversation, and dang it, she had started it.

She really,  _really_  missed him.

(Did it show?)

**-Well…I guess I maybe should have said something in the first place? I was just sort of…lost in the moment I guess. I didn't know what to do.**

Adrien had had the notebook now for a good five minutes, and Marinette was getting a bit impatient. The boy next to her was tapping his pencil against the notebook so rapidly, she was afraid of who – not  _if_ – it would permanently maim if it flew out of his hand. After her third impatient huff, she felt the poke of the notebook on her elbow again.

_-Did you ever forgive the guy who did that to you?_

Marinette's eyes snapped up to Adrien's. They were both sitting up straighter now. Adrien's cheeks were pink. That was good, because Marinette was  _sure_ hers were tinged similarly. This was a big question. Adrien was giving her everything in this, giving her the opportunity to forgive him or not, and he would take it. She could tell, just by looking at his face. He was always saving her. And she loved him for it.

**-Well, yeah. I forgave him before he even did anything I would have to forgive, if that makes sense.**

Marinette passed the notebook back, but changed her mind at the last second, pulling it out of Adrien's grasp before he got a chance to read the whole message.

**-I'm pretty sure that's what unconditional love is all about.**

Adrien, upon reading that, flopped fully across the table, enveloping the notebook with his arms and chest. Marinette watched his feet cross below the desk as his ears turn bright red, along with the back of his neck. He folded his arms in front of him and buried his face into the crooks of his elbows. Marinette tried not to giggle, but…failed. (M. Jemenfous cleared his throat meaningfully at this.) Adrien didn't make any sort of response however, not until she started poking him, and then it was only to swat blindly at her hand.

Finally, after several long minutes, Adrien resurfaced, drawing out a long sigh as he did so. Marinette turned away from him suddenly; Adrien's  _entire face_ was beet red, and her reaction to this, had she stared at him any longer, would  _definitely_ land her more detentions from it.

Trying to steady her breathing to keep from laughing, Marinette tried to concentrate on what he was doing without turning to see him. She heard his pencil scratching quickly across the paper, and a moment later Marinette let out an unladylike "oof!" when something was unceremoniously shoved into her stomach. When she looked down at their notebook, her quickened breathing from the mirth she had felt just a moment before hitched in an abrupt gasp. The flutterings in her heart were back, the ones that she was most used to when thinking of  _her_ chaton.

On the paper he had written back five words. They were simple, and it was beautiful, and cheesy, and cute, and…and it was so  _him._

Marinette fought not to swoon over it, but was having some serious troubles.

Since it was still detention, and she didn't think she would get away with landing a kiss on Adrien's…well,  _anywhere_. She settled for scooting her chair close enough to him to just casually brush their arms together.

_-I love you too, Maribug._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemenfous = Je m'en fous = I don't care. X)  
> ...  
> BUT WHY WAS ADRIEN AT THE DUPAIN-CHENG'S!?  
> ...  
> I…rewrote this chapter like, 3 times, and I still have a love/hate relationship with it. I hope you like it, though. (3  
> ...  
> Tumblr: [callmeakumatized](https://callmeakumatized.tumblr.com) (not spoiler free - I can't help myself)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and admittance and...a closet?  
> Pfft. Of _course_ a closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I MISSED YOU. :3

Adrien felt… _weird_.

He could see Ladybug leaping across the buildings. He was  _following_ Ladybug through Paris, jumping chimneys and scaling the occasional tall wall. He could see her laughing, tossing smiles back to him like they meant nothing, though to him, they meant the world.

This was normal.

What was weird was how the wind  _didn't_ sting his face or ripple through his hair, and now, no matter how hard he hit the hard rooftops – even stomping down occasionally when he landed in curiosity – he couldn't feel  _anything_.

While he contemplated this problem – it  _was_ a problem, right? – Ladybug suddenly stopped. Flailing and kicking frantically, Adrien came to a skidding stop in front of his crime-fighting counterpart. His hands came up in a defensive position, and Adrien looked down at them, utterly bewildered by the sight. It was…skin. He was ungloved. His eyes trailed quickly over his body and he saw himself in his civilian clothes. But…hadn't he just been jumping? How –?

"Minou?"

Ladybug's voice snapped his attention back to her. For a moment, Adrien studied her face, looking for something to give him a clue as to what exactly was going on, or if she was concerned about anything. Her face betrayed nothing, and Adrien again looked down at his hands. His senses were suddenly jolted when something brushed against his cheek. He  _knew_ that feeling – Ladybug's hands gliding against his cheeks, swirling thumbs rubbing out the rough stress from around his eyes, lithe fingers twirling into the strands of hair just behind his ears.

"Minou," she said again.

Adrien only hummed in reply.

"Cha  _ton._ "

This time Adrien really looked at Ladybug. She had a smirk on her face and was shaking her head fondly. When she opened her mouth like she would say something else, Adrien put his own hands on her cheeks. Her skin was  _burning_ , feverish, and he felt it warm his whole body. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He took a tentative step forward, careful now that he knew he was in his civvies. His hands were shaking as they trailed down her neck…

But then the feeling  _stopped_.

" _Adrien._ "

But why…?

He experimented again, starting at her cheeks and traveling slowly downward until he got to her suit. Again, as soon as his fingers trailed over the strange material, all senses in his fingers stopped. Why couldn't he feel her suit?

" _Adrien Agreste, WAKE UP!_ "

And then Ladybug slapped him in the face.

" _OW!_ "

Adrien's first sight was M. Jemenfous looking over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, looking as if he had paused mid-erasing the giant "NO TALKING" he had written on the board.

The second sight was the clock above the board reading 5:10.

"Wha – Wassgoinon?"

Adrien stopped rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he heard giggling next to him. He stopped and looked up into Marinette's mirth-filled eyes. She reached down and shook her fingers through his hair roughly.

"Adrien," she said softly, leaning forward on the desk so her bangs were falling forward between them. "Your ride's here." With a gesture that Adrien, senses still laggy, was slow to follow, she pointed to the high basement window behind them. Adrien, however, merely glanced in that direction before staring back at Marinette.

That he had been dreaming…was now obvious. But part of his dream was true. He thought he had known everything about Ladybug, but he hadn't. He didn't know what her suit actually  _felt_ like. It was something silly, but…something that made him blush when he realized he really,  _really_ wanted to find out. He cleared his throat as if that would clear his mind (he still wasn't sure if Marinette could or could not actually read minds…and he did  _not_ want her see what was going through his at the moment.)

Standing abruptly, Adrien shook his head, rubbing the heels of his palms into his closed eyes before running his own hand through his hair. Then he reached down and started to pack his stuff up, blinking hard. Dreamland was pulling him down still, and he was fighting to retain consciousness.

"Gall, Adrien. Maybe I should have let you finish your catnap," Marinette was giggling again and gave him a playful shove. Adrien staggered, though he sniggered a little at his own situation, before straightening and stretching (he didn't miss the blush on Marinette's cheeks when he was done).

"But really, Minou, Gorilla's going to have a cow if you're not out there soon, I think. Might storm the castle or something." When Adrien was still slow to move, Marinette grabbed onto his arm and pulled him out the classroom door herself, waving to M. Jemenfous as she left (does one normally make friendly gestures to their prison guards?)

"Impatient, are we?" Adrien, finally able to make words, lilted toward Marinette, wiggling his eyebrows at her when she looked at him. Her face flushed heavily and she smacked his arm. Adrien laughed.

"You are absolutely  _incorrigible_ , M. Noir," Marinette said, covering her face now with both hands as they walked through the dark hallway.

Why was the hallway so dark?

"M. Noir, huh?" Adrien said lazily, draping a heavy arm across her shoulders so he could whisper in her ear. "I kinda like the sound of that."

" _Adrien!_ "

But Adrien was on a roll now. She had forgiven him…right? That really was just a side thought right now though. Honestly the main thing crossing his mind was how long it had been since he last kissed this girl.

He suddenly stopped her, turning her to face him full on, a hand on each shoulder.

"Marinette, tell me honestly…"

Marinette gulped heavily, and Adrien tried not to smirk. (Really, he had to really,  _really_ try.) He bent closer to her until their cheeks were touching. He felt her breath hitch and allowed himself to smile while she couldn't see him.

"Does my hair smell as good as yours?"

He "oof"ed when she punched him square in the gut. While she walked away, Adrien dropped to one knee, less from the impact and more from the uncontrollable laughter bubbling out of his chest. Lights flicked off around them; M. Jemenfous was probably done being in this school and was closing up shop. Wiping a tear from his eye, Adrien waved forward with the other one.

"Wait – haha! – Mari, Mari wait!"

Marinette had slowed down to look at the lights, a strange look on her face. At his words, though, she rolled her eyes and started back down the hallway.

"No thanks!" she called over her shoulder with a wave. "I'm going home and you have a ride waiting for you!"

"No, wait! Marinette," Adrien got to his feet and ran up to meet the girl, gently tugging on her arm in a question for her to turn around to him. "I'm sorry –"

"No, you're not."

" _True_. But – ow!" She slugged him in the arm. "But, Mar, that ride is for  _both_ of us."

"Excuse me?"

"My father invited you over for dinner tonight."

Marinette paled. Adrien could see it even in the dim lighting.

"A-Adrien, I, uh, I have stuff to do with my parents –"

"Liar."

"I'm going to help them in the bakery."

"You're not."

"I have to babysit!"

"Keep trying. One of those excuses might work."

Marinette flushed. "My parents won't like me not coming home." She looked so proud of herself for coming up with this excuse, Adrien almost felt back for shutting her down. Instead, he settled for just looking sad for a moment. Then he straightened up, smirking.

"Good thing I went over to your  _house_ today and asked permission."

Marinette looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Did you  _really_ think I went over there just to use your hairdryer?"

"You didn't."

"I did. Didn't I just say that?"

Suddenly Pink Fury was all over him. And…not in the way that he had previously fantasized about. Okay, maybe he had fantasized about this once…or twice, or…well, who's counting, really?

Marinette had swiped a foot under his legs before he had a chance to see the telltale fire in her eyes. It didn't stop him from catching himself before landing on the hard ground though, or rolling away when she tried to jump on him. And, while his antics only seemed to spurn her more, it only made him laugh harder. He dodged every advance she shot at him.

"Adrien Agreste,  _hold still when I'm trying to punch you!_ "

A bubble of hard laughter came up at this, and Marinette herself seemed to be trying to keep in a bout of giggles. Adrien sagged against the wall to try to control his mirth, and Marinette wasted no time in using this to her advantage. With nowhere to run, she had a perfect shot, and her aim was good. Or, it would have been, if Adrien hadn't grabbed her arms and turned her around at the last moment to push her against the wall instead.

The lights flickered out above them suddenly and the teens looked up, pausing a moment in their struggle before looking back at each other.

She was close.

She was so,  _so_ close.

Tentatively, Adrien moved closer to her, reveling in her breathlessness, memorizing the freckles on her unmasked face. Their fingers laced together in between them, a silent promise of acceptance and forgiveness, along with anticipation and desire for what once was and what was going to happen. By the time their breath mingled together, Adrien had forgotten everything he should have been doing, should have been thinking. What else was there?

"Adrien…" Marinette whispered out, and the reverence of her voice ended any inhibitions he still held. Adrien closed the gap.

The first brush reminded him of the movie theater, of their first kiss as their civilian selves, new yet familiar.

The next touch, met with more fervor, was akin to their post-date from the Lourve, getting used to each other and diving into a new world of want.

The third kiss went beyond. It  _was_ new. The emotions were raw, open, and pleading, from both parties. Adrien sighed into her mouth and Marinette hummed in automatic response.

The sound made him shiver.

Adrien moved his hands away from being tangled with hers at the same time her own fingers unlaced from his. While his hands moved to cup her face, to pull her into every delicious angle he had missed for so long, hers moved to his sides as if to both steady herself and pull him closer. The heat was fervent, suffocating, and intoxicating.

"I love you," he breathed out between kisses, unable to keep the words in any longer.

"I know," Marinette whispered back.

Adrien paused at Marinette's words, then shook his head when he felt her smile against his lips.

"Did you just."

"Yes, yes I did."

Their foreheads touched, their noses brushed, and Adrien couldn't help himself from brushing his thumb across her smiling mouth.

Marinette suddenly stilled, body rigid. Adrien mimicked it on instinct, unsure of what happened to make her freeze in front of him so quickly. Before he could ask, he was pulled roughly by the arm to the side. In a flash, Marinette had pulled them into a dark closet.

A closet. With Marinette.

Alone.

Quite… _quite_ alone.

Ah,  _cats_ , he was  _not_ ready for this! Oh, gosh, she was here, and he –

His thoughts were cut short when the door cracked open. Adrien, who had tried to merge himself to the wall out of  _not_ fear, saw the crouching form of Marinette through the dim light of the open door. She was looking into the hallway, form completely still. Marinette's Kwami, who he hadn't officially met but knew was always there, flew out to her ward's face and the two started whispering together.

Adrien wasn't sure what was going on anymore, but he couldn't help feeling a little miffed at having been dragged into a dark closet and  _not_ taken advantage of.

"Sorry, Loverboy," Plagg's voice rasped out from under his collar. "No closet make-outs for you."

Adrien pushed the sniggering cat Kwami roughly back into his shirt, blushing despite himself. Ignoring the truthful disappointment, Adrien crouched down by Marinette.

"What's going on?"

Both Marinette and her Kwami quickly shushed him. And when he went to say something more, he felt a hand slapped to his mouth.

And that's when he saw it.

A shadow drifted down the hallway. A shadow in the eerie form of a man.

Adrien really,  _really_ hoped it was an Akuma. Because, while he was able to accept magic and mythical super powers, he didn't know how well he would be able to deal with  _ghosts_.

"Spots on," he heard Marinette suddenly whisper.

Adrien didn't think he'd be fortunate enough to live through so many fantasies in one day. Hoped for it, sure. Thought he would ever be that luck? No way. He watched, completely frozen in awe and adoration as Marinette silently morph into his super girlfriend. He was proud his jaw didn't actually  _hit_ the floor at her sassy, oh so lovely transformation.

And he was about to say so, especially when those bluebell eyes looked up at him expectantly.

"Adrien, you  _dolt_!" is what was said instead. By Plagg. "You didn't pack me any  _cheese_!"

Thoughts of Ladybug and Marinette and super girlfriends and powers and love and touching were driven out of his mind in favor of arguing with the turd that was a thorn in his side as often as he was a best friend.

"I packed you cheese!" Adrien immediately argued back, used to this fight by now and sick of it. "It's not  _my_ fault if you ate it all already, you pig!"

"It wasn't enough!"

"It was an  _entire wheel!_ "

"And you stayed  _late_ today! I'm staaaarrrviiiing!"

"This is your fault!"

"This is  _your_ fault!"

"Boys – BOYS!" Ladybug broke into the struggle, a hand on Adrien's chest, a finger on Plagg's. The arguing pair continued to stare daggers at each other and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Plagg, you know I have plenty of cheese in my locker," she continued in a resigned voice. "Just get some out of there. Do you think you can get to it from here?"

"Pft," Plagg scoffed. "Of course." He started to fly toward the ceiling, disappearing as he muttered on about how  _some_ people knew how to take care of Kwamis.

Adrien had aggressively busied himself by texting Nathalie and Gorilla about being late due to being trapped in the school by an Akuma, when he stopped, fingers hovering over the keys of his phone.

Wait.

_Wait._

_Just…wait…_

"Marinette?" he asked quietly, still not taking his eyes off his screen. He hit send as she hummed in response, busy looking out the door again. Adrien looked at her, wanting to see her reaction to his next question.

"How do you know my Kwami's name?"

Ladybug immediately tensed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8) So…someone has some explaining to do….
> 
> I've been dealing with illnesses these last few weeks, so…hopefully this isn't crap, and hopefully it makes sense! I might go through and edit it more later since I didn't have time for a thorough edit now, but…I just needed to get something out. It's been killing me. I've missed you guys. :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marinette?  
> ...How do you know my Kwami's name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 8)

_Marinette & Plagg Flashback, Part 1/2_

* * *

 

Marinette was going to  _kill_ Alya.

She had the means. She was Ladybug. No one would suspect a thing. Alya herself would probably  _thank_ her for the attention, for the sweet video she'd get with her dying breath. From one best friend to another, it would be the best option. A win-win. Easy.

And now, while Marinette had always had the  _power_ to do it, she had the motivation.

It had been a few months after becoming "official-ish" with Chat Noir when Marinette was finally ready to let her crush on Adrien go. As much as she loved the idea of him, being with someone who was all-in – to her and to having a relationship with her – Marinette was finally able to see past her infatuation for the blond model. The idea of him, the idea of who he  _is_ , was captivating. But it had been a long time since she truly desired anything more than to be his friend.

So now…the posters.

The posters had been taken down, the schedule – though still partially memorized purely out of habit – had been replaced, and Marinette was currently working on picking a generic Ladybug and Chat Noir pic for her desktop. (Marinette, of course, had some very personal, candid shots of the superduo…but with her best friend running  _the_  Ladyblog, anything Alya  _hadn't_ seen would automatically put Marinette into her friend's suspicions.)

In short, there were no more traces of her former crush, Adrien Ageste, left in her room. Well, except for that one issue of  _La Mode_  that she kept in her dresser drawer, 'cause,  _HOT DANG_. Even Alya had  _that_ issue. The eye candy there was way too good to be put in the garbage. At least…not yet.

Though…she could just read Alya's when she went over to her house…

Marinette was caught again in the maelstrom of thoughts and feelings this boy continued to produce. This boy that seemed to be made from honey and sunshine that seemed to at once free her from cares and worries yet cause such achingly sweet distress to her poor teenage heart. Though she was ready to give this up, ready to be fully committed to someone she knew she couldn't bear to be without, Marinette suspected that a part of this first crush, of this first love, would always be a part of her.

Marinette flailed wildly when the door to her room burst open and a mane of brown and red appeared in the space above the opening.

"So," came the basic, non-question question of the day from Alya.

"So," came back the basic, non-committal response from Marinette.

Alya pulled herself into the room and closed the door a lot more gently than she had opened it. In another moment she had a matching rolling chair pulled up to her now slightly trembling friend and was holding one of Marinette's hands in her own, her other hand constantly doing what it always was – fiddling with her phone.

"Why?"

Even though Marinette knew the question was inevitable, she gulped down the  _real_ answer and tried to remember the sugar-coated words she had rehearsed for this purpose. It felt sour to her, like it always did, "bending the truth" to her bestie…but revealing her relationship with her superhero boyfriend didn't seem like the best thing to do in this situation. It didn't, however, make blatantly lying any easier.

"He…doesn't like me, Alya," Marinette started simply enough. She took a deep breath and looked away from her friend for a moment. The reality of the words ate at her insides despite her readiness to move on. To know that a year of pining, a year of trying to win someone's affections and tanking horribly… Well, it was never easy feeling like she wasn't good enough.

"If I don't let him go now, Alya, if  _I_ don't let go of all of  _this_ , I might never get a chance with someone who might, you know, actually feel something for  _me_."

Alya looked trapped. Her expression read completely unimpressed…but she didn't say a word to this for a long time. When she finally spoke, her voice seemed strained.

"Mari…I get it." She seemed to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. Marinette scowled at this implication. "But…"

"But,  _what_ , Alya?"

Alya looked away for just a moment, messing with her phone, before looking back at Marinette with a determined stare.

"Marinette, you have gone after this guy for a  _year_ –  _over_ a year. But you've never really given it a chance, have you?"

"Well, I…"

No. The answer was a resounding no. Marinette knew it, Alya knew it, all of Francious Dupont High School knew it. It didn't need to be said out loud, and Marinette definitely wasn't going to do it.

"I will help you get over this if you really want to," Alya continued. "But, girl, don't you think you should at least give it a shot first?"

Here, to her greatest shame, Marinette paused. But as fast as the thought of "Did she?" entered her mind, it was replaced with a fierce determination to the contrary.

"No," she said firmly, fists balled up in her lap, looking Alya straight in the eyes. "Like you said, Alya – It's been a year. If neither of us have budged one way or the other yet, it's not going to happen."

Though Alya still didn't look convinced, hands still fiddling with her phone, she heaved a deep, resigned sigh.

"Ok, let's do this."

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Alya looked reporter-ready. The smile on her face set Marinette at ease. Almost. Something in her expression and the tone of her voice made Marinette…uncomfortable. But…she was desperate.

"Tell me all the reasons you love Adrien Agreste."

_NOT THAT DESPERATE!_

Marinette sputtered, suddenly choking on her own spit and indignation.

"Alya!"

"His model-good looks?"

" _Alya_! I don't love him anymore!"

"The connection he is to your favorite designer?"

"WHAT! Alya Cé _saire_! You  _know_ better!"

"The way he throws out those winks that make your knees go weak –"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH."

Marinette had pulled herself abruptly out of her chair, the momentum sending Alya's spinning slowly away from her. As her friend's seat completed a rotation, the spinning brunette only continued to smile, chin resting in her unoccupied hand, brow arched expectantly.

"You won't stop until I say something, will you?"

"It's all part of the healing process, babe."

Marinette pouted in response. Tentatively, she allowed her thoughts to stray, her feet following suit as she paced the room. She heaved a sigh.

"He's…I…Well, he's…He's sweet." Once the first words were out, her voice gained a little more confidence. "Um, h-he's kind, but not a pushover. He likes to be included, and because of this, doesn't like anyone else feeling left out. He's quiet about how he helps, but he helps still, just…in small, but not insignificant ways. Like, he always gives everyone a second chance. Which, I don't know if you could call it a second chance, because he would never give up on anyone, you know? I mean, yeah, he's just beautiful to look at, but…he's beautiful on the inside too. Not…Not  _perfect_ but…beautiful."

Marinette smiled to herself.

"Adrien's genuine. I always knew that if he…If  _we_ were together, he'd never let me down."

He was  _safe_.

He'd always been safe.

And she had always kept him at a safe distance.

That point she had always sort of just…accepted. There hadn't been another option. But now, now she had Chat. She had a choice now. And she had made her choice.

_Her_ Chat.

" _If you are satisfied with your message, press 2._ "

Marinette's eyes flicked immediately to Alya.

Alya, who was out of her chair.

Alya, who was halfway out of her trapdoor.

"Alya!"

Marinette couldn't move.

"I love you, Marinette –"

"Alya, tell me that wasn't a message to Adrien."

"– and I would never lie to you –"

Alya's head disappeared and Marinette finally found her feet moving to catch up.

"But sometimes tough love is the only way!"

"That's not for you to decide! Alya! I can't – !"

And that's when Marinette found herself standing outside her bakery door, watching her "best friend" riding off on her bike while Marinette stood at a crossroads, plotting said "best friend"'s death.

Chase her down and make her pay.

…Or head to the school and fix her problem.

Marinette silently screamed all the way to the door of the collége.

Killing Alya could come later.

Right now…she had a phone to snatch.

….Again.

Marinette sighed as she let her feet take her in the direction of the school. Tikki, who had flown into Marinette's shirt collar when the girl made her quick exit, stuck her head to watch where they were going. For Tikki, it was an almost exciting view of the outside world she didn't get to see that often. For Marinette, however, it was déjà vu turned nightmare that somehow had become her life.

Bad phone message? Check.

(Though, the "hot stuff" message didn't seem so bad right now.)

To the cutest boy she'd ever seen (well, close enough)? Check.

During fencing practice? Double check.

She could only count her lucky stars that it hadn't been when he was at home. Or that he hadn't actually  _answered the phone._

_UGH._

As the duo came up to the school doors, the metal twang of dueling epées met their ears. The clashing was jarring to Marinette, beating a rough, cacophonous soundtrack that perfectly matched the horror movie she was living. Marinette quickly calculated her route and was thinking of her third back-up excuse if she got caught when her companion called her to her attention.

"Pssst, Marinette!"

"Yeah, Tikki?" Marinette replied automatically, deciding in her mind that saying she was looking for her stray cat inside the boys' locker room probably wasn't going to fly as a viable excuse. When Tikki started speaking again, however, the Kwami's tone alerted Marinette to the motherly intentions her companion tended to have on occasion…and what the topic might be that she was trying to bring up.

"Marinette, I don't think –"

"Tikki," Marinette quickly interjected, not looking at the red bug but wanting to head this conversation off before it even got started. "I know I shouldn't break in and steal his phone  _again_ , but I –"

"WHAT!" Tikki squealed loudly, and Marinette ducked back behind the door before anyone inside could look their way. Then the Kwami surprised Marinette even more by giggling.

"Ha! Uh, no. Girl, you  _totally_ have to get  _that_ message deleted! I was just going to suggest transforming and going around the side!"

"Oh." Marinette stood in slight shock for a few seconds, digesting Tikki's unexpected words. Then she nodded.

"Let's do this!" she said enthusiastically. Her Kwami dove back into her collar while Marinette headed around the side of the building.

A few minutes later a determined Ladybug made her way into the boys' locker room. As soon as her red-clad feet hit the floor, Ladybug dropped the spotted outfit, allowing Tikki to fly out. They ran to the locker where Adrien's phone had been before, and there started their little game of Find-the-Phone.

"Ugh!" Marinette muttered grumpily after several long minutes of listening through the metal lockers. They were now meticulously going through the rows, having failed at their first attempt. Adrien, in addition to having moved lockers, had apparently also started putting his phone on vibrate – hopefully not silent! – and the task was proving much more difficult to accomplish this time around. The minutes dragged on, and Marinette started to sweat with worry, waiting for fencing club to suddenly be over, and, subsequently, for everyone to catch her in there, or catch Ladybug with Adrien's phone by his open locker, and oh gosh, Adrien would hate Ladybug  _and_ Marinette forever, and GOSH DARN IT IF IT STILL MATTERED TO HER AND –

_Ah!_

Marinette and Tikki both hummed excitedly when a quietly playing ringtone sounded from inside one of the lockers. Finally!

Tikki, with a completely innocent smile on her face despite what she was about to do, flew into the locker like she had before.

….Aaaaand promptly zoomed back out.

"Ah! Marinette, I, uh, I changed my mind!" she said quickly, her voice a good two octaves higher than normal. Marinette rubbed a finger in her ear to try to get it to stop ringing.

"What?" Marinette replied, not quite understanding the little Kwami.

Tikki swayed back and forth, looking markedly agitated.

"I mean, this is  _stealing_ , isn't it? Maybe you should just deal with this, and, and move on from there!"

Now Marinette was really worried.

"What? No!" Marinette started to panic now, flailing arms taking turns pulling at her hair and patting her cheeks. "Tikki, even  _you_ said that I needed to delete this message! We're here, and we can do this! I  _need_ to do this!"

"Um, well, maybe you could just  _ask him_ to delete it for you?"

Not even Tikki sounded convinced of this plan. What was she playing at?

"Uh, no? He'd have to listen to it."

"Tell Nino?"

"In league with Alya." Marinette paused. "Or playing neutral. Either way, he wouldn't do it. Now, c'mon Tikki, I need to do this  _now!_ "

" _No!_ "

Marinette and Tikki had been having a quiet wrestling match in front of the locker while they argued, but now Marinette was shouldering Tikki into the locker door, the Kwami spread eagle to try  _not_ phasing through the metal.

"TIKKI, OPEN THIS LOCKER RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME –!"

" _NO!_ "

In a flash, they switched positions, Tikki trying to pull Marinette away by her pigtail, Marinette grabbing the handle of the locker.

Which opened smoothly without even a click.

It…It hadn't even been shut all the way, let alone locked.

" _HA!_ " Marinette shout-whispered triumphantly before having to jump between the door and the frame of the locker as Tikki tried to slam the door shut.

" _Ow_ , Tikki!" Marinette whined, rubbing her forehead where the door had smacked her. "What has gotten into you!?"

The Kwami was flying in quick circles now, little paw-like flipper hands on her cheeks, an obvious picture of distress. It worried Marinette for a moment. Maybe there was something else going on…

Oh well.

Marinette turned around in the small space in the front of the locker so Tikki wouldn't try to shut the door again and looked into the storage area, scanning the space for the familiar phone.

Orange shoes with the Agreste logo. Fencing bag. Blue bookbag. Kitty Kwami. Empty camembert container. Ah! Phone!

Marinette reached in and grabbed the phone, about to turn around and shut the locker when she froze.

Wait,  _what!?_

Tikki was peeking through her paws and half-closed eyes, buzzing with anticipation.

Marinette slowly turned back around and was met by a pair of slitted green eyes.

The tiny black cat yawned lazily, turning around in his empty camembert container he had obviously been using as a bed, but never took his eyes off of Marinette.

"Not that I really  _care_ ," the Kwami drawled in a lazy, raspy voice. "But why are you stealing Adrien's phone?"

Marinette screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…busy week! I WILL BE REPLYING TO COMMENTS THIS TIME, THOUGH. SORRY FOR MISSING THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS – IT HAS BEEN CRAZY LATELY!  
> ...  
> Guys, I…thanks. Thank you for the support. It's just great to have validation when you create something and, well, you've given me that. I can't say thank you enough. *hearts*  
> ...  
> *wraps self in mushiness…and smiles*


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say...Ladrien?  
> And...craziness.  
> Like... _lots_ of craziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! THREE (FOUR?) DRAFTS LATER AND 15 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT, BUT I POSTED IT.
> 
> Enjoy! :3

_Marinette and Plagg Flashback, part 2/2_

* * *

Marinette clamped her hands over her mouth, but the scream wouldn't stop coming. And, dang it, she couldn't stop  _staring_.

That…that seriously was exactly what she thought it was, right?

'Cause cats that talk don't  _actually_ exist.

When her lungs finally begged for mercy, Marinette let in a large gasp of air, preparing for Scream Session Round 2.

It only came out as a flat wheeze.

Luckily, her lack of oxygen to dive into a full-fledged scream turned out to be a bit of a blessing. Red-faced and close to hyperventilating or not, she was thankful she was able, in the slight lull from one frantic, panicked sound to another, hear what was going on in the room next door. Or, rather, noticed the deep, sudden silence that was once a busy fencing practice that had just been shocked into silence, presumably by some girl's blood-curdling scream.

Not a moment later, hurried footsteps and quiet voices could be heard coming up to the locker room.

_AHHHHH!_

Marinette looked quickly around, trying for all her might to keep her head on and think of some sort of  _plan_ – because that's what Ladybug does,  _dang it_  – and failing at everything. Tikki was currently busy being absolutely  _no_ help. The red Kwami was going in dizzying circles, deep in the throes of her own thorough freak-out. And the little Kwami in the locker didn't look like it would be of much use either, considering the large yawn he had just let loose before curling up in a ball.

Closing her eyes, Marinette thought hard...and came up with a plan. A…crazy plan. Per usual.

_Shoes, phone, Kwami, locker, Adrien. Shoes, phone, Kwami, locker, Adrien._

Marinette's head did nothing but swim around with those thoughts, the sounds of footsteps getting closer.

"Tikki!" she yelled quietly (yes, it's a thing). " _Spots on!_ "

_Shoes –_

Ladybug grabbed the pair of shoes from Adrien's locker, leaping over the set and reaching the door in a quick bound. She took the laces and wrapped them around and through each other and the handles until there was a thick, tight, and super cute bow holding the doors secure.

_Phone –_

Skittering back around a way where the students that had just tried to jimmy the door wouldn't see Ladybug messing around in their locker room, Ladybug wrapped around another row and skidded to a stop in front of Adrien's locker. Above all else, Ladybug was determined not to make this trip a total  _bust_  – while Chat Noir's secret identity had been a big blow to her internal functioning systems, she hadn't had time to deal with the emotions buzzing around  _that_ , and, therefore, still needed to nab that phone and delete that  _stupid_ message. She grabbed the phone and then stared at her next target.

_Kwami –_

This part was going to be a bit harder, maybe, and, depending on how fast she was, could blow up in her face.

A strained smile was the only thing she offered the suddenly suspicious Kwami before grabbing him around the middle. The banging on the large room's door and the excited voices on the other side of the row of frosted windows covered up the mewling yowl the kitten let loose.

_Locker –_

Nope. That part of the plan wasn't going  _as planned_. She had hoped to make it look like Adrien's locker wasn't actually messed with, but as fast as Ladybug had grabbed the black Kwami from inside, said Kwami started fighting against her grip, phasing through her fingers almost faster than she was able to grab onto him.

"Get your  _paws_ off me!" he yelled at her, skittering around the air.

"I need your help!" Ladybug whisper-screeched back, landing hard on her stomach after another failed attempt to keep the Kwami still. " _Please!_ I'll bring you back – I'm  _Ladybug_ for goodness' sakes! Can't you just  _trust me!?_ "

Plagg laughed humorlessly, settling on top of the locker she had just dropped ungraciously from.

" _What's going on in there!?_ " a stern, pompous voice came from the other side of the door.

_M. Dargencort._

Marinette looked back to the cat Kwami with the biggest eyes she could pull,  _begging him_ to please help her.

Plagg only stared back, tail flicking.

Just when Ladybug thought she'd lost all hope and was about to make her exit, the raspy voice replied, lilting in a way that was almost  _teasing_.

"You're the baker girl, right?"

"Yes?" Ladybug whipped around, looking frantically between the kitty and the door to the locker room. Her feet directed her backward, but her eyes stayed on the cat who had just floated up to her.

"I like cheese. Feed me, and I will stay with you."

"Ah,  _yea-!_ "

"Mess with me or my boy, and you will wish that you had never laid eyes on me."

"-aaaauuuhhhhhhhh…" Ladybug finished with another wheeze. The door to the room  _banged_ , like someone was trying to push their way in.

Marinette didn't have a choice.

She'd already stolen a phone, anyway.

Could it really get much worse?

As she zipped away, Kwami in hand, she heard a loud, familiar voice yell out from the locker room.

"Plagg!? PLAAAGG!"

qpqpqpqpqp

Although Tikki had seemed reasonably twitchy at the school, Ladybug resisted the urge to transform as of right now just in case her Kwami had come to her senses enough to scold her. For right now, Ladybug needed a clear thought process, not a little bug laying into her.  _That_ would inevitably come sooner or later, and, while she could still choose, Ladybug chose  _later_ for the time being.

Plagg, meanwhile, poked around in Marinette's room, ignoring Ladybug stomping around and pacing, and  _definitely_ ignored every probing question she shot at him, trying to make sure he really  _was_ Adrien's Kwami, that he was  _Chat's_ Kwami, that there weren't other cat Miraculous holders, and so on. He seemed to draw the line at a favorite colors comparison, choosing then to float away.

"So why am I here?" he finally asked, tone drawling lazily with an edge to it Ladybug did  _not_ like. In the next moment, Plagg tapped on the computer keyboard and, for some reason Ladybug couldn't make out, her hidden folder of Adrien pictures blew up in full view, Plagg viewing the horde with a wicked grin on his face. "Oooo, nice collection!"

Ladybug was frozen. How did he even  _find_ that!?

(No really? Where did he find it? Because she hadn't been able to find it the last time she looked…)

Another click on the keyboard and a collection of documents popped onto the screen.

" _Save me, Adrien! Golden hair and lipid pools of green. How I long for –_ "

"AHHH!  _STOP DOING THAT HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!?_ "

Ladybug leapt to the computer, exiting out of everything as quickly as possible

_Where had that even_ come  _from!? GEEZ, 14-year-old Marinette was_ whack –

"AHHH! TIKKI, SPOTS OFF!"

Marinette was already rushing across the room –  _HOW DID HE EVEN GET UP THERE THAT FAST!?_ – to her loft bed where Plagg sat lazily, looking through the contents of her  _diary_.

" _February 14th, 2015_ ," he read out loud. " _Today was a crazy day! Adrien wrote a love poem to me and –_ "

Marinette made it up the stairs just to see that Plagg had already floated back down.

"Tikki!" she begged. " _Help me!_ "

" _I actually responded! It was amazing! Except I forgot to sign the letter. I am such an airhead!"_

Tikki, finally realizing what was going on, darted after her other half, Marinette coming from the other direction.

" _Then Kim got Akumatized because of Chloe (no surprise there) –_ "

Marinette ran smack into Tikki in midair, Plagg somehow suddenly sprawled out on her origami garland, swinging back and forth while continuing to read.

"… _and I had to KISS CHAT NOIR –_ AH HAHAHAHA!"

The diary fell with a smack on the floor, and Marinette finally managed to grab onto the little  _imp_ , fingers unnecessarily tight around his scrawny middle. Tikki took the diary back to its "magic box", slamming it in place and snapping the lid shut. Both Tikki and Marinette took a breather from their sudden,  _completely unnecessary_ exertion.

" _What_ ," Marinette pushed out through a sharp exhale, "do you want to  _eat_?"

Plagg grinned widely.

"Smart girl," he said triumphantly, phasing through her fists easily and up to her face. Tikki joined the two a moment later. When the Kwami looked at her ward and opened her mouth, Marinette waved a dismissive hand in a  _I'll tell you later, but it's messed up and you're not going to like it_  gesture. (Yes…it was a thing. Especially between those two.)

"Cheese, right?" she said, raking in a deep breath and shaking her head, thinking. "Cheese… What – What about… _g_ _âteau_  de fromage?"

Plagg went still, one whisker twitching, his eyes taking on a slight faraway look.

"Cheese… _cake?_ "

qpqpqpqpqp

" _…because he would never give up on anyone, you know? I mean, yeah, he's just beautiful to look at, but…he's beautiful on the inside too. Not…Not_ perfect  _but…beautiful._ " A pause. " _Adrien's genuine. I always knew that if he…If_ we  _were together, he'd never let me down._ "

Plagg, who was making gagging noises during the whole recorded speech, made an exaggerated gagging sound at the last sentence. Tikki slapped him.

"To erase your message, press 7. To save it in – "

A loud, long  _beeeep_ sounded through the speaker as Marinette hurried to erase the message.

"Message erased. To listen to – "

Marinette pressed the red button to end the call and heaved a sigh of relief. Her body flopped over the counter, face pressed into the cool surface.

"So…" Tikki began, Marinette only half listening (Incoming Lecture, T-2 seconds and counting!) "What are you going to do now, Marinette? You have Adrien's phone  _and_ his Kwami. And he  _knows_ his Kwami was taken. He's probably freaking out, Marinette."

"I know, I know," Marinette told the countertop. Another sigh escaped her that turned more into a raspy groan, as she raised her head. "I…I have a plan, Tikki, but…"

"But I'm not going to like it." It wasn't a question.

"But you're not going to like it."

"Bahaha then I'm probably going to  _love_ it!" Plagg said excitedly, shooting up in the air to touch cheeks with Tikki, giving the red Kwami a glinting look, before coming to sit in front of Marinette's face. A smirk made it onto her face despite herself. For the short time that she had known Plagg, he seemed a bit of a…troublemaker of sorts. A rule-breaker. This was something Marinette could get used to. Especially in the fact that suddenly she had someone on her team for her shenanigans. Suddenly Tikki's scolding glare toward the two of them seemed more humorous than guilt-inducing. She turned her gaze away from Tikki and settled on Plagg, coming to stroke his little head while she told her plan.

qpqpqpqpqp

It was stupid. It was beyond stupid. It was ludicrous and he wasn't going to fall for it and he would know it was her and he'd break up with her and never speak to her again and – !

"Girl," Plagg said from the yarn ball cushion she had hastily made for him. " _Chill._ "

Ladybug took a deep breath, trying to ignore the way it shook.

"So…it really has been Adrien this whole time?" she asked the Kwami for the sixth time that night.

Plagg promptly bit her.

While she sucked on her finger and scowled at the black cat, Plagg sat looking completely unaffected.

"I warned you what would happen if you asked me that again," was his only reply. "And I don't know  _why_ you do. You know him better than anyone. Well, anyone besides me."

"I  _thought_ I did…"

"Look, Chica," Plagg started, turning fully around and looking up at Ladybug directly. "The boy has to act a certain way at all times, never has a chance to be himself. He wears masks  _constantly_."

Something Ladybug had definitely been piecing together in the last few hours.

"Who would want to act like 'Adrien Agreste' all the time? A superhero? Pft. No. The dude is the  _same person_. So sue him if he acts like the free cat he is when he dons the ears. Which look  _fabulous_  on him, by the way. And I know how much you like the way he looks"

Ladybug smiled a little at Plagg's words. Adrien in cat ears…

That…

That was something she could definitely get used to thinking about. Mulling over. Fantasiz-  _NOPE. NOT GOING THERE RIGHT NOW._

Ladybug fanned her suddenly warm face. Chat Noir…was a good kisser. That…That meant that  _Adrien Agreste_ was a good kisser. And that she – she! – Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had macked on, sucked face with, kissed the Bejeebus out of  _Adrien That's-A-Fine-Pair-Of-Lips Agreste_.

"Nnnnggg…"

Plagg rolled his eyes at his temporary ward, muttering something about ' _hormones_ '. Suddenly his ears twitched and he froze, listening.

"Ladybug, one more thing before we wrap this up. Well, two. If you mess up my boy, I will  _mess you up_. And the other thing.  _I need more cheesecake in my life._ "

Ladybug didn't have time to respond before she finally heard what Plagg must have noticed before: the sound of running feet headed their direction.

Briefly, Ladybug wondered if this was a wise decision. Sure, she felt more secure in the mask, but…technically, this was her  _boyfriend_. If anyone would recognize her, it would be him. But if anything, Ladybug getting caught would just lead to something of an identity reveal.  _Marinette_ being caught would only lead to a  _disaster._ Though hopefully, with all the changes she had made, her identity – classmate or girlfriend – would go unnoticed. Sneakers from her mother, a flowery swim cap over her hair, fluffy pink mittens, an oversized t-shirt, and a cheap black mask over her real Ladybug one, and she was set.

In all honesty, if he hadn't recognized her when she dressed up as a garbage-picking delivery girl with a motorcycle helmet and a gross poncho, he probably wouldn't notice her real identity now. It was too late to change anyway.

A wild-eyed young man came barreling around the corner of the alley. Though Ladybug had known he was coming, she was entirely unprepared for a solid mass of lithe boy to ram straight into her. The impact made her yelp and both of them were suddenly slammed against the brick wall. Ladybug was about to make a quip about the situation when she froze, feeling the sudden presence of a hand tracing up her side.

One look at his face and Ladybug could tell Adrien hadn't done it on purpose. He was still blinking dazedly, trying to steady himself, and seemed to just use her as leverage to straighten up. He hadn't moved, however, and Ladybug, who hadn't planned on being this close to him right now for  _many_ different reasons,  _panicked._  One look in her eyes and everything would be over. She needed to do something! She needed to do something right  _now!_

Hands deprived of their previous package (had Plagg and his cushion flown into the garbage can? oops), Ladybug looked somewhere – anywhere – for some sort of distraction, especially when Adrien, now bending down to inspect what his hand had grazed just a moment before, dragged his fingers across her waist again.  _Cursed suit!_ She was going to be figured out from her danged  _suit!_  Looking around frantically, she saw the picture still clutched in his other hand and made a mitten-fingered grab for it.

Ladybug was, temporarily – or maybe eternally, she hadn't decided yet – lost to the world. She had seen every photoshoot of Adrien's, every tabloid piece, every blog snapshot, and every phone photo she could get her hands on. Dating Chat Noir had toned that down considerably, and now, looking at this picture, Marinette felt her throat go very,  _very_ dry. It was evidentially a formal wear shoot, the lighting dark and dramatic and the promps and Adrien set in front of a bright green screen, as if he were posing at night in a scene that could be put anywhere. He must have taken it from the collection as something that definitely wouldn't be missed. In all modeling aspects, it was a bad shot – his face was scrunched up a bit, cheeks puffed out as if he was about to pop with laughter. His suit coat was hung carelessly over his shoulder and he slouched over with one hand on his knee.

It was  _perfect_. A perfect shot of a carefree Adrien with the perfect backdrop to make his green eyes stand out. He was  _happy_ , and Ladybug was overjoyed.

When Adrien tentatively lifted up the shirt she had over her suit a little, and then lightly brushed his fingers over it again, Ladybug spoke automatically, forgetting what they were actually doing there.

"You can touch more of that if you want to," she almost whispered, still a little breathless from staring at her newest treasure.

When she felt the form next to her stiffen, Ladybug blinked slowly.

_Well crap._

She whipped around to see the damage that had been done, the irreparable tear in their relationship that screamed of bad trust and ill-usage and overall  _realization_ gleaming from the tears in his eyes…

All she saw, however, was a red-faced boy frozen with his hand still outstretched, staring into space.

"You – Your phone and cat's in the garbage. Sorry. I-love-you-k-thanks-bye!"

Ladybug dashed out of the alley clutching the picture to her chest, laughing maniacally at what her life had become.

qpqpqpqpqp

A few things started happening in the next week and following year since the Kwami Disaster.

Marinette started keeping cheese in her locker for her new friend.

For some reason, mysterious things started happening around the school. Some said it was a ghost pulling pranks. Pranks that Marinette and Plagg thought were quite funny.

And Marinette Dupain-Cheng was almost able to talk to Adrien Agreste full-on in the eyes.

…Almost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the flow was okay. I seriously had to cut back about 2000 words and it's still such a big chapter! Hopefully it's fun, though. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!
> 
> (Tumblr: [callmeakumatized](https://callmeakumatized.tumblr.com). Follow for update previews and other stuff! n.n)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did _what_ with whonow!?
> 
> Also featuring: The Fairy of Destruction in a new role!  
> To be revealed shortly. 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing.  
> Thanks for waiting. <3

_\- Present -_

* * *

 "Marinette? How do you know my Kwami's name?"

Adrien slipped his phone back into his pocket, never taking his eyes off of Ladybug's face. Her entire frame froze at the question, the only hint that she had heard him at all was a pink tinge appearing at the edge of her mask. The image made Adrien a little more than suspicious. He didn't know if her silence was from thinking about how to reply or if she simply refused to reply at all…and he didn't know which aftereffect would be worse. Before he could voice any further concerns or questions, though, Ladybug opened her mouth.

" _You_  told me," she said simply, angling her further incriminatingly-blushing face out the not-wide-enough-to-escape crack of the door. Adrien snorted at the obvious lie.

"I did not," Adrien retorted, matching her same false-easy tone.

"Uh, yeah, you did."

_Oh, so we're going to play this game?_ Adrien tried and failed to not roll his eyes. When she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance at the look on his face – he probably looked like he  _didn't believe her at all because she was lying through her teeth_  – Adrien did the same.

"I did  _not_ ," Adrien reiterated, raising his voice a little and his eyebrows a lot in an unmistakable challenge.

"Well, you  _did_ , so –"

"Mari _nette_ , I did  _not_ – !"

Two gloved hands suddenly slapped over his mouth. Adrien had taken a step forward in the small space so he could be directly in front of her; he needed her honesty right then, to see it in her eyes, yank it from her if he had to. Yet, at her touch, he stopped, the force of the action almost pushing him backward.

Ladybug's features had contorted to an upturned snarl. The tiny nose on her face shot like an arrow into the air, as if she were trying to make herself appear more intimidating even though she lacked the stature Adrien possessed. The look was, admittedly, piercing enough, though the ferocity of it was thrown off by the myriad of red hues painting her face. She was completely  _flushed_. Adrien could  _see_ the heat on Ladybug's ears and neck as clear as he had ever seen it on Marinette's face, even here in the dimness of the closet. Her conflicting reactions caused Adrien's brow to crease with something like annoyance. Two hands grasped her own firmly, moving to remove them from his pursed lips. To Adrien's surprise, Ladybug willingly acquiesced, putting up no resistance to his touch or otherwise. The surrender was so incomprehensively foreign to Adrien that he paused in his motions to study her face. But while he searched for answers, he was instead met with a transformation that only added to his bewilderment.

All of Ladybug's willpower seemed to cave in to the blush at his touch. Her eyes widened, losing every ounce of animosity. The skin that wasn't red or covered by a mask (which, really, would count in the 'red' category) blanched. The leering expression was gone, too, replaced by an open-mouthed stare.

Ladybug, the superheroine of Paris, was abruptly the stark picture of doe-like innocence and timidity.

And, frankly, the whole picture scared Adrien to death.

No, it wasn't because of some secret she had kept from him all this time that had just blown up in her face

It was because, for some reason, Ladybug looking  _stunned_ was absolutely  _stunning_.

Adrien, brain forgotten, pushed away his previously-inflamed desire to uncover another one of his girlfriend's secrets in pursuit of some more immediate gratification to his unceasing curiosity. He tentatively dropped her hands to his chest, then slowly, deliberately, Adrien let his fingers ghost a trail up her arms, pressing the tips gently into the strange material of her suit. It was an odd mixture of hards and softs, like silky armor. The feel was soothing, but the strength of it practically radiated through the thin layer.

Adrien huffed out a small laugh.  _Fitting_ , he thought to himself. Her suit was all disguised toughness, layers of beauty covering a shell made of diamonds. It was so Ladybug and  _so_ Marinette that it made him grin to himself.

It was a funny thing. In his dream ( _latest_ dream, as he had, admittedly,  _many_ dreams involving all sides of their "Love Square"), his dream-self had halted its physical recognition at her suit. He figured it was because his conscious hadn't been able to even  _think_ of what her suit (or his suit, for that matter) could possibly feel like.

But…Ladybug's suit?

Adrien  _had_ felt this before…

* * *

 

_Adrien had barely managed to escape The Gorilla. The man had learned his tricks over the years, and while he turned a blind eye every blue moon or so, the staunch bodyguard had put up more resistance today._

_Sure, shouting "Akuma!" like a lunatic when they had walked by a rather innocent-looking mime and running away screaming might not have made him seem very brave - or sane. But when all his other plans had failed, desperation had taken over with a vengeance._

_(For his own future reference: Desperate Adrien was surprisingly stupider than Desperate Chat.)_

_Adrien nearly passed out from sheer exertion, but never slowed. He could see it, the mouth of the alley they had agreed to meet in, and it spurred it on._

_"They", in this instance, meaning him and some crazy person._

_Meeting in an alley._

_Away from his bodyguard._

_…He really needed to get Plagg back._

_Thoughts of Plagg and Adrien's own pathetic musings of how he would ever explain this to His Lady (he wouldn't, that was that) pulled unpityingly at the end of his nerves. A breakdown was imminent if he didn't get_ Petit Chat Destructeur _back on his person and away from any –_

_An almost sickening crack sounded somewhere between Adrien's shoulder and hip bone when he slammed unceremoniously against another form after taking the turn into the alley a_ bit _too sharp. The two rounded over each other before meeting the wall of the one of the buildings in a two-body sandwich, Adrien sinking temporarily into a fog-filled stupor._

_Really, he should have been paying better attention to what he was currently doing. Especially when running at I-Lost-My-Kwami-and-I'm-Running-Away-From-My-Babysitter kilometers per hour._

_Struggling to find purchase before effectively flattening whoever was under him, Adrien's hand padded around for a moment before feeling something and grasping onto it. He stopped when his hand slipped, the slick texture he had slipped upon proving immediately to be ill-equipped at holding his weight._

_The figure froze under him, but Adrien, still blinking spots out of his eyes, didn't –_

_Wait._

_The figure…_

Figure!?

_Clarity smacked him in the face like a wet tuna on a barbecue._

_He was_ on TOP OF SOMEBODY.

_Adrien's eyes chanced a little peek down when the PERSON BENEATH HIM ripped the photo he had nicked from his_ unoccupied  _hand._

_His_ "occupied"  _hand lent the helpful hint: this is a girl._

_It was_ definitely  _a girl._

Move your hand, dummy!  _Adrien's brain yelled at him._

Where!?  _Adrien feebly replied._

_He peeked over at the girl's face but saw nothing but some strange assortment of_ things  _that would have his father vomiting for the next month. It was a very_ …bewildering  _girl, covered in things too large or too ridiculous as some sort of "disguise" over a…was that a Ladybug suit?_

_Ladybug?_

_Wait…_

_No…_

_It wasn't…couldn't actually_ be _…_

_…Yup, it was._

_That_ was _the crappiest replica of a mask Adrien had ever seen._

_Adrien double-checked to make sure the hoopla-wearing she-beast who stole Plagg (presumably, though he had yet to see him, though he swore he heard snickering in the garbage can earlier) and his phone was sufficiently distracted. Then, tentatively, he lifted up the gi_ NOR _mous t-shirt she had put on and trace his fingers along the material he had felt just a moment before._

_The strange, almost "magical", red material with_ black. Spots.

_But why would…? And how…? And why –_

_Adrien, hand still unabashedly feeling the midriff area of the female stranger, was cut off from his thoughts that were one step away from entering Crazyville when a dreamy sigh came from whoever was on the other side of that photograph._

_"You can touch more of that if you want to."_

* * *

 

Adrien didn't remember much after that. Except being so red for the rest of that evening he was forced to stay home from school the next day because Nathalie had thought he had contracted some type of heinous fever that caused hallucinations.

In all honestly, Adrien had wondered the same thing. For  _months_. Until the ordeal was all but forgotten, stored and locked away in that corner of his mind where rested the giant filing cabinet labeled: "Things Ladybug Will Never Hear From Me."

It was some type of cruel irony that he was being  _forced_ to relive many of these events now simply from the realization that Ladybug had been a part of them all along.

_"You can touch more of that if you want to."_

Adrien, modest model that he was, had blushed from this simple line before because he had been caught sorta-accidentally feeling-up some girl in a dark alleyway while somewhat crouched over her.

Adrien, Chat Noir that he was, was blushing now because he truly knew, for the first time, who had actually said those words, all while he was crashed  _on top of her in a dark alleyway and she was ogling a (technically) stolen photo of him._

_Ah, la vache!_

"You–"

Adrien not-figuratively-at-all choked on his words when he attempted to speak upon his sudden comprehension. Ladybug only tilted her head back at him, the pretty picture of confused innocence that was doing  _N-O-T-H-I-N-G_ to help keep his thoughts from crashing off the rails. After taking a step back, pulling his gaze away, and making a right show of clearing his throat, Adrien tried again.

"Y-You're the crazy stalker girl."

The little bubble of awkward companionship they had been sharing inside this small space tangibly popped.

" _What?_ " Ladybug squawked, a little higher-pitched than it had been previously.

" _You're_ the crazy  _stalker girl!_ " Adrien's fingers were in his hair now, and he pulled the ends in pent-up frustration at, well, just about  _everything_. There wasn't  _much_ room to pace in th closet, but Adrien was making good use of the tight space.

"You're the one who stole my phone," he accused again, the words coming out as more of a statement than truly incriminating. It  _was_ fact;  _she_ knew it, and he  _knew_ it now too. "And  _Plagg!_ And  _OH MY GOSH – !_ "

"It wasn't that big of a deal!" Ladybug squeaked out hurriedly, her usual self-confident and slightly indignant self starting to peek through the cracks of her guiltless façade. Though her tone was nothing short of powerful, Adrien noticed her eyes darting to the side, like she  _knew_ better.

They both erupted at once.

"You  _stole_ my  _Kwami_! And I –"

"It was  _Alya's_ fault! She –"

"–  _panicked!_ You made me  _panic_ –"

"– did something so  _stupid_  –"

"– can't  _believe_ how  _irresponsible_ –"

"– and it shouldn't have even  _happened_ –"

" ** _– and it was all your fault!_** " they ended together.

The phrase "staring daggers" would have fallen short here. Between their heaving chests sat a hot spark of  _something_ , but it felt less like actual hostility, or malice, and more like…

Ladybug, eyes still furrowed in deep lines by the shadowy darkness, glanced quickly at his lips.

…yeah. Something like  _that_.

Suddenly the question of how the cheese and biscuits any of that mess was  _his_ fault melted away into some sort of hope that maybe everything was in the clear now. Had they played everything yet? Were all their cards on the table?

Adrien's attention was drawn to Ladybug biting her lip and…watched in silent agony when she peered at his own again.

_Nnnnggg…_

How many years –  _years_ – had they been together now, and somehow it still surprised Adrien beyond  _anything_ that this girl, this  _amazing_ young woman, wanted  _him_.

Wanted him enough to steal his phone and his Kwami and dress up in something Gabriel Agreste would have sent an army of Akumas to  _annihilate_ had he seen it just to somehow get everything back to him. The reasons, really, were lost to him at that moment. He, well, he had learned that he really should trust her now.

Because, frankly, that's what you do in a committed relationship.

(And because that's what you do in cases of self-preservation when your girlfriend is a super-powered bug-lady that will  _kill you_ if you ever doubt her ever,  _ever_ again.)

Adrien's brain  _begged_  a reboot.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Adrien's hands moved involuntarily closer to His Lady's face. That dream, that antagonizing dream, was still fresh in his mind (obviously), and, noting that they were quite free of their Kwami wardens for the moment, Adrien was anxious to make sure that in his next dream, he got the full 4D experience.

The softness of her hair had barely brushed against his fingers, and Ladybug nearly slumped forward into him in repressed eagerness at the touch. The excitement she emanated caused Adrien's hands to tremble, his face growing warmer by the second. Her eyes fluttered closed, and Adrien's heart swelled at the action.

_She trusts me, too_.

This thought, above everything else, pushed the temptation to kiss her into overwhelming proportions. Why this small physical contact that nearly everyone in the world shared with  _someone_  was so precious to him, to them  _both_ , he didn't know. It could come from constantly living in near-death experiences, or perhaps was born from the fact that they had shared and/or rescued each other  _from_ those life-threatening instances. Perhaps it was just that their eyes had seen and their hearts had felt things that they instinctually knew no one else – excepting, perhaps, other Miraculous users – had experienced.

Or maybe it was because they were so bum blasted attracted to each other.

And while he could sit and philosophize on why "each time felt like the first time", Adrien was just trying to take it all in that this – this Adrien and Ladybug thing happening right here –  _was_ something new between them.

_Ladyrien?_ he mused, tracing the lines where her mask met her skin.

_Ladrien?_ He tried to pointedly ignore the shaky breath Ladybug let out. Did they really have no more secrets between them? The thought itself was rather intoxicating.

_Adribug?_

A smile played on Adrien's lips as he bent his head lower to where she stood,  _waiting_. A feeling of déjà vu washed over him as his hands moved slowly over Ladybug's rosy cheeks, her feverish skin igniting his own. He cradled her head and he could  _feel_  her expectant smirk.

"Adrien…"

_Yup, Adribug_ , he smiled against her lips,  _definitely Adribug…_

"– better get up there quickly, there was like…ah  _geez_."

There was a lot of banging and yelping that met Plagg when the little cat finally looked around at the scene he had just interrupted. The Kwami was talking through a partial mouthful of cheese already, but after surveying the wreckage at his feet, he rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of his wedge in.

Adrien, covered in several varieties of cleaning products and what smelled like  _paint_ , shot Plagg a death glare. Ladybug, lady luck that she was, had merely jumped at the sound of Plagg's voice, remaining unscathed by their surroundings.

Adrien had skittered like a shot cat.

"Wha?" Plagg scoffed at Adrien's indignance, hardly succeeding at speaking intelligibly around his now bigger mawful of cheese. "S'nah  _muh_  faul' 'ou waided 'il  _now_ to tasd 'ur own  _sweets_."

All the progress Adrien had made in righting himself under the closet debris came crashing down – literally – when the blond-haired boy's understanding of Plagg's statement finally clicked.

 

* * *

 

[[ Translation, in case you don't read/speak over-stuffed Kwami:

What? It's not  _my_ fault you waited til now to taste your own  _sweets_. 8) ]]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ollo, peoples!
> 
> First: WHAT!? Like, you guys are awesome? I can't thank you enough for reading, favoriting, etc.!? Especially while I've been absent!? *blushes forever while looking away and tapping her toe on the ground*
> 
> Second: Um, seeing peoples' reactions to Chapter 6 – you know, where everyone thinks Marinette is two-timin' it – has been HILARIOUS. And then when they read the next chapter? Hahaha I just feel like I accomplished my goal RIGHT THERE. THANK YOU FOR THAT. XD
> 
> Third: Dunno if it matters, but I want to sincerely say thanks to you all – YES, YOU! It's, uh, been a rough go the last couple weeks, but seriously…the comments, like the ones where people are asking for more, or something like that, have really lifted my spirits. I read and treasure every one of them. *wipes a tear*
> 
> But really. You. All. ROCK. So, really, I'm so sorry I've been away for so long, and I hope the wait has been worth it!
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh, uh, and side not…please, PLEASE don't take it personal if I don't respond to a comment or message or something right away…or…sometimes…at all. I'm, um, actually, like, shy? So the 1 on 1 communication is daunting. Doable, sure, but daunting. And usually I have to wait until it's piled up before tackling it all at once. It…doesn't make sense. I know. Just know that I love y'all and love your comments.  
> Thanks for reading this! n.n
> 
> \- Maki <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help! HEEEEEELLP!  
> SOMEONE IS HI-JACKING MY STTOOORRRRYYY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hey, guys! Long time no see! Heh, so, first off, I want to –  
> -Uhhh, no. I'm taking it from here.  
> -Um, no? Excuse me, but, this is my –  
> -Pfft. This is my story now, loser. Sorry, but this is payback for your stupid procrastination.  
> -Chloé, no – wait…!

Chloé was not having a good day.

Weeks ago, when Adrien had absentmindedly planted a kiss on Marinette's cheek, Chloé, along with the rest of the class (including Marinette herself), had sat in stunned silence at the unexpected display of affection. While the others were simply shocked, though, some even giggling at the red-faced boy when reality smacked him in the face, Chloé was absolutely _reeling_.

Sure, Chloé had grown out of her "childish outbursts" some time ago – around the same time "Daddy-kins" had enforced a real "curfew". But just because she didn't _show_ her obvious displeasure anymore – in a way akin to a volcanic eruption – didn't mean the _feelings_ that always accompanied those exasperating explosions ceased to exist. She wasn't, and never would be, apathetic.

And seeing _her_ Adrien mack on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, even in a stupidly chaste peck, did _nothing_ to stop the sudden fury that burst through her system.

Had Chloé not been so entirely _shook_ , she would have wrestled Dupain-Cheng there and then. The only thing stopping her – aside from the obvious repercussions of fighting _that girl_ – was her mind's inability to pin down any one particular emotion. A few years ago, that wouldn't have been a problem; reason or no, the screaming would have just come out. Present Chloé was kinda jealous of Past Chloé in this moment; she could use that kind of emotional release right now.

Fortunately for Chloé, she _didn't_ still behave like she did before. If she did, if she _had_ jumped Marinette in that moment out of sheer anger, she might not have understood why the baker girl was so strong, or how she could pummel her to a pulp so easily. But finding out that stupid girl's secret had been the catalyst that jumpstarted her own redemptive metamorphosis.

Now Chloé _knew_ things.

And, though she wanted to bash the girl for a _number_ of different reasons, Chloé seriously doubted she could win against Ladybug in a fight.

See, a girl can only get saved so many times before seeing the obvious resemblance to a certain blue-haired girl she'd known since they were only five years old. It may have also helped seeing Nathanael, while he bent over his art paper to sketch out Chloé's fourth (secretly) commissioned Ladybug print, covertly using Marinette as the model for Ladybug. Or, when she was uploading the latest #gotsavedselfie! pic with (a disgruntled – did she _ever_ pose right!?) Ladybug to her Facebook, the photo editor had asked if she wanted to tag 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng' (as if). Or maybe it was when Chloé started accepting that it _could_ be true, and the mayor's daughter subsequently started to notice how Marinette _always_ disappeared when an Akuma attack was going on, or how Ladybug and Marinette were never in the same place at the same time, or how Marinette had never been Akumatized (which, really, being number one of the receiving end of Chloé's wrath, she should have been a _long_ time ago), or how Marinette had had that silly double pony-tail baby hair _before_ Ladybug made it a "thing".

(Though crushing on her ego in her own way, Chloé was at least satisfied that it seemed Alya, for all of her Ladyblog self-righteousness, had yet to unmask her _best friend_.)

It hadn't been an easy thing to accept. In fact, Chloé had been astonished into actually taking a "sick day" from school when it really sunk in that her sworn enemy was also the hero she looked up to the most. _How_ Marinette was the only positive role-model she had her life wasn't what had bothered her about it, though. Surprising? Sure. That would be an understatement. But it was the fact that Marinette _was_ her only positive role-model that caused her the biggest distress. And it wasn't until her second day coming home from school crying that the real truth of why this fact made Chloé so bent out of shape hit her.

Marinette, who Chloé knew _hated_ her, still risked everything – including her own _life_ – to save Chloé's sorry butt time after time; that, despite the fact that _Ladybug_ , whose anonymity Chloé had relied on to be able to play off her own faked "innocence" in these (usually) Akuma situations, was probably the one person in the _world_ , even more than Adrien or Sabrina, who had seen and continued to witness all the ugly parts of the Mayor's daughter, and _still came to her aid anyway_. And she did it without rubbing it in her face or treating her poorly. A slight roll of the eyes or a small exasperated sigh in sparse moments were the only signs that she was maybe starting to feel a little put out. Ladybug – _Marinette_ – just did what she always did: turned a blind eye to Chloé's obnoxiousness. She even genuinely _praised_ Chloé when the spoiled brat actually helped or did a rare "good deed". Thinking about it made Chloé feel sick, dirty.

For the first time in her life, Chloé had felt like she had been given something she _didn't_ deserve.

It made it all worse then, when, at school, it was _Ladybug's_ eyes that would only ever look at her with malice or contempt. That it was _Ladybug_ who had apparently had the last straw with Chloé, and made it openly known to her. And no matter what Chloé said, or simple kindness she tried to show in front of Marinette, her hero's reaction never changed. It was as if everything _Ladybug_ had ever gone through with Chloé had been bottled up instead of let go, as Chloé had supposed, and was being released in the only outlet Maribug had.

And when something happened where Chloé needed to discuss something with her idol (yes, she _did_ still admire Maribug), it proved just as impossible to get Marinette to listen to her as it was to get her to spare a glance that wouldn't cause her third-degree burns.

See, Chloé could only find one reason to be happy about Marinette being Ladybug: maybe – – Chloé would finally get the chance to have Adrien all to herself. With Marinette – as Ladybug – dating Chat Noir, her plebian crush on the model would die down, right? Without her trying to constantly draw in his attention, and no pesky blogger trying to get the baker girl and Adrien tricked into poorly-masked "this-isn't-a-date" date, Adrien would, except in regards to Nino, be left to his own devices. And while Chloé _had_ abandoned any semblance of her fake crush on Adrien – in hopes of _possibly_ catching the eyes of someone she could harbor _real_ feelings for, but that's another story – Adrien still was the only person who had consistently been a part of her life, someone she truly considered a real friend.

For a while, it seemed to be working. Marinette, for her part, kept her eyes from constantly pelting the back of Adrien's head with love hearts, and Chloé was getting to spend real time with her "Adri-kins" (a name she used as a tease nowadays instead of an actual pet name). They were able to grow closer, especially as Chloé "calmed down" (his words) more and more. Both had always connected through their situations of absent fathers and (nearly) non-existent mothers. Now, though, each passing day allowed an empathetic comfort to blossom between each other. In exchange for lending an understanding ear and giving her personal insight to Adrien's "daddy issues" and subsequent seclusion, for example, Adrien, in turn, became the driving force behind Chloé learning to do some truly horrible things… Things like _apologizing_ , and being a "friend", especially to Sabrina.

It was…nice.

Like, really nice.

For the first time in her life, Chloé really _felt_ loved. Adrien never needed to actually say the words – she could see it, hear it, and feel it through everything he did for and said to her. Likewise, Chloé felt like she was able to _show_ it herself for the first time in her life.

And then enter Marinette DuPAIN-IN-THE-BUTT.

Adrien, the complete _weeb_ , gets a crush on _Marinette,_ completely out of the blue. The irony that after "Ladybug" had given up her crush on Adrien and started dating Chat Noir and now, essentially, that Adrien had given _his_ crush up on _Ladybug_ just to turn around and _have a crush on the girl Ladybug was behind the mask,_ did not escape Chloé. In fact, she found it completely infuriating. What made it worse was, in the same _day_ that Adrien seemed to develop these random feelings, he _asked Marinette out_.

_AND SHE AGREED._

_Who did she think she was!?_

_She's LADYBUG! Doesn't that imply high moral standards!?_

_Not even Chlo_ _é would two-time someone! Especially Adrien!_

Chloé had never been closer to revealing Ladybug's identity than when her childhood _friend_ was sitting on Chloé's bed later that same day, moony-eyed, begging for help on brainstorming (RIDICULOUS) date ideas with her childhood _enemy_. "Frustrating" didn't even _begin_ to describe all of her emotions. Because Marinette I-Think-I-Get-Everything-And-I- _DO-pain-Cheng_ was openly dating Chat Noir, and Adrien Blind-To-The-World Agreste had no _flippin'_ idea what he was getting into. It was sickening, both the situation itself…and Adrien's constant goo-goo eyes.

_UUUUGGGGGHHH._

It was now that Chloé regretted her behavior the past few years. Because honestly, considering just the history Chloé and Marinette shared that Adrien had been privy to, chances were quite high Adrien might not believe Chloé anyway. And if she _did_ get up the nerve to confess that Marinette was dating someone else despite this fact? There was literally _no evidence_ to support her claim. It left Chloé with one option: take on the bug-girl herself.

_….great._

It was the Monday after Adrien's "big date" with Marinette. Since that night he had taken Marinette to dinner with his father and other business people at the Lourve, something with Adrien had been… _off._ He didn't mention Marinette, didn't even _hint_ to her while with Chloé during the weekend, and any time _Chlo_ _é_ asked how the event went, he would feign deafness. It _almost_ made Chloé disappointed that she had stopped going to all those _stupid_ parties; perhaps, if she had gone, she could've seen what had happened and been there to…help? Or…something. Adrien didn't seem sad, and Chloé knew he'd mope like a sick kitten if there had been a fight or breakup or something…but he appeared to be, well, _terrified_.

With these thoughts racing through her brain, Chloé walked into the locker room looking for Sabrina (waving to several people _nicely_ on her way in, thank you very much). At a fierce giggle, she froze. The reason for Adrien's apprehension was immediately apparent once Chloé's eyes found the source of the laughter. Marinette was _ticked_. It was in that dangerously masked passive-aggressive way that, girl-to-girl, there is an understanding, but to a guy could almost be interpreted as just acting really, _really_ "nice". Or, in Marinette's case, aggressively flirtatious.

As she secretly watched the girl she had bullied for so long, Chloé made the mental note that, if anything else, she would have to remember this girl's tactics if she herself ever needed to spurn a future boyfriend.

qpqpqpqpqp

It wasn't until right as lunch was starting when Chloé was finally able to find Marinette alone. The girl was waiting by the opening to the cafeteria, probably looking for either Alya or Adrien while messing with her phone. Chloé told Sabrina – her _friend_ – she'd catch up with her later. Once Sabrina left, Marinette was, unbeknownst to her, alone with Chloé. The blond took a deep breath. There was no Akumafied supersuit to don for this confrontation. She would be quite on her own against Ladybug. She hoped it would be enough.

"Hey, Marinette," Chloé started 'friendly' enough (she was still having issues kicking the dregs of jerkish attitude from her tone, but, oh well), taking the last few steps toward the other girl.

"Hi!" Marinette responded automatically. She hurriedly flicked her phone off to put it in her pocket. That's when her eyes finally glanced up to the person who had addressed her.

"Oh…"

Chloé bit her cheek to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied, shrugging. "Um, so I – "

" _Listen_ , Chloé," Marinette cut her off with an exasperated tone. Taking a step toward her, the shorter girl crossed her arms, leveling Chloé with a hard stare. "I don't care what you want to say, nor do I have the time to listen to your yapping trap – !"

"Mari- _nette,_ " Chloé took a turn interrupting. The temptation here was too strong, and the eyeroll came, but Chloé was seriously starting to get annoyed with this girl's never-ending sass. "My 'yapping trap' actually has something important to talk about."

Marinette huffed and was about to verbally shrug Chloé off again when Chloé mimicked her movements and crossed her own arms defensively. Her voice didn't have to reach a yell to talk over the start of Maribug's next sentence (Chloé had years of experience to get to this BOSS LEVEL of expert confrontationalism).

"It's about _Adrien_."

Marinette snapped her own trap shut with a click of teeth. She seemed sufficiently silent for a moment, so Chloé took that as invitation enough to continue.

…It was a bad time to realize she didn't exactly know how to say what she needed to say.

How does one call out a superhero? She was sure to tell Daddy to put that in the next city-wide pamphlet.

"What…uh, what are your plans for Adrien?"

(That sounded like she meant business, right?)

A humorless snort of a laugh shot out of Marinette's nose.

(Apparently not.)

"What's it to you?" she replied, a stupid quirk of her lips accompanying the snarky reply. Chloé's eye twitched.

"He's a good friend of mine, Marinette."

"Like you even know what that word means."

"I'm going to ignore that for time reasons," Chloé pressed on, taking a minute nonetheless to quickly pinch the bridge of her nose. This _particular_ conversation of Chloé's moral compass could be discussed later. But for once, she really didn't want to talk about herself.

"We _do_ hang out all the time, no matter how much you might try to deny it, and – "

"Yeah, because _he's_ nice and won't tell you to get lost."

_I…probably deserve that_.

"FINE. _Whatever_ you say. But I do worry about hi-"

"You just want him for yourself! You've always wanted that! And now that he's spending time with _me_ – "

"For France's sake, Baker Girl! Don't you think I know I'm not even in his sights? I'm not stupid – or _blind._ He loves you, Sassy Pants!" Chloé cut in almost desperately, hoping to head Marinette's tirade before the girl really got on a roll. The exclamation seemed to effectively stop Maribug in her tracks. Her mouth hung open, eyes wide. Several fish-mouthed, bumbling moments later, Chloé grew impatient again with her companion.

"Now that I finally have your attention," Chloé started, appreciating that Marinette was finally _looking AT_ her while she spoke. "I want you to listen to me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I don't know what game you've been playing, but I don't like it."

"I-I'm not – !"

" _I'm not finished!_ " Chloé finally shouted, the adrenaline pumping now. Her fists clenched as she unwound her arms only to let them stiffen at her sides. By taking a step forward, Chloé aimed at giving Marinette enough space where she wouldn't feel trapped, but creating an intimate enough atmosphere so Marinette would have _no doubt_ how serious Chloé was being.

"Just know this: If you hurt him – "

"I-I would never!"

" – you will answer to _me_. And while – what does Alya call him again? – the 'Sunshine Child' won't do anything about it, _I_ will. Because no matter how much _you_ deny it, Adrien _is_ my friend, and, much like the way _he_ treats his friends, I would do _anything_ for _him_."

The words seemed to sink in. But instead of looking guilty, Marinette only looked angrier. Chloé resisted the urge to flinch.

"Why would I care about answering to a spoiled, selfish brat like you?" Marinette growled out in a low voice. "You may own half of Paris – and be able to manipulate the other half – but you don't. Own. _Him_." A breath. "Or _me_."

Marinette stalked away into the cafeteria.

Fighting the angry tears that sprung to her eyes, Chloé stomped in the opposite direction.

There really was only one thing left to do now. And no matter what happened, whether Chloé would lose one of her only friends or not, she had to do it, she had to tell Adrien herself. Hopefully it wouldn't result in any untoward identity reveal for Marinette – and, as a result, a very _ticked off_ Ladybug – but Chloé had to do it. She blinked her tears away before they could spill into her make-up and, like a true Bourgeois, walked proudly away to try to get a hold of Adrien.

Gall, she _hated_ having to be "friendly" sometimes…

qpqpqpqpqp

It was stupid _friendliness_ that brought Chloé to this point.

She really, _really_ wasn't having a good day.

Imagine Chloé's anger at looking everywhere for Adrien just to see Marinette entering the class alone. Imagine Chloé's frustration when, after not being able to talk to Adrien _before_ class, had approached him at the end of the school day to try _again_ for some time by themselves, only to find that he had _detention_. Imagine, just for a moment, Chloé now, sitting in the back of the detention room, purposefully unnoticed, opting to at least ride home with Adrien to try to talk to him there, but being forced, at the moment, to watch the most _disgusting_ , embarrassing lovey-dovey interactions she'd ever seen.

To keep herself from literally _gagging_ and giving away her position, Chloé tried texting Adrien again. He didn't answer (surprise, surpise), so she opted for playing on her phone, only to fall asleep after the second scan of her most recent Tweets.

(She later blamed the tiredness on now having too wide a range of emotions and it taking a physical toll on her unadjusted body.)

When Chloé finally woke up (she did _not_ drool – she was a flippin' _LADY_ ), the first thing she noticed was that the couple was gone. Groaning loudly, she stood abruptly, pulling out her phone again to send _another_ message to Adrien (and resisting sending a message of more questionable taste to a certain _other_ girl). As she walked out of the classroom, she flipped the room lights off (because she was _nice_ ).

She completely missed M. Jemenfous (who had let her into detention without even a care) still standing in the room, erasing his chalkboard.

She also never noticed the boy still standing by the chair she had just vacated, from which he had just woken her.

Unfortunately for everyone, _Hawkmoth_ noticed…

_UUGGHHH!_

Within a second of leaving the room, Chloé jumped back in, gagging.

_Kissing? AGAIN!?_

In her addled state, Chloé hadn't noticed that someone (M. Jemenfous) had turned the lights back on when she left the first time until they, along with the lights in the hall, suddenly flickered out. Cautiously, Chloé peeked out the doorway again, keeping her eyes mostly shut just in case she saw more of… _that_ …only to spot Marinette, wearing a strained expression, pulling a rather red-faced Adrien into what looked like a supply closet.

Chloé repeatedly banged her head against the phone in her hand…before the device flew out of her hands in surprise at the sound of a strangled gasp next to her, a yelp following…then complete silence.

Breathing in short gasps, Chloé dropped to the ground, struggling in the ever-darkening light still filtering in through the high basement windows to find her phone. The moment her hands clasped around her query, Chloé sprung back to her feet. Her eyes darted around the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary…

"Hello, Chloé Bourgeois."

Chloé would have screamed at the same moment she whipped around to look at her attacker…if she had been able. As soon as she turned, though, the air was suddenly – _literally_ – sucked from her lungs, her scream swallowed in the magic of the newest Akuma. In shock, Chloé could only stare in horror as her _color_ then started to be pulled from her as well. It was in a very original-Jumanji-movie sort of way, her color, her _essence_ , pulled away from her until she was left as something of a shadow of her former self floating in its place.

"Oh, _sorry_ Chloé," the wispy Akuma rasped rather breathily, after he finished being the Ursula to her Ariel. "I didn't _see_ you there. But it'll never happen again! Though the citizens of Paris will _never see me coming_ , they'll definitely be missing something when I've gone!"

He laughed in that fake Akuma laugh, the one Chloé knew only too well, then turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway, turning a sneering face over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, and Chloé, next time you fall asleep, don't count on _anyone_ being there to wake you up."

The wraith thing left, and Chloé…had no idea what he was talking about. What the actual _what_?

Rolling her eyes, Chloé tried to get moving – the pace was nothing short of agonizingly slow – down the hallway toward that supply closet to warn Ladybug, silently begging to be spared anything of a scene when she opened the door. And while Chloé could be understandably upset about her predicament, completely justified in complaining about the terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day she was having, the ghostlike girl only had one thought passing through her mind:

_I AM SO NOT TAKING THE BLAME FOR THIS._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …I don't even know what to say to this, hahaha. You're welcome? ;)
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTING YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.  
> I JUST.  
> YEAH.
> 
> YOU'RE AWESOME. :3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I finally have this story _back_ *angry look toward Chloé*, I -  
>  *reads what's coming*  
> Nevermind. Here, Chloé. HERE. NO, YOU TAKE IT GET BACK HERE - !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll need to know what [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVi3QChmmpg) is for this chapter... 8)

 

Previously:

**(ch. 20)** "Why _would I care about answering to a spoiled, selfish brat like you?" Marinette growled out in a low voice. "You may own half of Paris – and be able to manipulate the other half – but you don't. Own._ Him _." A breath. "Or_ me _."_

**(ch. 15)** -Did you ever forgive the guy who did that to you?

**-Well, yeah. I forgave him before he even did anything I would have to forgive, if that makes sense.**

**-I'm pretty sure that's what unconditional love is all about.**

* * *

There are a few problems with seeing someone romantically who you rarely see out of a professional environment. Besides it affecting sales or business productivity, it can also lead to interoffice animosity or disharmony. It's why most businesses currently forbid it in some aspect or another and in varying degrees. It's one reason Marinette – or, rather,  _Ladybug_  – had never given Chat Noir a foot – or paw – in the door when it came to his flirtations and come-ons.

Another reason was how well she knew herself and her infatuation with her objects of affection that bordered on obsessive stalking. It was, admittedly, a powerful motivator to keep her from falling for her partner.

It all went to pot when she realized she had fallen for him anyway. Annoying, really, but…she had never been able to bring herself to regret it.

At least, not until moments like these. Moments where she was reminded, in the worst way possible, just  _why_ she had tried to keep their professional lives  _professional only_ for so long.

They were, in essence, completely distracted.

Again.

Ladybug placed a gloved hand over her lips to stifle the laughter bubbling out, her other small hand raising to the side of her face to swipe at the dust or something that suddenly tickled her cheek. Before her sat sprawled one Adrien Agreste, internationally-acclaimed model, shirt doused in cleaning supplies – whose bottles carried a thick layer of dust themselves, the irony – and a rather indiscernible shade of brownish-yellow paint dripping onto a pantleg with a viscosity not unlike molasses. To top the entire scene with a metaphorical cherry, the model's face was so pathetically and cutely scrunched up into a little pout, it made Ladybug immediately think fondly of a 5-year-old Manon who had just been doing something naughty and wasn't very happy about being caught.

"Why didn't you tell me you  _knew_ her!?"

Adrien's ire was directed toward Plagg, but it was Ladybug who gasped a little at the accusing finger suddenly pointed in her direction.

"You never asked," Plagg replied simply. He rolled in the air onto his back and floating lazily above their heads. Ladybug felt the tickle on her cheek again and batted it away, her eyes never leaving the little black Kwami.

Adrien tsked at the paint on his pants as he stood, trying to wipe some of it away unsuccessfully and ending up smearing the residue on the rest of the ruined designer jeans.

"How would I have known to ask something that  _specific_ , Plagg?" Adrien accused, shirking his soaked overshirt. While Plagg responded in noncommittal "not my problem"s and "wasn't important"s, Adrien held the shirt up to his nose and sniffed it cautiously. Ladybug snorted at the resulting grimace that crossed his features.

Adrien rounded on her.

"I!" Ladybug hurriedly interjected before Adrien's words left his open mouth. "I think we'd, uh," She scrubbed at her cheek again, starting to wonder if she was developing a new nervous tic (like she didn't have enough of those already). "We should get going. Akuma and whatnot, yeah?"

Adrien huffed a little before calling on his transformation.

"Plagg,  _claws out!_ "

At those words, a plethora of events assaulted the small space.

Chat Noir was being zapped into existence, the green glow illuminating the room temporarily. Something next to Ladybug hissed; when Ladybug looked to the sound, she suddenly understood what had been attempting to get her attention for the last few minutes. A cringing, transparent,  _screaming_  figure of Chloé Bourgeois, lit up like the most frightening Christmas tree in the history of  _EVER_ due to Chat's transformation sequence, looked through stunned eyes at the form that was now Chat Noir. Adding to Chloé's hoarse whisper of a scream, Ladybug wasted no time offering her own. Straight fear seemed to take hold of the spotted heroine. With superhero speed, she leapt away from the apparition in a violent lunge at Chat Noir. Chat Noir, freshly transformed, unsuspecting, and a little off balance from everything happening anyway, toppled over with a yelp once again; this time, though, Chat had the addition of Ladybug crawling all over and behind him and  _literally kicking and screaming_. The cacophony alone was enough to knock the rest of the out-of-date cleaners and paints off the shelves. Add in the bodies of a superduo slamming into the supplies, and the entire room erupted with the smells and sounds of bottles of every kind flying from their previously undisturbed perch from the sudden impact. A foreboding  _hiisssss_ came from the bubbling,  _aged_ chemicals, and Chat, the only sane one in the room, scrambled out the door on all fours with Ladybug still clawing onto him, sobbing. Her screechy words barely registered in his ears – all  _four_ of them, unfortunately – while he hustled to at least grab onto the struggling heroine to get them both away from the janitor closet safely.

" –  _knew_ it! She did this!  _She did this!_ It was – this was – this was all  _her_ fault and now she's  _dead_ – OH GOSH, SHE'S  _DEAD!_ And she's  _haunting me!_ She'll haunt me for the rest of my life – !"

A small explosion came from the direction of the supply closet they had just exited.

Ladybug didn't stop in her ranting, but Chat slowed down and began to  _try_ to pry his Lady off his person.

" – be there  _ALL THE TIME! I'LL NEVER BE RID OF H-"_

A high-pitch whisper of a scream came riding on the aftershock from the blast.

Chat froze, one leg and both arms that had been  _attempting_  to force distance between him and Ladybug (she was really,  _really_ good at the Anaconda SQUEEZE, apparently) coming to an abrupt halt in their pursuit in order to watch the ghostly figure of his childhood friend race past and clean  _through_  the wall to their side. He stared at Ladybug, who had gone silent as well.

Ladybug looked him dead in the eyes, and whispered, "I  _told_ you."

"What the  _crap was_ that!?" Chat wondered aloud, not able to concentrate fully on, well,  _anything_ at the moment.

"She's a ghost," Ladybug continued to whisper, her breath going in his ear in a very  _unpleasant_ way. "She'll follow us…oh…oh my  _GOSH,_ Chat! She'll ruin our  _WEDDING!_ "

"Our  _WHAT!?_ " Chat shouted.

"Your  _WHAT!?_ " another voice shouted.

Ladybug and Chat cried out simultaneously.

The form of Chloé seemed to have just emerged from the wall, brushing "dirt" off her clothes and straightening her hair before turning on the heroes and crossing her arms. Frustrated, annoyed, and  _done_ with all these superheroes and their silly shenanigans, Chloé made the wisest choice between trying to talk reason to Maribug and….Adrichat?…or something else.

She chose something else.

" _BOO!_ " Chloé yelled as loud as she could, holding up her hands like claws in front of her face.

Chat jumped a little.

Ladybug screamed anew.

Chat was again assaulted by a Ladybug climbing all over him. But Chloé wasn't done.

She wisped as swiftly as she could around the two superheroes, making all sorts of cliché "ghost" noises, enjoying both how Ladybug absolutely squirmed while screaming, and how Chat grunted and yowled as Ladybug climbed all over his shoulders and head, occasionally pulling his hair or kneeing him in the jaw.

"Sto- _STOP!_ "

Both girls – Ladybug wrapped around and hanging off Chat's back, Chloé floating in front of him with clawed fingers and open mouth – paused abruptly at Chat's shout. They turned their eyes to his face.

"Akuma?" he asked, looking at Chloé.

Chloé, who had crossed her arms again, nodded. "That's what I came to tell you, since you seemed a little too  _busy_ to noti-"

" _Okay_! Thank you, noted." Chat was blushing a bit under his mask. He started to pull on Ladybug, only pausing to give her a  _look_ when she shook her head in protest. After another moment, she sagged under his gaze.

Sighing loudly, the spotted hero climbed off her partner, though she only moved far enough to stand directly behind him. Her eyes barely showed over Chat's shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"What can you tell us about it?" he inquired, turning back to Chloé.

"Kid got ignored –  _ON ACCIDENT!_ " she added when Ladybug narrowed her eyes from being Chat. "And now he sucks the color out of you. And turns out the lights." She gestured a hand above her vaguely.

"Great, thanks, Chlo, er…"

Chat looked at Chloé – really looked at her – searching her face for an answer to a question he suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious for even thinking.

"Yeah, I saw you turn into…" she gestured toward Chat. "… _this._  It explains a  _lot_ , actually."

Chat didn't understand the glare Chloé suddenly sent Ladybug, or why Ladybug suddenly hid herself behind Chat a little more.

"Ok…? Well…see you soon, I guess?"

Chloé waved noncommittedly toward the heroes, turning to inspect her see-through nails.

Chat took off at that point, tugging a heavy-footed Ladybug behind him.

They started running side-by-side after a moment, headed silently for the auditorium.

"So…" Chat started, glancing over to see a pink-faced Ladybug biting her lip. "You going to tell me what's going on between you two?"

They took the basement stairs five at a time, then burst through the side door to cross the large main courtyard area. Ladybug was still silent – no snarky reply, no scoffing remark – and Chat chanced another glance at her masked face. She appeared strangely abashed, a look completely foreign on Ladybug  _or_ Marinette's face when talking about Chloé.

"M'Lady?" Chat pressed. They took a quick turn to the right down another hallway.

Ladybug sighed.

"She tried talking to me earlier today…about you," she started in a small voice. "And I…sorta…snubbed her?"

Chat frowned. They had come to the auditorium doors, stopping just outside. Ladybug was completely distracted. It wasn't the best way to start an Akuma battle, so when Ladybug grabbed the door handle, Chat pressed his own clawed hand to the door itself to stop her efforts. If she was surprised by this, she didn't show it. Instead, a sigh escaped again, her gaze tilting upward to meet his own.

He was shocked to see moisture building in her blue eyes.

"That's not the whole story, is it?" he asked gently, reaching out to cup her chin.

She shook her head. Her lip began to tremble slightly.

"Have you been a sourpuss?"

"I've been a sourpuss," Ladybug concurred tearfully.

"Are you going to fix it?"

She nodded, quivering lip now caught under her teeth.

"Good," he said, pressing his lips against her forehead in a smile before puckering them into a small kiss.

Ladybug inhaled deeply, her body reveling in his feel, his smell…and for a moment, they could only stand there in each other's closeness. The feeling was so amazingly reminiscent of what they had before, of what they  _were_  before. Before the drama. Before the atrocious full reveal. Before both heroes were trying to prove something to each other they didn't need to. It was like diving into a forgotten happy memory.

An unanticipated charge electrified the air around them. Ladybug could feel Chat's stillness against her, his breath on her cheek sending an eruption of goosebumps racing across her skin under her suit. And she couldn't stand it anymore.

How many ways can one say they're sorry?

Without words, that is…

In a swift movement, Ladybug pushed Chat's hand away from her chin to grasp the sides of his own face. She took pleasure in the little mewl he let lose when she led his lips to her own in a kiss that skipped past a pleasant prelude and straight into a feverish main event.

It was akin to the kiss they had shared after their "date" at the Lourve: nothing necessarily new, but everything deliciously different. It felt thicker, heavier. The pressure was anything but oppressive though. It only made their hearts beat a little faster, made their skin flush a little deeper, made their limbs tingle at even the slightest touch.

Chat was eager in his return to Ladybug's ferocity. His mouth opened more to deepen the kiss, reveling in the feel and the sheer force of  _his Lady's_ hands and eagerness. Ladybug hummed in ascent to his actions. She jumped slightly when Chat wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up – bear-hug style – until their faces were level, pulling them flush against each other. Her arms left his face at the action, moving to wrap around his neck as his kisses became heated and desperate, and she shuddered under the physical affirmation of his undying affection.

Every lip-lock said,  _I still love you_.

He angled his head in the other direction, nuzzling their noses together in passing. Ladybug felt her toes curl when his warmth spread through her body, his breath like murmured promises on her cheek, their lips whispering unheard secrets in their ghosting touches.

_You mean the world to me_.

A searing heat burned Ladybug's lips when Chat suddenly tugged on them slowly with his own. Though his movements evolved into something deep and slow, the force had not changed. Every slide of tender skin was intoxicatingly immobilizing.

_I love you_.

A wet-sounding  _click_  told Ladybug they had pulled out of another kiss; though missing his warmth she found herself needed the respite, only to press her cheek against Chat's lips brushing loose kisses across her skin not a moment later. He nuzzled into the side of her face, breath tickling her ear, but she couldn't laugh; the touch was so expressly intimate, it made her body shiver all over.

_I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you –_

"I'm sorry," Ladybug whispered out suddenly, causing them both to jump in surprise.

Chat was purring. He didn't look at her, only continued caressing his cheek against hers and nosing her hair. He loved her scent – it smelled of love and trust and the comfort that came from musing over a pleasant memory. It also reminded him of chocolate chip cookies, which was always a pleasure. He hummed in reply to her admission, mind too wrapped up in  _her_ to be able to concentrate on much of anything else.

"What for?" he finally staggered out, a little surprised at the deepness of his tone.

It was a little distracting for Ladybug as well. Just…just a little.

"F-For today," she started, a little breathless. A giggle finally escaped when he nosed her cheek. "For n-not talking to you about it before, or not telling you I knew  _you_ a long – heh! –  _long_ time ago. Ah!" She gasped a little in surprise when he started peppering kisses all over her face. "F-For not understand your, eh, territorial needs."

Chat stopped in his ministrations to chuckle against her forehead.

_Territorial?_ he considered the word inwardly, pulling away enough to gaze at his girlfriend's lovely, flushed face. The look of her sent another warmth flooding through him. He smiled at the beautiful picture she painted.

_Territorial is putting it lightly_.

With gentle hands, Chat placed Ladybug back on her feet. Clawed fingers pulled her hands from around his neck to rest in front of her. Then he pulled her to him once more, engulfing her with his entire self in a purr-filled hug.

"Not that you ever needed to apologize in the first place," Chat thrummed into her hair. "But…I forgave you before you could do anything I would ever need to forgive." He felt her hum out a soft laugh against his chest at the familiar words. Pulling away again, he looked into her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's what unconditional love is all about."

Ladybug's smile was enough to melt his heart all over again. It was genuine, warm…and  _free_. He hoped his own smile –

" _OH MY GOSH_ ," a croaky whisper shot out suddenly in the darkness. Both superheroes jumped (one yelped, but neither would ever admit to it being them).

"Could you guys  _focus_ just long enough to  _take care of this Akuma_  before you pelt each other with stupid goo-goo eyes!? It's not as much  _fun_ being a  _GHOST_ -thing as you might  _think!_  I mean,  _sure_ , I can walk through – or be  _exploded_ through, thanks for that, by the way – walls, but I'm  _slow_ and just  _float_ and I can't even really feel my  _hair_ – "

Chat and Ladybug, who had immediately shot apart at Chloé the 'Friendly' Ghost's initial exclamation, grinned fondly at each other over her characteristically  _Chlo_ _é_  behavior. Ladybug took a glance toward the expressive complainer to make sure the fake apparition was still preoccupied with her rant before tilting her face upwards.

"Go in and see if the Akuma guy is still in there," the spotted heroine whispered. Chat's cat ear twitched in the corner of her eye, signaling to Ladybug that he could hear her. "I'll be in in just a sec."

With a quick nod, Chat quietly opened the door and slipped inside the large space. Ladybug went to put a hand on the "pacing" Chlo-ghost's shoulder. Both girls jumped when Ladybug's hand passed right through her form.

"What was  _that_ for?" Chloé spat, turning toward Ladybug full-on. "And where did Adri- _Chat Noir_ go? I wasn't done – "

Ladybug interrupted as gently as she could to head-off another long-winded monologue.

"Chloé, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you lately." Ladybug sighed. "I'm thinking, now, that you've probably known my superhero identity for some time, haven't you?" Chloé nodded, holding onto her arms and looking away. "And then you were worried about someone you care about – someone we  _both_ care about – and didn't want to see him hurt, right?" Chloé sniffed, holding her chin up. "I…I don't know if there really was anything I could have said to placate you then, but I could have at least let you talk, let you voice your fears. Especially today. More than just being one my boyfriend's  _best_ friends, I should have listened to you because you're a  _person_. I really am very sorry about that." Ladybug took a deep breath, a hand rubbing her arm nervously, before continuing.

"And…I'd like to make sure we talk more. Have a, uh, I don't know…more open communication or something?" A huff escaped her and she looked down, frustrated with herself but determined to say what needed to be said. "I…don't want to hurt you again. You're Adrien's friend, and, well, I'd like to be your f-f-f-f-" – she physically slapped herself across the face to get the word out – " _friend_ too. And treat you that way."

Chloé sniffed again, though this time it sounded rather emotive than disdainful, even to her own ears. Not that she was  _crying_ or anything. She was probably just allergic to all this dust while in this ghost-like state.

"Tha – uh…" Chloé cleared her throat before trying again. "Thanks, Ladybug. That – eh  _hem_  – that means a lot to me." She scrunched her face up. "I guess."

The girls turned their previously averted eyes toward each other. They shared some semblance of smirky smiles at the situation before both froze at a desperate sound from the other side of the auditorium door. A distinctly  _Adrichat_ desperate sound.

" _LADYBUUUG!_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KUDOS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, COMMENTS, ETC.! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THIS EVEN THOUGH THE UPDATES ARE SPORADIC. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :3
> 
> Eh hem. So...on THAT^^^ note...I have a question for you guys. What is your favorite trope to read about? And what would be your favorite ML characters to see with that trope? You can leave your answer here or on my tumblr! (callmeakumatized, "Maki, xoxo") Thanks again, yous guys. YOU ARE MIRACULOUS. 8)
> 
> ...
> 
> OH ALSO, I NOW HOW THIS IS GOING TO END NOW AND I AM SO EXCITED. NOT THAT I WANT TO SEE IT END, BUT IT'LL BE EEEPPPIIICCC. I HOPE. ;D  
> Love, Maki xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what's behind door number 1!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't delay getting this chapter out any later by burdening y'all with what's been happening in my life for the last few…ugh… _months_.   
>  BUT IT'S HERE.   
> The writer's block is GONE, and the motivation has returned!   
> THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH TTTHHIIISSSSSS!   
> :DDDDDDDD

_Previously:_

_"OH MY GOSH," a croaky whisper shot out suddenly in the darkness. Both superheroes jumped (one yelped, but neither would ever admit to it being them)._

_"Could you guys focus just long enough to take care of this Akuma before you pelt each other with stupid goo-goo eyes!? It's not as much fun being a GHOST-thing as you might think! I mean, sure, I can walk through – or be exploded through, thanks for that, by the way – walls, but I'm slow and just float and I can't even really feel my hair – "_

_Chat and Ladybug, who had immediately shot apart at Chloé the 'Friendly' Ghost's initial exclamation, grinned fondly at each other over her characteristically Chloé behavior. Ladybug took a glance toward the expressive complainer to make sure the fake apparition was still preoccupied with her rant before tilting her face upwards._

_"Go in and see if the Akuma guy is still in there," the spotted heroine whispered. Chat's cat ear twitched in the corner of her eye, signaling to Ladybug that he could hear her. "I'll be in in just a sec."_

_With a quick nod, Chat quietly opened the door and slipped inside the large space. Ladybug went to put a hand on the "pacing" Chlo-ghost's shoulder. Both girls jumped when Ladybug's hand passed right through her form._

_"What was that for?" Chloé spat, turning toward Ladybug full-on. "And where did Adri-Chat Noir go? I wasn't done – "_

_Ladybug interrupted as gently as she could to head-off another long-winded monologue._

_"Chloé, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you lately." Ladybug sighed. "I'm thinking, now, that you've probably known my superhero identity for some time, haven't you?" Chloé nodded, holding onto her arms and looking away. "And then you were worried about someone you care about – someone we both care about – and didn't want to see him hurt, right?" Chloé sniffed, holding her chin up. "I…I don't know if there really was anything I could have said to placate you then, but I could have at least let you talk, let you voice your fears. Especially today. More than just being one my boyfriend's best friends, I should have listened to you because you're a person. I really am very sorry about that." Ladybug took a deep breath, a hand rubbing her arm nervously, before continuing._

_"And…I'd like to make sure we talk more. Have a, uh, I don't know…more open communication or something?" A huff escaped her and she looked down, frustrated with herself but determined to say what needed to be said. "I…don't want to hurt you again. You're Adrien's friend, and, well, I'd like to be your f-f-f-f-" – she physically slapped herself across the face to get the word out – "friend too. And treat you that way."_

_Chloé sniffed again, though this time it sounded rather emotive than disdainful, even to her own ears. Not that she was crying or anything. She was probably just allergic to all this dust while in this ghost-like state._

_"Tha – uh…" Chloé cleared her throat before trying again. "Thanks, Ladybug. That – eh hem – that means a lot to me." She scrunched her face up. "I guess."_

_The girls turned their previously averted eyes toward each other. They shared some semblance of smirky smiles at the situation before both froze at a desperate sound from the other side of the auditorium door. A distinctly Adrichat desperate sound._

_"LADYBUUUG!"_

* * *

The auditorium of their lycée was, in a word, small. For things like drama club, science or math presentations, and an occasional special teacher or small student event, it was perfect. Circular shaped, the room was fitted with only about 80 seats in seven rows – walkways on either side – descending to a rounded-out stage; the room layout, from a birds-eye view, would resemble a cookie with a bite taken out of it. A small room in the back held the controls for the lights and projection equipment, and behind the main stage was an area for backdrops, props, and maybe a few costumes.

So, cozy.

Marinette had been there only a handful of times before, but the design was simplistic enough to remember easily.

_Ladybug_ , however, completely forgot about the staircase leading into the auditorium.

(She blamed her undying love for Adrien and the rush to save him for this brain-fart mishap, because it had  _nothing_ to do with her near-routine absentmindedness. At all.)

" _AACCKK!_ "

So much for stealthy.

Ladybug slipped down the first few stairs, rolling the rest of the way, finally stopping rather forcefully against the projection room door. She swallowed the pathetic " _aïe…_ " she would have emitted if she weren't wearing the spots, shaking her head instead and scrambling to her feet. To her utmost horror, she was met with the sight of…nothing. But, after a moment of listening to the stillness carefully, she heard…! Still nothing. Nothing except for her own deep breathing and the  _poum-poum_  of her own heart pounding in her ears. Not for the first time, she inwardly complained about the serious lack of cool abilities like  _night vision_ that Chat Noir possessed and she  _didn't_. There was no point mulling over it now, however. With a sigh, Ladybug, arms splayed out in front of her, immediately started forward into the room, toes padding the floor before placing her foot down to avoid any more sudden stair escapades.

_"LADYBUG!"_

The memory of Chat's howl in the darkness made Ladybug wince. It was…unlike him to yell out like  _that_. If it had been followed by a quip or a line, Ladybug would have been more at ease, maybe even given Chloe a goodbye, and might have possibly remembered to tread lightly, avoiding becoming a red-with-black-spotted avalanche via forgotten stairway. To be in utter silence and pitch black of the room  _still?_  Ladybug started to actually… _worry_.

"Chat?" she dared to whisper, knowing his keen hearing – if he was anywhere around and somehow  _hadn't_ been alerted to the rather loud entrance she had just made – would pick up her voice immediately.

Ladybug froze when a small  _"umph!"_ sounded from what she supposed to be the stage area. A small collection of what she thought were footfalls were coming closer. They stopped suddenly, followed by the sounds of a scuffle.

"Chat!?" Ladybug said more urgently. "Chat Noir, is that you? Chat, where are you? I can't see any- _ack!_ "

Ah, right. There was a row of chairs there.

Ladybug's feet found the back row of the seats easily.

Her face found the next one.

As she laid there for a moment, groaning and blinking the stars out of her vision, a sudden hand on her ankle pulled her into rapt attention. A second of reaction time was all she needed to leap to her feet and throw her yo-yo blindly in front of her. A hard  _thunk!_ not two feet in front of her had Ladybug stumbling back in surprise.

"Uh,  _ow_!?"

"Chat?" Ladybug didn't shoot her yo-yo out again, but she did shuffle back a few paces more, just in case. A softer,  _familiar_ grip on her wrist made her tense.

"It's me, M'Lady," Chat's voice answered quietly in front of her. Ladybug let out the breath she had been holding in, eyes trying and failing to see her  _minou_ who was, apparently, right in front of her. "Sorry I couldn't answer earlier. Akuma problems, you know."

A slight pressure cupped her shoulder, five little pinpricks squeezed gently, furthering her ease. Ladybug smiled at the smirk she couldn't see but knew was plastered on his face.

Chat removed his hand – paw? claws? – from her frame but continued to tug on her wrist. They started to move through the aisle and then down the walkway of what Ladybug supposed to be toward the stage, judging by the downward slope. Chat was walking ahead of her, Ladybug gripping his hand like a lifeline in the all-consuming darkness. To fight the uneasiness threatening to plague her again, Ladybug tried to return to the banter they normally fell into.

"Akuma problems?" She snorted in dramatic derision. " _Non, Chaton_. I don't believe I have  _any_ idea what you're talking about." He hummed a laugh in reply, squeezing her hand at the same time.

Speaking of…

There was one thing she needed answered before she forgot.

Ladybug pulled on Chat's hand and they stopped, the tug loosening enough that Ladybug knew Chat had turned to look at her.

"You…uh…" Ladybug shifted her weight uncomfortably. "You didn't see me before, well, just now, did you?"

"What? I – no?" His answer sounded like a question. "Should I have? I was a little busy...?"

A sigh left her body, and Ladybug almost smiled in relief.

"Nope, you're good! Now, what are we dealing with, Chat?"

"I don't really…know? He's like a phantom – moves through walls and stuff – we won't be able to latch onto him."

"Yeah...I kinda got the gist of that like, ten minutes ago." Ladybug bit her lip, thinking about previous Akumas and if they had fought anything like this before. To her memory, they hadn't. "Did you see the Akumatized item by chance?"

Chat had her by the hand again. He started to lead her up the small staircase – she only stumbled once and only banged her shin minorly, so she was going to tally that as a victory – to the stage while she asked her questions. Before he could answer the last one, however, Ladybug spit out another.

"Where are we going? Is he up here?"

"Yes, he is."

Maybe it was the tone of these words. Maybe it was the way Chat's grip on her wrist tightened to a degree it never had before. But, most likely, it was how Chat yelled out " _Cataclysm!_ " right in front of her face. That was probably the moment when Ladybug realized she had temporarily lost her partner to the Akuma's influence.

The brightness of Chat's activated power blinded Ladybug for a moment. Not that she could see anything anyway, but the bright spots dancing on the inside of her eyelids now was a little distracting. Especially when the superheroine was trying very hard not to  _personally_ find out what  _Cataclysm_ would actually do to a living thing. It normally wasn't an easy task, evading Chat Noir like this. Even when the pair of them were acting out this scenario during a sparring session – something he insisted on doing…and apparently for good reason – he was a formidable opponent. It was a tough reality check that, despite these practices, Ladybug found herself grossly unprepared to face the real thing.

…again.

Though, really, Dark Cupid's Hateful Kitten didn't even come close to Possessed Puss here.  _This_  Chat Noir was a lot bigger, and a  _whole_ lot musclier, than the scrawny kid that had come after her at age 15.

Chat Noir still held her wrist in a bone-crushing grasp. The claws weren't making it easy to tear away from him, either; every time Ladybug tried to twist free, the sharp points dug into her suit like needles…which made actually landing a hit on him rather difficult as well. With movements so limited, the pair looked more like a couple who were failing miserably at some sort of do-se-do rather than an epic battle.

Ladybug grunted in frustration when her kick hit nothing but air once more. This time, though, the proximity of her perfectly pointed toe made Chat-Wannabe flinch. There was a millisecond where his hold slackened, and Ladybug, not one to miss an opportunity, stole her chance. She dove through his legs, then used his still unrelenting grip on her to pull him face first into the ground.

The loud slap as nose met hardwood was extremely satisfying.

There was no time to celebrate though. Chat Fake was probably already getting to his feet. Ladybug skittered around the stage without a destination. She flung her yo-yo upward in a hopeful petition to luck…but it found no purchase. The yo-yo smacked back to the ground behind her in a series of bangs before Ladybug yanked it back, teeth grinding in continued situational annoyance. It was darkness everywhere she looked, except behind her. From there came the eerie green glow that made the shadows in front of her seem even darker than they had been before.

She needed a way out. She needed some type of commotion or distraction or –

"Yeeeeee!"

The squeal was Ladybug's way of telling the world that she had found the edge of the stage.

Thankfully, it really was small – just a few feet down – but in her stumbling, Chat had caught up to her. His hurried steps brought Ladybug's head up, where it smacked against what must have been one of the theater chairs. The squeak of leather against wood – a pounce from the stage – !

Without questioning if she would even  _fit_ , Ladybug promptly stuffed herself under a theater chair.

For the second time that day, Chatkuma's face met hardwood.

The wooden seats around Ladybug scraped at every edge of her body; her form filled the tiny space between the flipped chair bottoms and the floor.

It…wasn't the worst way she'd escaped from an Akuma. Not the  _best_ , but, though considerably tight, it was quicker than she thought. The combination of slick suit and vinyl flooring made penguin-esque belly travel possible. When matched with the fingers of her gloved hands and their Spiderman-like grip, the result was a relatively easy penguin-esque belly slide through the pitch-black maze of chairs in the darkness.

And once Ladybug  _did_  figure out there was a pattern to the seating configuration, she was able to propel herself through several rows at once.

Which was good, since Chat hadn't remained dazed or confused. He must have figured out she was still under the theater seats. That would account for the  _thunk – thunk – thunk_ of what she assumed was a catboy leaping row to row behind her…and then in front of her. At the sudden change, Ladybug gripped the chairs she was currently under  _hard._ Her body stopped instantly, and her pursuer's sounds continued to get farther away from her. She immediately scrunched herself up, trying to make herself as small as possible in her hiding place. It was the break she needed, the one minute to just  _think_ …and not about how extremely claustrophobic she was feeling right now….and maybe a little –

No, not  _scared_. Ladybug didn't  _get_ scared. Angry, possessive,  _oppressive_ , and, maybe,  _occasionally_ frazzled. But not scared. Especially not around Chat Noir. Not when he – and, well,  _Paris_  – were kinda depending on her  _not_ having that particular feeling.

Ladybug took a deep breath. When she let it out, the all-to-familiar crackling of raw destructive power was the only thing she could hear over her own ragged breathing.

…still not scared.

Really.

It wasn't an  _entirely_ hopeless situation! What she needed was to stop thinking about what she definitely was  _not_ and think of a plan to get out of this mess! Or, at least out of this stupid, dark auditorium.

Then, for the first time since their fight had legitimately started, the Imposta-Noir spoke.

"You know,  _My Lady_ ," came Chat's low purr of a voice. "I can see quite a bit about the two of you here, in your  _boyfriend's_  head."

_Don't get distracted_ , Ladybug reminded herself, now working her way through the seats as silently as possible. Her plan was half-formulated, which was about as good as it got these days, so it was time to put it into action. A squeak of a seat came from a closer vicinity than before, and Ladybug froze in her escape. She didn't want to disturb this guy's monologue. She was counting on it lasting as long as possible, now that he'd actually begun talking.

"Like…how you were making out in a closet instead of coming after me earlier."

Ladybug gritted her teeth again, ignoring the smile she could hear in this creep's voice.

"Or how you were making out  _again_ right outside this room." He barked out a dark laugh. "I find it rather offensive you didn't take me seriously…not like anyone else does, though."

The sentence was punctuated with a low growl.

The feel of carpet through her suit told Ladybug she had finally reached the edge of the chairs. She lifted herself up off her belly and onto all fours, then started up the sloped walkway. Her shoulder brushed lightly against the chairs as she passed. This she did on purpose. Not only did it give her some sort of idea of where she was, but it maintained some sort of barrier between herself and her superhero partner. It was all in hopes of not being noticed before she was ready to be. Chat Noir had night vision, sure, but he didn't have x-ray vision.

(Unless he  _did_ have the power to turn on some type of x-ray vision. If he did, she and Tikki would be having  _words._ )

"He likes the way you taste, by the way," the Akuma-Chat continued, voice back to wicked suavity. "I can see it all here, in his head.  _Argh! LADY-LADYBUG!_ "

Ladybug had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. That had been Chat's –  _her Chat's!_ – voice. A shudder pulsed through her, but she removed her hand and forced herself to keep moving. It was good, he was still in there! He was okay –

The Chat-kuma cried out again, and then started to laugh –  _loud_.

"He's a strong fighter, isn't he!?" The voice was closer now...and growing a little manic. For whatever reason the Akuma had dropped from the chair backs, the soft padding of boots on carpet only audible because of the suppressive silence. Ladybug tried to move faster, but found her limbs were trembling.

"But then, oh my! Ha- _ha_! Ohhh,  _Ladybug_ , here  _is_ something interesting!"

She wasn't  _panting_. Ladybug didn't  _pant_ , like a dog. Her breathing grew a little labored at times, like when she was thinking about how fresh the memories were of them finally being out in the open and fully "revealed" to each other and how, if this guy could "read minds", it wouldn't seem like a far stretch to assume he would be able to see just who Ladybug and Chat Noir really were…and let Hawkmoth in on the secret. So here Ladybug was, crouched behind the final row of chairs,  _not_ panting. The grip on her yo-yo now clutched protectively in her hands tightened and released a few times as she tried to steady her nerves.

There was a glitch in Ladybug's plan. Originally, for it to work, the Akuma needed to keep talking. That was the only way Ladybug could get closer to him without being noticed. But it seemed like the more he talked – or the more time he had Chat's head to himself – the more likely the possibility seemed for him to unearth a lot more incriminating details about their lives than inappropriately-timed make-out sessions.

Chat's laughter suddenly filled the cavernous space again, becoming less heroic-sounding and delving into the downright sinister.

He was getting closer.

"You two actually do  _date,_ don't you!? These little mental images…little memory snippets he has in here… _ha!_ They're, oh gosh, they're just so  _adorable, M'Lady_!"

The crackling got louder…but that didn't seem to matter to Ladybug anymore. Indignation had started to push out every other feeling and emotion. Fights with Akuma and Hawkmoth had always been objective for her, a job to get done, a city to save and protect. But this? This was now  _personal_.

And hell hath no fury like a Ladybug scorned.

"Dinners on rooftops…stargazing on  _la Tour Eiffel_ …kissing under the mistletoe…sparring by the Seine…Oh, and get this!"

Those were  _their_ experiences, and  _Adrien's_ memories! A life they had built  _together!_

"Did you know, Miss Bug, that during your little sparring sessions, your little  _minou_ here actually  _pulls_ his punches!?"

Everything –  _EVERYTHING_ – in Ladybug's mind came to a screeching halt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES! Do you see – DO YOU SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING!?
> 
> Nope. You have NO. IDEA. ;D
> 
> Ok, but, seriously…
> 
> I, uh, I LOVE you guyyyysss.<3333 :3
> 
> Like…er…like a LOT, a lot.
> 
> Eh hem. Anyway! Questions? Comments? Random facts about anything?
> 
> _(Want a preview or a spoiler for this or another story?)_
> 
> ASK ME on TUMBLR! callmeakumatized!
> 
> Or, you know, just like, comment here or something, idk. C:
> 
> (Oh my _gooossshhh_ how I've missed this! Missed YYYOOOUUU! YES _YOU!_ :DDDD)
> 
> As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR POSSITIVITY! YOU ALL HELPED ME THROUGH SOME TOUGH CRAP AND I APPRECIATE YYOOOUUU! :DDDDDDDDDD
> 
> <3Maki

**Author's Note:**

> Wait…I actually wrote a chapter of something that's short? 8)  
> ...  
> Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3  
> Check out my tumblr – callmeakumatized or "Maki Makes Magic" – for artwork for this series. It might not necessarily be good, but sometimes it's just fun to see a picture to go with a scene. n.n (It'll be up soon, I promise!)  
> ...  
> You guys. You all are amazing. Thank you for the super nice words. <3 <3 <3  
> I love you all. Like, really.   
> \- Maki


End file.
